Worlds Collide
by Lithuenne
Summary: Alanta is a Druid of Azeroth, one of the Guardians tasked with the protection of her war torn world. When tragedy strikes her small family, her mage sister and fellow guardian Athene, in her grief, accidentally sends her to another world. Stuck without a way back, she devotes herself to aiding the peoples of Middle Earth.
1. Chosen One

**Disclaimer: All references belong to their respective creators, those being of course J.R.R Tolkien and Blizzard Entertainment. I take credit only for OC.**

* * *

_Four years have passed since the mortal races banded together, and stood united against the might of the Burning Legion. Though Azeroth was saved, the tenuous pact between the Horde and the Alliance has all but evaporated. The drums of war, thunder, once again..._

_ - World of Warcraft Opening Cinematic_

* * *

A fluttering of tiny wings and a musical trill outside my window heralded the dawn. I was awake in a flash, leaping out of my soft bed and rushing to find my clothes. On went the soft green shirt and brown pants of a novice druid, followed by the leather tunic and sturdy boots. I grabbed my short staff in one hand, holding out the other to the little bird perched on the wooden sill. "Seraph, come my friend, it's time to go." Almost bouncing in my eagerness to greet the day, I continued to chat with my feathered companion as I headed down stairs to wake my family. "Isn't it exciting Seraph? Today I get to find out if I have been chosen to train for guardian! Oh, I do so hope I make it. An'da and an'ma would be so proud!"

Despite my frenzied pace, my steps were silent going down the stairs to the lower levels of our home. Years of training showed in my quiet, even gait. I practiced always, the words of my trainers constantly forefront in my mind. 'A silent warrior is a deadly warrior'. 'Blend into your surroundings, it will save your life'. 'A druid is at one with nature, leaving no evidence of her passing'. I smiled, recalling earlier years when the reminders had been frequent, and my steps loud and clumsy. That was a decade past now, and I had not needed a reminder in at least five years, unlike so many others in my classes. I knew I should feel badly for my prideful thoughts, but it was so good to impress my instructors. I dreamed of one day becoming as talented as the great Malfurion himself, the most powerful of our kind and student to the demigod Cenarius.

Recalling the lecture I got the last time I crept into my parents room without knocking, I purposely stomped the last few paces before the door, giving them ample time to awaken before I charged in. My patience gone, I flung open the door and launched myself towards the bed, twisting aside at the last minute so as not to crush my little sister, Athene. She watched me with wide eyes, giggling when I bumped into the small table at the bedside, barely catching the lamp resting on its top before it could crash to the floor. Her delighted squeals woke my parents, and my mother gave me a reproving look.

"Alanta! It's barely past dawn, and your sister still needs her sleep. I thought you knew better, a great girl of twenty five years." I ducked my head, trying to hide my grin at the sight of my father's understanding smile, hidden from mother's view.

"Sorry an'ma. Sorry an'da." Getting caught up in my excitement once again, I began to bounce from foot to foot, giving my parents an expectant look. My mother shook her head with a sigh.

"Off to training are you?" Father nudged her, giving her a meaningful glance. "Oh! That's right! It's choosing day isn't it? Well you'd better hurry, you don't want to be late. Give us a kiss and be on your way." I swooped forward, giving my parents a quick embrace before turning to my little sister. The tiny five year old was nearly bursting, her eyes full of questions. I ruffled her hair, making her giggle again. With a kiss to her forehead, I jumped up and swept towards the door, calling back to her as I left.

"I'll tell you all about it when I return, Thee." One last wave and I was on my way, Seraph riding on my shoulder.

* * *

The town of Auberdine slumbered still, the autumn air chill in the early morning. Normally training would be held here, but a choosing day meant going to the Temple of the Moon in the main city of Darnassus. I headed for the docks to catch the small boat that would make the journey across the channel separating the mainland from our island capital.

"Alanta!" A cheery voice hailed me as I sat on the edge of the pier, legs dangling over the side while I waited for the boat. I turned, smiling to see my friends and fellow trainees headed over to me.

"Talon, Taren! Glad you could make it," I teased, knowing they wouldn't miss this day for anything. The twin boys grinned, their identical smiles infectious as they plopped down on either side of me. We chatted amiably, watching the horizon for any sight of the triangle sail that carried the small craft over the water. If it wasn't so early we might have borrowed hippogryphs from the stables, but they were still asleep and the stable master as well. The sky began to lighten, streaks of gold and pink tingeing the heavens with the colors of sunrise. It promised to be a beautiful day, the clouds high and puffy like cotton balls.

Our wait was finally rewarded, the distant clang of a bell signalling the approach of our means of transportation. Jumping to our feet, we danced impatiently, leaping for the deck as soon as it was within range. The captain laughed, calling a greeting even as he expertly turned the craft, heading at once back to the island. He was long used to our competitions to see how far we could jump to the boat without landing in the water.

"Ten feet that time! I think you've made a new record young masters and mistress. I wonder what has you in such a hurry." He winked, handing the wheel off to his steersman so he could converse with us more easily.

"Oh, you jest surely? It's choosing day!" I practically sang the words and he grinned, watching us cavort around the deck, dodging sailors and swinging off the rigging.

"Aye, I remember. Same day every year. Best get yourselves settled, we're almost there." We turned as one to view the approaching shoreline, waiting this time until the boat touched dock before disembarking. Thanking the captain again, we strode purposefully up the hill through Rut'theran Village, and the portal that connected it to the city center. I felt a sudden case of nerves, and paused just outside the glow of magic that would transport us across the island. I couldn't help grabbing the hands of my friends, noting the trembles that shook them.

"Are you nervous too?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Their grins had vanished, replaced with a curious solemnity that looked foreign on their normally cheerful faces.

"Terrified," they replied together. We were all training for different positions, so at least we would not have to compete for one of the favored spots, but that was small mercy. Talon hoped to become a warrior, Taren a hunter. Both careers far different from mine, but no less important. We would have to prove our skills against all other trainees of our preferred class, for only one would be chosen for each training slot. Those that didn't make it would be sorely disappointed, forced to wait another year before trying again. "Ready?" they asked together again. I gave a determined nod, before walking into the portal, and towards my future.

* * *

I held still, taking in the sight of the city in awe. I had been there many times, but it never ceased to amaze me that we were nestled in the stump of the old world tree. I could hear the soft chiming of wisps as they floated past, and the creak of the treants, wise ancients that helped to protect the city. Small animals frolicked through the grass between buildings, squirrels setting up a chatter, and deer and rabbits watching us with bright eyes. One rabbit in particular seemed to appear out of nowhere, and I recognized my small childhood friend. Scooping him up, I murmured a greeting as I continued on towards the temple. A quick cuddle was all I had time for, then I placed him back down. Seraph joined him with a hop, and I chuckled as he chattered to his friend. "See you two later." I smiled to hear their responses in my head, thanking Elune for the power to speak to my animal friends.

I felt two hands clap on my shoulders. "Good luck," the twins uttered seriously, before leaving for their separate areas.

"You too," I called after them, earning a wave before I looked towards the slightly dim interior of the Temple of the Moon. Taking a steadying breath, I straightened up and marched inside, settling myself at the edge of the moon pool in the center of the circular building. My fellow students ranged around me, the class of seven shifting in their seats to watch as our leaders descended the winding ramp towards us. It gave me a jolt to see Malfurion here, it had been years since he was spotted in the mortal realm. We had been told he only left his sleep in the emerald dream when great danger threatened the land, and I recalled the rumors swirling about unrest between the alliance and horde. The battles distracting our soldiers and leaving room for elemental lords to invade the land once again.

The great arch druid began to speak, dragging me away from my inner monologue. "Students, welcome! A time of great need is upon us, and today one of you will be called forth to answer that need." His steady voice demanded attention, and I sat straight, entirely focused on his every word. "You will be taken through a series of trials, both to show your skill and your courage. Unlike most choosing days, this time your test will take place outside the city. Desperate times call for finding those who can put aside their fear, use innovative thinking, and manage the tasks at hand with all their powers. The one who does this the best will move on in their training, becoming my personal apprentice. Go now, remember your teachings, and may Elune guide you." With a bow in our direction he retreated, leaving our instructor to step forward. We followed as one when he led us out towards the city gates, and the forest beyond.

* * *

I stared at the large spider before me, noting that it wasn't the only one by far. I detested the foul beasts, but my purpose lay beyond it. A glowing white crystal in the back of the web infested cave. Gathering my courage, I sent a stream of pure wild energy towards it, frying the nasty critter and stepping around its remains with a grimace. Taking heart in my success, I began a systematic purging of the nest of evil.

The spiders were dead, but some sense told me my task was not yet finished, a darkness prickling the back of my neck. I crept forward, peeking around the last corner to see a satyr wreathed in foul magic. I knew I did not yet have the power to defeat him, but the crystal lay at the edge of a drop off just behind his back. Pressing myself against the wall, I thought hard. I needed a way to sneak past, a way to hinder him and slow his retaliation. The latter part would be simple enough, there were plenty of roots under the cavern floor that I could call up to entrap his feet. It was the sneaking that would require all of my concentration, for I had only learned the art of melding with the shadows recently. It was a trait all of my kind possessed, but still took practice to fully master.

I let out a silent huff of air, crouching down and gathering the shadows to me. Every few steps I would pause to reassure myself I had not been seen. My slow process brought me ever nearer to him, my pauses greater, footsteps taken with the utmost care not to disturb the debris littering the floor. Slipping around his left side, I silently darted forward to grab the crystal in my free hand. At the last moment I threw off the protecting shadow and concentrated on the floor. Ignoring my enemy's furious cries, I melded with the earth, convincing the roots underfoot to snare him up for a short time. Looking behind me, I gauged the distance to the ground from the top of my drop off. It looked risky, but I wouldn't make it back the way I came. I strengthened my resolve, tightening my grip on the crystal, and leaped...

* * *

A short hike back through the forest brought me to the city gates once more, the guards giving me small smiles of encouragement as I headed for the temple. The interior seemed to brighten as I approached, perhaps sensing the crystal pulsing in my hand. I carefully placed it inside a small basin beside the moon pool, looking around for the sign of any other returning students. Idly I twirled my staff, wondering that I was alone but for the guards at the door. I sighed, hoping I wasn't the last one there, and perhaps the others had left? In my misery I failed to notice Malfurion reenter the room, jerking in surprise at my presence.

"Back so soon? Was the task too difficult?" I started to hear his voice sounding so incredulous. He wore an appraising look, the calm mask evaporating into a smile when I pointed to the recovered crystal.

"It was not easy, but I was able to utilize my training effectively." I stood to attention, awaiting his judgement. He looked a little amused, and perhaps even a touch impressed, but I could easily have been imagining that part.

"You are the first to return, and in fact, the fastest in many years. The satyr you faced has been the defeat of many students, I am glad to see someone with the strength to beat him." Pausing, his tone switched to one of careful formality. "I think it is time to continue your training."

I gaped, sure that I had misheard, before letting out a joyful whoop as his words sank in. He chuckled in the face of my exuberance, letting me celebrate the moment I had dreamed of all these years. Finally, I would begin to become like those I had idolized for so long, the stuff of legends and heroic deeds. I imagined soaring through the sky like the ravens, charging to the defense of others as a great bear, embracing the spirit of the forest to heal the wounds of war. I was ready.

* * *

My head hurt, the mental strain of my extended training catching up to me. I watched in dismay as the light pattern of fur that rippled across my skin disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Again," Malfurion called. We had been going for hours, the late noon sun strong overhead. Flexing my arms, I refocused and was ecstatic to feel the tingle in my fingers, and see claws extending from their tips. Fur sprouted from my palms and all up my arms, and suddenly I was falling to my hands and knees as the transformation completed. "Good Alanta. Remember this feeling, so you may recall it at all times. The shift to another form will come more naturally as your training progresses. The form of a cat gives you many different abilities, a unique style of combat, the power to fall safely over long distances and greater control in melding with the shadows." Letting the new form fall, I stood and nodded in understanding. Giving me a pat on the back, I was dismissed for the day.

"Don't forget to practice in the evenings," he called after me. I waved in acknowledgement before heading to the village stables to borrow a bird home. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, and the view of my home in the light of the setting sun, so I took every opportunity to make friends with the hippogryphs that traveled between Auberdine and the capital. I was joined by the twins, whom I hadn't seen all day. Their tired smiles spoke of their success in also rising to new levels of training, and I couldn't wait to get back so we could practice our new skills together. The flight was short, and we parted ways to tell our families of the good news. We would reconvene later to train together in the evening hour.

* * *

I burst through the doorway of my home, holding wide my arms to catch my sister as she launched herself towards me. "Tali, tali, did you do it? Did you pass? What was it like? Were there monsters? Did Talon and Taren pass? Are they coming to train? Can I watch?" I burst out laughing at the look on my mother's face as I was pelted with questions from the positively bubbling little girl. Putting her down, I held up a hand to stall any further questions.

"Talon and Taren passed, and yes they are coming over later. You can watch if an'ma says you may. And now I have a surprise for you." Athene squealed in excitement, moving towards me, but I picked her up and set her on the bench nearby. "Stay there and don't move," I warned. She nodded solemnly, fidgeting in place while she waited for my surprise. Stepping back a pace I focused to recall the memory from earlier, pulling the knowledge around me. The shift happened faster this time, and I sat back on my haunches, tail twitching in pleasure.

Athene's eyes had gone wide as saucers when the mist dissipated to reveal my transformation, and she slipped off the bench to attempt to clamber on top of me. I huffed in feline amusement, obligingly settling myself low to the ground so she could sit on my back. Mother called words of caution, making sure her youngest daughter had a tight grip on my tough fur before allowing me to trot her around the house. We spent the rest of the day together, her always watching as I showed off my new skills with my friends. It would be many years before she chose her own path towards guardianship, but I had no doubt she would succeed in whatever she set her mind to. I couldn't wait for the day when we would work together to protect the world.

* * *

**Language: Any unfamiliar words are belonging to the dialect of the night elves of warcraft, their language being called Darnassian. Not much is known of it so I will be using it sparingly. Examples of it in this chapter being**

**An'da - this is quoted as meaning father on the wiki page for the language**

**An'ma - no term is mentioned for mother that I could find, so I created this one myself**

**Author's notes: This chapter and the next two will be background on our hero and her life before we move to the main story. I hope you enjoyed the first installment, and that any warcraft junkies are satisfied with the spin I have put on certain elements of the world of Azeroth. Obviously trying to write from the hero's perspective means that certain liberties will need to be taken, and that will be a continuing trend as we move the story forward. I take a lot of my information from my own experience playing the game, and have supported that with research regarding anything I was unfamiliar about.**


	2. Ashes and Tears

_30 years later_

Leaning back against the wall in my room, I stretched my long legs out with a sigh of pleasure. It felt so good to be able to relax, without anything more pressing to worry about than what I would wear to sparring practice with my friends. The last seven years had been a jumble of terror and bitter cold, my position as a fully fledged guardian having taken me to the snowy shores of Northrend. The battle to reclaim the land from the masses of scourge was absolutely grueling. Even with that done, there was no rest. The gates of the fabled Icecrown Citadel, home to the Lich King had opened, leaving us no choice but to venture inside to meet the horrors within.

We clashed with the endless stream of living bones and abominations, fighting our way slowly but surely to the frozen throne of the King himself. I could remember the fear surrounding us on that icy platform, not all of it our own. The pained screams from the poor souls being tortured within, nothing left to save but shades of their former selves. The final battle with the Lich King had been a personal one, the fight to save the tormented mind of Arthas from his glacial prison in the scourge king's body. That we had to kill him to achieve our goal was devastating, and even after it seemed to be over we got the horrible news that someone would have to replace him. Without a leader the remaining scourge would ravage the land unchecked...

Shaking my head, I fought back a shudder of revulsion at the memory and tried to turn my jaded mind to happier thoughts. It was getting harder as the years passed to cope with all the atrocities I had been exposed to. From dragons and elemental lords, to demons and the very servants of the corrupted old gods, I had fought alongside my companions and beaten them all. Of course, those victories came with a price, one that I was no longer sure I was willing to pay. The innocent mind that had dreamed of glory all those years ago on a sunny choosing day was long gone. I looked back sometimes to try and figure out when it happened. All I was certain of, was that if anything of my former self had remained when I reached Northrend, it had died there.

* * *

I was startled out of my gloomy thoughts, when a pebble came flying through my open window to land on the floor with a clatter. Launching myself to my feet, I decided to surprise my visitor, already knowing who it would be. Only the twins greeted me in such a way. I grinned and ducked down, keeping myself out of sight for a moment. Quickly changing my form to that of a large predatory cat, I leaped through the window, nearly bowling over a startled Talon. Only his quick reflexes saved him from being crushed beneath my large paws. He had leaped out of the way so suddenly that his heavy boots had left a small crater in the ground at the point he launched himself from.

"You're going to need to fix that," I said mock sternly, as I shifted back to stand upright before him. "An'ma hates it when her garden is messed up." Crouching, he began to shift the soft dirt with his hands, smoothing it level with a flourish.

"Sorry 'lanta." His cheeky grin belaying the sincerity of his apology, he dodged a swipe from my leather-clad arm before pulling me into a fierce hug. "Taren is on his way over with a new friend we met on our latest journey out. I can't wait for you to meet her! We were helping deal with a toxic waste situation over at Gnomeregan, and she leaped in out of the blue. A fellow warrior like myself!" We walked towards the training yard as we spoke, getting caught up on the many things we had been doing in the months between Northrend and now. Even in our resting period we still went on small missions to keep our skills up, for the land was never free of the little problems that exist in times of war.

Rounding the bend, we were almost to the clearing when I spotted Taren and, _a child?_ next to him. I couldn't see much of the little girl besides her shockingly pink hair, like the ice cream we used to get on feast days as children. Turning to Talon for an explanation, I noted the excited smile on his face.

"Talon, you didn't mention that we would be watching a child today. And wherever is she from? I don't recall anyone around here having a young one." He stopped abruptly, his grin switching out for a look of confusion, followed by horror when he realized I wasn't joking. I didn't really see anything to joke about, so I settled for raising a questioning brow.

"Oh for Elune's sake, don't tell _her_ that! She's a gnome, and a guardian like us. She's the friend I was talking about." I searched his face for a moment, looking for a sign that he was messing with me. Seeing only seriousness, my other brow joined the first somewhere in my hairline, and I turned to reconsider Taren's diminutive companion. Now that I was properly looking, I noted her plate armor with chagrin, certainly not the attire of a small child. Nor was the double edged broadsword that nearly matched her in size, yet she swung it with a strength and precision I knew even _I_ would never hope to match, despite being four times her size. With a final parry to the wildly swinging target dummy she sheathed the weapon and turned towards our approach, nudging Taren's calf with an elbow. I saw him look down before following her gaze to ours.

"Alanta! You made it! I was worried Talon wouldn't find you at home."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, my friend. Athene would have joined us, but she is at the city right now. More research I think. Something about a new portal perhaps." I smiled fondly at the thought of my little sister hard at work studying to be a senior mage. She had reached majority and the right to attempt the guardianship tests ten years ago. At first she had been a little disappointed to find that her talents lay in a different direction than my own, I well remembered her desire to turn into animals and speak to the trees. Luckily it only took a gentle reminder from me to make her realize that having multiple talents in one house would make us stronger. The sight of the two boys in front of me had helped her as well. They with their identical smiles and completely different gifts. Talon and Taren had been quick to assure her that her path was just as glorious as theirs, and I had gathered as many books as I could on the water elemental companions she could look forward to creating.

Interrupting me reminiscing, Taren moved forward to embrace me, ushering his companion closer. Idly I wondered if I should crouch to greet her, before rapidly dismissing that idea as being incredibly insensitive. Motioning to her, he introduced us with rapid ease. "Alanta, this is Gilly. Gilly, the druid we told you about."

"Pleasure!" she chirped, her sugary-sweet voice almost sending me into a fit of giggles. I extended a bow her way.

"Honored I'm sure." Without thinking whether of not it was rude, I blurted out the thought that had worked it's way through my brain. "You must give your enemies the surprise of their lives!" Luckily she chuckled, bearing sharp teeth in a feral smile.

"I try." I snorted at her modest reply, remembering the violent assault she had waged on the poor target dummy before noticing us. Introductions over, we began training. Sometimes in pairs, sometimes in a free-for-all style skirmish. It felt good to test my skills against the small warrior with her unfamiliar attacks. She was swift and agile, even under all that heavy plate armor, and I found myself shifting to cat often just to lessen our height difference. I couldn't help but feel that her small size gave _her_ the unfair advantage. I found myself wanting to learn more about the little people who lived so close to Ironforge, the home of the dwarves, and resolved to find an excuse to travel there in the near future.

* * *

The harsh caw of a raven brought us swiftly out of our mock battle, and I held up my arm, creating a landing spot for the approaching messenger. "Morla, what news?" Her reply was rattled out with trained precision, even as she extended a leg to reveal the scroll attached. I was unsettled to see the royal crest of Stormwind pressed into the wax that held it closed. Removing it from the birds leg, I thanked her absentmindedly before she flew off. Breaking the seal, I crouched now, holding the note for all of us to see. It was cryptic, only a single line of text to summon all guardians that could be spared from home defense to the great human city. _'A new threat awakes. All who receive this are to report to Stormwind for briefing on order of the King.'_ We took a moment to digest the meaning behind the scroll, and I felt the sinking feeling that came before the storm. Rest time was over.

"I'll go tell Athene, she will stay behind and guard the village while we set off for the city." Nodding, my companions moved to prepare their supplies while I shifted, recalling wings and lightness. My raven form was comforting, the air up in the clouds gently teasing my feathers. I was much larger than my messenger friend, nearly big enough to carry one of my companions on my back if there were ever need. Grabbing a thermal, I winged my way over the silvery water below, headed for the woodland city of Darnassus.

A short flight brought me sailing over the treetops bordering the city, and I began to scan the crowds of elves in search of my sister. Today seemed busier than normal, and I wondered how many of those below were preparing to make the same journey as my companions. Finally spotting the blue-clad form of Athene weaving through the throng towards the portal, I headed in her direction. She was half buried under a pile of books, an impressively large water elemental trailing after her. She looked up to the sound of my call, smiling tiredly and halting her steps. I chanced a dive, pulling up right before I could hit the ground and doing a neat flip as I shook off my avian form.

"There you are, sister. We need to get home quickly. The king of Stormwind has issued a summons." Nodding, she tucked her books into the bag on her hip and dismissed her icy companion before pulling out a small enchanted carpet. Sitting astride it, she held the front two corners to guide the wriggling fabric in the direction she wished to go. I resumed my raven shape, gliding alongside her. We raced into the house together, and I headed to my rooms to pack the things I would need. Years of practice kept my packing efficient and swift, only taking those items that were necessary. I took a last look around, trying not to think of how long it might be before I would see it again, before poking my head through the doorway to Athene's room. I was startled to see her haphazardly throwing things into her satchel, and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry sister. I'm almost ready to go." I froze, the implications of her statement sinking in. 'Oh dear, she thinks she's coming with us.' I knew I had to fix this fast, I should have told her from the beginning, but it had never occurred to me that she wouldn't see her place as here.

"Thee, you have to stay here." Her head snapped up, eyes searching for the joke even as hers filled with denial.

"I'm coming with you, I thought you said we were all summoned." She was close to panicking, and I struggled to keep calm, knowing she was visualizing the same thing I was. Our separation was agonizing, no matter how often it happened. Even though we knew we couldn't die, (at least not permanently), it was still so hard to be without the other for years at a time. I held myself stiffly, knowing I would have to be firm.

"Someone needs to protect our home. Protect an'ma and an'da. They cannot defend themselves like we do. Your job may be the hardest of them all, so you need to stay strong for them. I will be back as soon as I am able." My quiet words had the desired effect. She placed the bag down on her bed and folded into my embrace, accepting my command with understanding.

* * *

I hugged both my parents on the dock one last time before joining my fellow guardians on the ship that would make the long journey over the sea. Even if we were sent back home after this meeting, we would not see these shores again for another month at best. A week's travel by boat was the fastest route for getting across the wide sea, and had been much improved over the years as wise magi enchanted the hull and sails for speed and safety.

The boat started to pull away, my family calling out farewells that got caught in the breeze, barely reaching my ears. "Be safe! Come home soon!" I waved, a lump in my throat and a knot in my stomach. I felt a deep sense of foreboding, like this farewell was somehow more final than the others before it. 'You too,' I whispered, knowing they wouldn't hear me. Pasting a grim smile on my face, I waved until I could no longer see the shoreline.

I finally turned to greet the small ship's cat that had sat down on a crate nearby. My companions had gone below, and I decided to rest in solitude for awhile. My furry friend chatted with me for the next few hours, telling me about her days on the boat and the rats that she forcibly ejected whenever they came running across the desk. She didn't seem to mind my silence, needing no prompting to continue the one-sided conversation. Not that I could say I was surprised really, I had always found cats to be rather vain creatures. Despite the small ever-present personality flaw, I liked them immensely. They never cared what others thought, their regality and grace part of their every movement. That was probably why I enjoyed my own cat form so much, it enabled me to take on their essence for the time I was in it.

Joining my friends in the common room under the deck for the evening, we all settled in for the boring journey. Nothing ever happened on these boats, they were spelled not to sink unless we were outright attacked. As that was an extremely uncommon occurrence, we did not even bother to add it to our list of potential worries. Instead we distracted ourselves with drink, and food, and card games. Every day we would go on the deck, having cleared a large area of obstacles to create a training ring. The crew watched with delight while we sparred, or shifted, or in Taren's case brought out animal companions to aid in battle. Soon they were picking favorites, gambling on our bouts with jovial enthusiasm. I grew more skilled at defeating Gilly, my matches against the tiny warrior often ending in ties rather than my previous losing streak. I knew the possibility of having to actually fight her or her race was slim, but it was vital to gather skills where I may. The enemy had guardians of it's own, and rumor held that some were a match in size to the little gnome.

* * *

I was up with the dawn on the day we were to arrive at Stormwind harbor. Hurrying to the deck, I could already see the coastline in the distance, the shining towers of the great cathedral catching the early morning sun. I waited impatiently, sorely tempted to fly the rest of the way, but knowing it was too far. It rankled that I could cross the entire continent if I so chose, but go too far off the coast and some magical essence over the water would take hold. The fatigue was incomprehensible, and I constantly found myself wondering what force didn't want us crossing the sea. Always thinking of the lands that might be hidden out of sight, just over the horizon in the trackless deep. I no longer wondered what lay under the ocean, enough trips down there to catch crab and lobster had shown me nothing but darkness, and I disliked the odd feeling it gave me. I always hurried back from such trips, my courage failing me at the thought of slimy tentacles reaching out to pull me into the breathless shadows.

I pulled myself back to the present at the sound of boat hull scraping dock. My companions hurried up from below with the last of their belongings and we said farewell to the crew, promising to look them up for the return trip.

* * *

I gazed over at the formidable figure of Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind. He stood at the head of a long table, the summoned guardians and his personal council ranged around him. A map was open before us, the world of Azeroth in miniature, the two continents separated by a swirling icon. A maelstrom that remained fixed in the sea. I noticed crude drawings had been added to the map, and notes written beside the unknown lands south of Silverpine Forest. The king first pointed to the oblong shapes depicted near the maelstrom.

"Scouts report the discovery of two uncharted islands near this position. We were going to mount a further investigation, but their report included the sighting of horde warships in the area. As much as I do not want to leave possible resources to our enemy, we have more pressing matters to attend to. The first being the collapse of the great wall that separated Silverpine from the once thriving kingdom of Gilneas. It is said that the residents are still there, but that a corruption has twisted their appearances." I turned, eying my companions uneasily. We knew the rumors, that the people there were now half-man, half-wolf. That while in their human forms they were civil and mostly normal, but their wolf forms were uncontrollable and bloodthirsty. This news did not bode well, especially if the horde were to try and harness their power against us. I looked up as the king continued to speak.

"Despite the uncertainties, we plan to offer these people our allegiance. We will need plenty of help in the coming months to deal with the approaching threat to our lands. Which brings us to our second matter. Reliable sources had reported sightings of the great earth warder. However, they say he is coated in fire and fused with metal, and his mind twisted in insanity. He now calls himself Deathwing, and has vowed total destruction on our world. Several towns have already been obliterated in fire, and his rage is tearing fissures in the earth and sending great waves to swamp the coast." My stomach twisted, hoping my home was not already on the list of casualties. Varian's hand smashed upon the table, commanding our attention as he gazed upon us all with a fierce light in his eyes.

"We have not the power to deal with him yet, especially since he doesn't land. I fear that we must put this problem to the side for now in the face of more immediate dangers. Hyjal burns, and the rage of the dragon has destabilized the maelstrom, tearing a hole straight down to the core of the world. Our most powerful shamans stand now, holding it together with all of their power, but it is you who must go down into the core to mend the damage before it can tear the world apart." His face sobered even more, if that were at all possible. "If you fail, it will be the end of our world. All our hopes go with you. Go now, return to your homes to make any final preparations before you take your places on the front lines."

We scattered quickly, Gilly parting with us to check on her family as we headed back to the ship that still lay at port. We did not speak, the words becoming meaningless in the face of this new danger. The crew greeted us happily before taking in our now serious demeanor. They hastily backed off, setting forth with all speed. They all knew what our pensive silence meant, having seen it before too many times. I spent the next week pacing, dreading what I would find when we arrived.

* * *

I couldn't fight back the gasp that left my mouth at the sight of my home. The town lay in ruins, the dock broken and the houses that were still standing lying at angles between the fissures dividing the coast. A small amount of guards fought on the coastline, trying to drive back the water elementals that attacked. They had been driven mad by the disturbance to their ocean home. Others appeared to be scanning the coastline for survivors, and I despaired to see how few had been found. I threw myself off the deck of the ship, shifting mid air to speed towards the shambles that was all that was left of my house.

I found Athene sitting on the step outside the blocked door, her anguished gaze telling me all I needed to know. I could feel my knees hitting the ground as I collapsed beside her, my life shattered with the loss of my parents. "What happened?" I asked softly as I put my arms around her, not sure whether it was to comfort her or me. She looked up, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"We heard news that the dragon was over Winterspring, headed straight south from there. An'ma insisted I go get extra supplies from Darnassus, just in case we needed to flee. I keep wondering if she knew, but no one thought he would come here. I wasn't even here to protect them! They were crushed when the house collapsed." She broke off with a sob, and I surrendered for a moment to the numb pain that had collected in my chest. We sat together for awhile, trying to get ourselves under control before Athene quietly led me to the shallow grave she had dug. I knelt to the ground in front of them, whispering words of love as I encouraged the ground to bloom with beautiful flowers. When the grave was covered in colorful shrubs I stood up, Athene giving me an appreciative squeeze.

"Oh, no. Not your parents too." I turned to the twins that had walked up behind us, unnoticed.

"I'm afraid so," I whispered sadly. "What about yours?"

"Drowned," Talon spat angrily. "We found them washed up on the shoreline with some of the others." He kicked a rock, his face roiling with barely controlled fury. In contrast, Taren was uncharacteristically silent, the more introverted brother retreating into himself. I gripped both their arms, my voice ringing with promise.

"We will avenge their memories, do not fear. I will never stop fighting until the Dragon has been cast back into the chasm whence he came." They nodded in agreement, Athene joining us now that there was no reason for her to stay. Holding hands for comfort, we once again readied our supplies before going to war...

* * *

**Author's note: I was conflicted about how much angst to put in this chapter, but I felt that I had to show just how bitter and jaded Alanta is becoming by this point. I always wondered how the character I played really felt about the danger she was constantly put in. Especially since they cannot die, as guardians they are brought back again and again even through death to continue protecting the land. The stress of such a life must be incredible. I feel that this also will give good basis to her unwillingness to form any lasting emotional bonds with non-guardians. This specific tragedy will also give her much in common with Thorin once he is introduced to the story. The next chapter will be the last of the back story for Alanta before we say good bye to her sister and friends and head to middle earth. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please leave comments if you have the time. It would mean so much. May Elune be with you.**


	3. The Lost

The ride on dragon back to the fabled Hyjal was short. I spent the time looking around, my discomfort at the sight of the ruined land growing by the minute. Cresting a range of mountains, I was suddenly flying over an inferno. Lava covered the ground, surrounding a sinister glowing tower of ember colored, twisted metal. I hissed in shocked fury when the lava erupted to reveal the firelord Ragnaros, returned from the elemental plane. It had been many years since last I saw him, since last I defeated him. I was infuriated to see my work reversed thus, and by what power I could not imagine.

The dragon continued its flight, spurred to greater speeds at the appearance of our old enemies. It was not long before I was deposited gently on the mountain top, at one of the last footholds we held in the area. The guards were beset by raging elementals, living stone that trembled with the fury of the aching land. I raced to join the battle, dispatching the enemy and keeping an eye out for the spies rumored to be in hiding. Small faery-dragons still fluttered through the air, and I wondered at their resilience. They turned out to be quite useful, pointing me in the direction of the cultists that had cloaked themselves in the shadows.

I smiled grimly, quite tempted to roll my eyes when the revealed spies attempted to kill me, shouting insults all the while. They were pitifully unprepared, and it did not take me long to mete justice out upon their ranks. The noise of battle came to a halt as our foes dispersed, but I knew I could not rest. I was quickly directed to follow the path further into the mountain, to give aid to those still working to reclaim the rest of the land. I called for Luna, my beloved nightsaber companion, wishing to remain close to the ground so as not to attract attention to myself in this hostile environment. My road led upwards, the crest of the hill between mountains flattening out to reveal a nightmare. I groaned, feeling the pain of the trees burning in the valley below. Living flames danced through the clearings, battling with other guardians and the treants of the valley.

I wasn't surprised to note through my pain that I was the only druid present. I suddenly felt that I should leave, knowing the agony of the forest would prove too distracting to allow me to fight properly. I was bent over in the saddle, desperately trying to maintain my concentration, but it was a losing battle. Luna was forced to make the decision for me. Whipping around, she carried me back down the path to the portals that would lead to the city, not stopping until we were through.

* * *

"My lord king, I beg of you. Any other position. I am ashamed to say the pain is too much to endure. Hyjal burns, and I along with it. There must be something else I can do." Varian looked at me thoughtfully, surprised at my request. I had never declined a task before, and I could see his worry. Finally he nodded, coming to a decision.

"There is a ship heading to a nearby island. Scouts report a land rich with resources that we sorely need, but the horde are headed there as well. Use caution and assist in taking control of the fortifications. You might also ask your sister to join you, her work here stabilizing the portals has finished and she also requires another task." I thanked him gratefully before heading swiftly towards the area where he indicated I would find Athene. She was weaving a spell through the air, and I waited patiently for her to finish before approaching. She whirled at my touch.

"Oh, Alanta it's you!" Taking in my pained look, she grabbed my arms in concern. "Are you well, sister? How does the battle for Hyjal fare?" I sighed in frustration.

"It is bad," I admitted. "The mountain drowns in flames, and I was forced away. The others will have to continue without me. We have another task. Varian has asked the both of us to go by warship to help secure resources on a newly discovered island." I received a nod in reply, Athene quickly turning to grab her supplies before following me towards the docks.

* * *

I scanned the shipyard critically before spotting what was to be our entourage. At the end of one dock a group of soldiers stood, nervously shifting in their glittering plate armor. Their captain was a little ways back, speaking to a familiar duo. I smiled slightly to see the twins would be joining us on this latest venture, raising my hand in greeting as the captain nodded in our direction. They turned, surprise morphing into delight at the sight of us. Their enthusiasm for battle with the horde was helpful in calming my nerves. I did not particularly enjoy combat against our rivals, but I could not help feeling their anticipation. I let it wash over me, giving me the strength to step onto the ship that was now docking.

The deck swayed over the waves as we pulled away from the safe harbor, the men quieting to listen as the ships crew shouted orders to each other. They were an efficient lot, having us underway remarkably fast. I sat back out of the way to await our arrival at the island, not bothering to look out over the endless deeps. I knew it to be all the same, and suppressed a shudder even as I prayed silently for a safe trip. I could swim very well, but that knowledge did nothing to erase the nameless dread I felt at the thought of what might be hiding down in the deeps.

It was Athene that called my attention to the ship ahead of us with a yell of surprise. It was one of our own, and looked to have somehow flipped over. My mind roiled with the possibilities as I took in the sight of its beleaguered crew huddled on the keel. What had happened should be impossible, the only explanation I came to being a freak storm. Which would make these survivors extremely lucky to have survived a force strong enough to overturn the large warship. I was utterly unprepared for the tentacles that shot out of the water, grabbing the remains of the wreck and dragging it under to the terrified screams of its occupants. Our crew was doing no better, for the leviathan soon tired of its toy and moved on us with a screech.

Hacking at arms, dodging suckers and splintering wood, I fought with all my strength alongside the crew. Unfortunately the sword I had grabbed off the deck in my hurry to arm myself was clumsy in my hand. I had never trained with such a weapon, and soon grew frustrated, thinking to cast it away in favor of my staff. Giving it a quick glance, I screamed. I would recognize the blade anywhere, it having belonged to my sister for the last two years. Whirling, I scanned the deck, searching for a face I could no longer see. Men were being dragged into the depths one by one, and I could only assume my dear little sister had reached the same fate. I grew panicked, knowing that unlike me she could not breathe underwater. Without thinking I dove over the side, shifting when I hit the water to take on the form of a great whale.

The ocean was surprisingly clear, allowing me to see right to the bottom. I spotted Athene sinking, her still form leaving a trail of bubbles to mark her descent. I shot after her, going as fast as I was able through the thrashing water around me. Forgetting about the beast, I focused all my attention on getting to her, not noticing its attention shift to me. I was suddenly grabbed around the middle, the massive arm squeezing mercilessly and driving the breath from my body. In my pain I lost hold of my form, a bright point of fear assaulting my mind when I too began to drown. The darkness quickly claimed me...

* * *

I stood on the pinnacle of rock, staring down in awe at the seething maelstrom as around me our most powerful shamans worked to hold it together. I tried not to think of the last time I was in water, convinced that even the leviathan itself would be torn apart by the waters fury here. I had been rescued that time, and Athene as well, along with most of our crew. A wise shaman had bestowed spells upon us to allow us to breath underwater, and to speed our movements. Our time in the depths was a blur as we worked to subdue the naga that threatened to destroy the lord of waters, Neptulon. It had been a hard battle, and I fervently hoped I would never have to enter those depths again.

Now I awaited an orc of all people to assist me in gaining access to the plane of earth. I tried not to waste time in thinking about how we were forced to band together with our enemies to heal the land, it was too disconcerting. I supposed I had a certain rogue dragon to thank for forcing us to temporarily put aside our differences. The threat of extinction tended to do that, I thought wryly. Climbing aboard the back of the orc's wyvern steed, I clasped her waist tightly.

"Hold on," she growled. "Oh, and probably best not to look down." She took off and we were above the center of the whirlpool in moments. Promptly forgetting her earlier warning, I stared down, down, into the abyss. It went on forever, and I felt the sickening swoop of my stomach at the sight. Wincing slightly, I closed my eyes when she gave a whoop and dove. I felt the air rushing past us, and resisted the urge to peek, trusting her to know what she was doing. It took me a moment to realize we had landed, and I heard her cackle as she disentangled my hands from her tunic. "Looked down, didn't ya?" I nodded ruefully, jumping when she gave me a slap on the back in merriment. "Not the first one to have that reaction, don't worry yerself over it."

I snorted and headed towards the gathering in the center of the building I now found myself in. Conversation stilled upon my arrival, greetings flowing my way before it picked up again, only this time to include me. I was given to understand that I would be looking for fragments of the pillar that stood broken in the center of the hall. Once repaired, they told me, the land would be safe again from tearing apart. I headed outside, taking with me their warnings to stay in the air if at all possible to avoid the countless monsters that lived amongst the stone.

I was stopped still upon exiting into the open air, looking with wide eyes at the sight that greeted me. It appeared to be a cavern, but so massive that the ceiling was lost in the mist above, and the walls stretched away far into the distance. Outcroppings of colorful glowing stone covered the ground, their crystalline planes reflecting the natural light in the cavern. I flew curiously over to one, the beautiful blue rock mesmerizing. Taking out a small knife I chipped a few pieces off, placing them carefully in my pack. I took a few moments to fly around, gathering samples of every color imaginable. Their iridescent light and flawless beauty had left me with an insatiable need to keep some for myself.

Everywhere I looked was a new wonder. Liquid pools of a silvery substance coated the ground in one spot, in another, snakes made of living rock and crystal burrowed in and out of the ground. Drakes of the same material traversed the air, and tiny crystals flew around the space of their own will, chiming like the wisps in my home city of Darnassus. Dwarves seemed to be the main people here that we were aiding, which made total sense to me. Only creatures of the earth could have created such magnificent works in the stone. I would spend the next few weeks helping to restore their realm and earning their trust, before finally managing to fix the world pillar...

* * *

I trudged through sand, grateful to be back under the bright sky after days of living underground. The massive desert I found myself in held many lost secrets, and I had been given a short leave from combat to help a local archeologist unearth them. Nessingwary was a little annoying, with his reckless ways and countless explosives, but I didn't question him. He always managed to get the job done, and over time I had learned to keep my opinions to myself. The eccentric man never listened anyways. Nearing the pyramid where he had asked me to meet him, I looked warily around at the giant scarabs scuttling through the dunes. They didn't appear to be hostile, so I let them be.

I spent a few days at Nessingwary's side, digging for treasure as he called it, and dealing with local pests. I also took the time to do a small study of the inhabitants. Clustered around the main water source, and oasis, was an ancient city. Called Ramkahen, its people were intelligent and very unique. Built very much like a centaur, they were all various species of great cats. They walked on four legs, giant paws leaving no mark in the sand at their passing. Their torsos extended upright, strong arms and broad shoulders supporting a markedly feline head that still contained traces of human-like features. The town was stunning, baas reliefs decorating the walls in blue marble and gold. Etchings covered almost every available space, their meaning unknown to me. And everywhere around, the palm trees swayed gently in the light wind that carried with it a most delicious scent of fruit and flowers.

* * *

I coughed as I came back to consciousness, glaring at the dwarf pilot that had managed to crash land us on the deck of the ship outside our latest base in the far highlands. I had been returned to battle, and my first day was not going well. The stormy sky held dark promises of what was to come, shadowing the hostile land in perpetual twilight. Our first mission in this new territory, establish a base. No easy task with horde crawling like flies along the coastline. It took the help of a little gnome engineer and a lot of explosives to get our enemies to back off, but it was eventually done. I had to wonder at the small creature's sanity when he had me shot to the deck of the attacking airship by cannon, only to plant my bombs before leaping to the water below to escape to coming blast.

I had refused to reenter the water, leaving the naga threat to someone else before heading further into the highlands. Like the deeps of the earth where I had spent many weeks, here also there dwelt large tribes of dwarves. I was enlisted to aid them in beating off the ogres and giants that constantly harried their towns. These dwarves were very good fighters, especially, I noted with amusement, when they were drunk. Reckless too, but I supposed that didn't matter, because they were very strong. I directed their movements, assisting with strategy, and we soon defeated the encroaching forces.

I spent equal amounts of time fighting and celebrating, it seemed, in the days that followed. Every victory was punctuated with a feast, or maybe just an excuse to drink, not that they needed one. One day I was inside the belly of some horrific, fanged abomination. Next day I was helping to celebrate a wedding that tied together the two distinct tribes of the hills. I fought horde and raging elementals in equal measure. I assisted the red dragonflight in protecting their sacred grounds, and bore witness to the leader Alexstraza in her vain attempt to defeat Deathwing. It was luck that allowed us to save her when the battle was lost, and I despaired in the knowledge that it would now be up to us, the guardians, to see to his demise.

* * *

I stood once again in the keep of Stormwind. The king had recalled us after victory in the highlands had been assured, and I knew we would now move on our greatest foe. I shifted in anticipation, hanging on his instructions in case my opinion was needed. It filled me with pride that he often called on our expertise in times of planning strategy.

"We will send in all the armies at our disposal at the forefront," he was saying now. "I have gathered several battalions of combat-ready soldiers, and they are prepared to march on the lair of the dragon. You, my guardians, will be held as a reserve." I frowned, knowing his plan would not work. It would not do to hold my silence, so I stood, gaining his attention.

"My lord, if I may?" He nodded. "With all due respect, your men are not prepared for this."

"They are brave and strong," he injected, the warning clear in his tone. I sighed inwardly that he thought to take offense at my words.

"I agree. However their courage will not avail them. They will be slaughtered like sheep, for they have not the skills that we do to survive the rage of the beast. I seek only to preserve as many lives through this as possible, and would ask permission to propose a different plan." Varian gazed around the table, noting the silent approval of my fellow guardians. They would support my plan, and he bowed to my knowledge.

"Let's hear it then."

"Let your men follow us in. There will be plenty of lesser minions swarming the base of the citadel where Deathwing now resides, and we cannot be troubled with them. This is where your men should be, they will be more than capable of stemming the tide. That would then leave us space to engage his lieutenants, and any other abominations he has hidden out of sight. I would ask that the men do not attempt to approach the dragon himself at all. We have not the time to worry about protecting them, and will fight better with just our own. I feel this is our best chance." I thought for a minute that the king had not heard me, so deep in thought was he. I waited patiently, not wanting to interrupt whatever decision he was coming to.

He straightened at last, his troubled gaze smoothing into one of acceptance and determination. "Very well, we will do it this way. I can see the wisdom in your words, it is a good plan. Gather as many as you can, all guardians that can be spared. My men will meet you at the battlefield. This may be our last chance to save everything that we hold most dear."

Within hours the city was emptied of guardians and soldiers as we headed out to the final confrontation. The city echoed with our shouts of hope. "For the Alliance, glory to our cause!" The people cheered below, our brave words leaving them certain of our victory. I smiled, wishing I had their faith, and knowing that we had no choice but to win. For the sake of those standing below as we flew to battle, the men and women and children that depended on those of us strong enough to face the cataclysm.

* * *

Some weeks later I stood looking on as my sister pored through a book of new spells in the spires of the floating city of Dalaran. The battle had been won, and we were finally resting after we had finished cleaning up the aftermath of battle. I had begun to notice Athene suffering in her grief now that she had too much time to think about our parents. She complained of her spells being affected, and I worried for her constantly. I myself had taken to spending countless hours at the training dummies, pounding out my restless anger. Any time a mission came by, no matter how small, I was out marching against the threat with dangerous fury. We both reacted differently, and I knew this was my way of coping. I wondered if it was better, and selfishly thought that at least I was still effective. Banishing the mean jibes my angry mind directed towards Athene, I tried to think of some way to snap her out of her depression.

She suddenly flung herself out of her chair, violently directing a stream of fire to devour the delicate wooden furniture. "I can't do this!" she shrieked. I grabbed her in a hug after throwing a bucket of water at the lingering flames. For a moment she fought me before collapsing into my arms with a broken sob. I felt the tears trickling down my own face as we finally took the time to grieve properly together, drawing strength from each other. "My portals aren't working, I'm losing my grip," she said breaking the silence. I thought for a moment, coming to a decision to try and help her.

"Send me to Darnassus? I know you can still do that one, it's the first one you ever learned. Do you remember?" She smiled sadly, recalling the day she had first successfully crafted the glowing portal.

"I remember accidentally sending you into the broom closet first several times." I snickered, recalling how I had banged my head on the shelves before figuring out where I was, and the shock on an'das' face when he heard the ruckus and came running.

"It was always exciting those first weeks, never knowing where I would end up." She punched my arm in mock annoyance before sobering.

"Why do you need me to send you to Darnassus though? There's a city portal just down the street." I rolled my eyes at how she expertly either missed the point or tried to evade my request.

"I want to see you do it. I know you can, and I want you to see that you can." Clasping her arm, I added quietly. "I believe in you, I always have. We will get through this together." She nodded, stepping back and beginning the spell that would send me to another place. The magic wove through the air, and I ignored the feeling of subtle wrongness, putting it down to nerves. I wanted her to feel confident again and this was the first step. So when the portal opened in front of me I didn't hesitate, giving her a wave before I stepped through...

The world disappeared for a moment before re materializing around me. I looked around in utter confusion when the city did not appear, rather I was greeted to the sight of an unfamiliar forest at the base of a large chain of mountains. "_Where am I_?"

* * *

**Author's note: Back story over, now the real adventure begins. I hope this chapter wasn't too hard to follow. I tried to include a bit about her adventures before killing the dragon, but I saw no need to put in the actual fight, leaving that more or less to the imagination. Thanks again to those reading this, if you get the time don't hesitate to tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Unexpected Hostility

I looked around uncertainly. My surroundings were unquestionably beautiful, but they did not squelch the fear. I did not recognize this place. As someone who had taken pride in exploring the world over, I thought I had discovered all there was to know. This realization that I may have been very wrong was disconcerting. The stronger half of me felt offended by this inner display of weakness, and I decided to explore properly. The trees near me were very tall, and blazing with all the colors of autumn. A slight breeze was the only thing to disturb the quiet of the forest around me, and I relaxed in the knowledge that there were no enemies in my immediate area.

Determining the best course of action, I shifted, pulling feathers around me before shooting up over the trees cautiously. I stayed hidden just above the canopy, not wanting to risk an unseen hunter shooting me down. From my vantage point I could see that I was quite close to the base of the mountains. The forest went on for a great distance, only being split up by a dirt path not far from where I had found myself. Turning to scan the other direction, I noticed a wooden wall around what must be a town. I winged closer, attempting to remain unseen while trying to get a glimpse of the inhabitants. It would not do to accidentally barge into an enemy camp, so I was relieved to note that the guards patrolling the walls were unmistakably dwarves.

I made my way back to the ground, not wanting to startle the townsfolk, before confidently heading for the main gate. I relished the thought of a warm meal and the chance to rest and get directions, I remembered the dwarves of the highlands as being generous hosts. Their inns and taverns were legend, the best ale and roasted meats I had ever hoped to find. I was pleased to see the gates standing wide open, this must be a safe area, though the presence of guards told me they were still cautious. I thought for a moment on what enemies they would likely expect in this area, aside from the usual beasts. It never even occurred to me for a moment to consider myself one such enemy, or I might have been better prepared.

"Where do you think you're going elf? State your business!" I backed up a few paces hurriedly, raising both hands in a gesture of peace towards the guards that now had axes leveled at my chest. I was terribly confused, did they think I was going to attack them? These certainly didn't look like the small amount of dwarves I had been forced to fight before, they were missing the dark gleam of corruption in their eyes. I decided a friendly approach was my best bet, not wanting to antagonize them.

"Peace, friend, I mean you no harm. I fear I am a little lost, and in need of direction." The guards expressions did not waver, hostility clear on their faces.

"A likely story. You'll be getting no help here, best move along if you know what's good for you." '_What_?' This was the first time I had gotten such a reaction from those I would normally consider allies. Seeing I hadn't moved, they continued to snarl at me. "Go on, get out of here. Your kind are no longer welcome after what you did to us when the blasted dragon came." Now I was really confused. I had helped as many as I could when Deathwing attacked the land, and I could not remember doing anything to cause offense. Indeed, everywhere I went I was greeted with enthusiasm by those in need of aid. It was perplexing, but I could see I was getting nowhere so I retreated back towards the treeline.

* * *

I had made a small camp in a clearing not far from the wall, but still out of sight. It was just past midday now, but I knew I could not get far without a meal and a rest, so I planned to spend the night here. Reaching into my pack I pulled out a biscuit to munch on, frowning slightly at the sweet flavor. It was one of Athene's magic biscuits, and would keep for as long as I left them in the bag. I didn't especially care for the taste, but they would sustain me, so I let it go for now. I reached a hand back in, thinking to see how many I had with me, when my fingers brushed against a cool stone. I felt a rush of relief as I pulled out the rock engraved with a familiar rune. My hearthstone, the rune on it standing for the most simple of concepts. Home. I knew it was the easy way out of this predicament, especially since I wanted to know more about this place, but I thought it more important to return home and reassure my sister that I had not been lost.

Closing my eyes, I thought of the tower where Athene was studying. We both used it as a temporary living space after our house had been destroyed. I thought of the books lining the walls, the faint gleam of magic in the air, and the sounds of water from the fountain outside. I grew impatient momentarily when the rush of air that should have sent me home never came. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by a silent, dark rock. I shook it slightly, willing the familiar glow of magic to appear, or the warm humming when it would tremble on the brink of performing its only function. Nothing happened. '_Can't be_,' I gasped. But there was no sign of life from the stone in my hand, and I tossed the seemingly broken object back into my bag in frustration. I had never heard of such a thing happening. For someone to lose one was inconvenient, but for one to stop working entirely? Unheard of, in all my years not once had such a thing occurred, and this was the very first stone I had acquired all that time ago on my choosing day.

I felt a new kind of fear as I recalled the disappearance of a small amount of guardians over the years. Every so often, someone would suddenly go missing, no explanation. They were here the one day and gone the next, and not a trace of them was left behind save a grieving family. None had ever returned that I was aware of, and they were named the lost, their faces preserved in the stone or wood halls of their birth. I remembered their faces, dim memories from over the years. Luckily none had been close friends, but they were comrades in arms, and that made them unofficially family. I began to wonder if I had just joined their ranks, and if the others were here somewhere as well. My thoughts turned to my sister, now truly alone if I couldn't find my way back. I resolved to try and approach the town again in the morning, determined to get some help finding my way home. Calling softly for Luna, I was relieved when she appeared with a puff of smoke. She was still able to get to me, and I basked in the comfort of her presence as the afternoon wore on.

* * *

An hour had gone past when my ears caught the sound of shuffling leaves and the giggle of children. I smiled at the sound, catching a glimpse of two small boys running through the trees. The bigger one had golden hair that shone in the sun, the little one his polar opposite. This one was as dark as the first was light, and so small that his toddling steps looked comical as he hurried to keep up with the other. I remained still as they headed my direction, eyes half closed and struggling to hold back a grin as I watched them spy on me. I could hear them debating whether to come closer as they peered around the trunk of a large tree, eyes wide at the sight of Luna beside me. When the older one seemed close to going in another direction I decided to speak up, not wanting them to wander off into the forest alone.

"Where are two brave warriors such as yourselves headed to this fine day?" The little one jumped behind his larger companion, both of them puffing out their chests at the compliment. Gaining their courage they came closer before they began to introduce themselves in what I recognized as a well practiced ritual.

"I'm Fili," the big one spoke up, before nudging his accomplice. When the little one didn't speak he sighed. "That's my brother, Kili." Giving him another poke, they both bowed, the movement of the elder fluid, his little brother only slightly clumsy. "At your service," they both added. I chuckled before nodding solemnly back, in approximation of a bow from where I sat.

"Alanta at yours." I motioned for them to sit, smiling when Kili ignored me in favor of approaching Luna in fascination. Fili moved to pull him back, eying the large cat warily, and I hastened to reassure him. "It's alright, she's quite friendly. Just don't go pulling on anything." Looking somewhat calmer, Fili joined his brother in gently patting Luna, looking pleased when she let out a large rumbling purr. She appeared content to let the small boys clamber over her, lying down smoothly and letting out a yawn that left them both awed.

"Fee, fee, look at her huge teefs!" They sat beside her as she took a nap, pelting me with questions. I decided to ask a few of my own before answering any, wanting to know where the boys parents were.

"What are you two doing in the forest all alone?" They tried to appear serious, contorting their small faces into what I presumed was meant to be a war-like grimace.

"We're gonna patrol the forest to keep the town safe." Fili looked proud of himself, and I guessed it had been his idea. I nodded seriously in return, acting as if I spoke to a fellow guardian.

"Excellent idea, have to keep those wolves and bears away from your homes. I'm sure your mum and da would be proud of your dedication." I was startled to see their faces fall, instantly wondering if perhaps they were orphans. My suspicion was partially confirmed when Fili spoke up quietly as he stroked his brothers hair.

"Haven't got a da," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry." Thinking to relate to them, I told them softly "I don't either." They looked up in surprise, giving a hesitant smile. I thought to divert them to happier topics, but Fili spoke up again.

"Da was killed by orcs before Kili was born. Now there's only Mum and Uncle. We have to live here now, but someday we're going to go back to our real home." I was a little surprised that such a young child knew so much, and felt sad that this place I was in seemed no more free of the pain of war than my own home. I wondered what the last thing he had said meant, had they been driven away by orcs?

"What happened to your home?" I listened carefully as Fili began to recite something that must have been told to him many times.

"Uncle says a dragon took it. He stole our gold and drove us out of the mountain far away. But one day we will go back and take it once more, and he will be king. He says we will be princes, but I don't know if I will like that. I just want to be me." I smiled, thinking his uncle must have been telling him fairy stories. I thought sharing my story wouldn't hurt, even if it did encourage what I thought was their game of make believe.

"A dragon took my mum and da away too. Tell you what. When you are all grown up, we'll go to this mountain and kick that dragon out together." I held out a hand to them, taking both their smaller ones.

"Promise?" They asked, looking hopeful.

"Promise."

* * *

The afternoon was drawing on when I heard faint yelling filtering through the trees. I stood up, trying to make out the words. A brow raised as I looked towards my two guests, apparently the source of the far off distress. They were playing with a few of my little friends that had answered my call, oblivious to the building ruckus. Seraph fluttered around them, a kitten and rabbit each in their laps.

"Someone is calling for you," I stated mildly. They both jumped, startling their charges as they gave me guilty looks. It dawned on me quickly that they must not have told anyone where they were going. "You snuck out..." They nodded, shame gracing their features. Scooping up the animals, I sent them off for a bit before turning to my nervous charges. Motioning Luna to stay where she was, I addressed the boys. "Come, we must let them know you are safe." They followed reluctantly, stopping altogether when they recognized the voice calling for them.

"Uncle is going to be so mad," Fili whispered. I collared them before they could run off, eying them sternly.

"Where's my brave warriors who were ready to patrol the forest and protect their town? Part of being a brave warrior is admitting when you've done wrong, and apologizing. Your uncle will be angry because he is scared that you are lost." They looked unconvinced, but once again followed me. It wasn't long before a much larger dwarf appeared, striding along as he frantically called out the names of his nephews. I hailed him, hiding my distress at his instant hostility. "Excuse me, but I believe these are the two you are looking for."

"Get away from them!" He yelled furiously, prompting the boys to scurry behind me in fear. Sighing, I turned away from him, guessing he wouldn't actually attack me with them so near. I put a hand on their shoulders, smiling encouragingly.

"Remember what I told you my brave warriors. Go now and show me your courage." They straightened considerably, moving forward when I nudged them towards their uncle. Placing themselves in front of him, they spouted apologies and promises not to repeat their misdeeds. I watched as the stormy look left his eyes, and he gathered them up closely, burying his face in their hair. Both boys let out a squeak of protest, so he loosened his grip slightly before giving me a look of grudging appreciation. It was quickly replaced with fear as he looked at something over my shoulder, gathering the boys behind him. A sword was in his hand before I could blink, and I whirled around to see what had prompted his defensive attitude.

"Luna," I breathed, giving my companion an annoyed glare as I moved protectively between her and the dwarves. "I thought I told you to stay at camp." She gave a rumbling reply, prompting me to roll my eyes at her protectiveness. "I don't care if he looks threatening, I can handle myself." She snorted, lying down in a huff and I turned to see the dwarf giving me a strange look. He was too busy focusing on me to stop Fili and Kili from racing around him to greet their new friend again. I had to hurry to get in the way of his weapon when he made to charge at the large cat with a yell. I threw my hands up, quickly thickening my skin before his sword could slice though my hand. "Wait! She won't hurt them, please don't attack my friend!" He stopped, my words and the fact that his sword had bounced off my hand startling him. It was just long enough for him to notice Luna laying carefully still as the boys bounced gleefully on her back.

Sheathing his weapon, he stared at me. I decided to try and bridge the awkward silence. Bowing smoothly as the boys had, I introduced myself. "Alanta, at your service." He twitched, a note of surprise crossing his face before he resumed a glare. His raven hair and sparking sapphire eyes only added to the dark look he gave me.

"Thorin," he said shortly. I almost rolled my eyes at the abruptness of it, deciding to ignore the fact that he made no mention of service. It had been drilled into me to be polite to everyone other than my enemies, and I was determined to forge some kind of truce with these people. Questions boiled in my head. Where were we? Why were they so hostile? Even more importantly, why did he think I was going to harm the children? Even our enemies valued the lives of children enough to spare them without hesitation, it was the only thing we had in common. I wanted to ask them all, hoping that he would answer, but we were interrupted by the arrival of another dwarf who looked remarkably like Thorin. She raced towards him, alternately screaming obscenities at me and scolding her family. The boys disentangled themselves from their playmate and hurled their tiny bodies at the distraught woman.

"Mother!"

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, so I've begun the groundwork for Alanta's introduction to the dwarves. I hope you found little Fili and Kili to be suitably endearing, and Thorin to be accurate in personality. They aren't going to like her for quite awhile, but I think her returning of the boys will be enough to begin changing their minds about her. The appearance and disappearance of mounts/pets will be explained soon. I needed her to have access to her companions, but obviously she cannot have them all tagging along after her at the same time, that would be absurd. The reason for her hearthstone being broken, I'm making it so it is too far away from home for it to work. The thickening of the skin to stop a sword attack is based on a druid ability called barkskin. I'm not sure if they still have it, but for the purpose of this story she does. As for her lack of initial worry on the part of the roaming boys, those of you who have played the game know that children run around all over the place, and are untouchable. I felt it was appropriate to base that on a reverence for young lives that spans across all races. I hope I have explained anything people may be questioning, and my apologies for ending this chapter rather abruptly. There will be more interaction between them immediately in the next chapter, along with a little action. Thanks to those still reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**


	5. Gaining Acceptance

Dis turned to her brother, looking up from where she clutched her precious boys to demand an explanation. "Thorin, what is going on here? Who is this?" She sent a glare in the direction of the strange looking elf that stood in front of them, a great beast at her back. She was met by an entirely passive look in response, leaving her mildly surprised that the girl didn't return her blatant hostility. Perhaps she was just taunting them, the elves were notorious for their tricky ways. Before Thorin could reply, Fili began chattering animatedly about his new 'friends'.

"Mama, her name is 'anta and she showed us her animal friends, and she says when we get big she's gonna help us get the bad dragon, she promised!" Fili looked positively delighted, and Kili was nodding in agreement of his older brother's words, a beaming smile directed at his mother. She frowned and snorted at the idea that this elf would offer help to her kind, laughing inwardly at the thought of the skinny girl getting anywhere near a dragon. Placing her sons in the care of her brother, she stood up, training her imperious gaze on the calm elf in front of her.

"Dis, at your service," she stated, surprised when she received a hesitant smile.

* * *

I was filled with a mixture of relief and amusement when tiny Fili jumped to my defense against his mother. The little boy prattled happily, Kili nodding along with what he was saying as he told her about our interaction. She appeared disapproving when he mentioned the dragon, and I got the impression she was unhappy with the direction her son's imagination had taken him. Standing tall she introduced herself with a courteous bow, much more politely than her brother had. It gave me some small measure of hope that I might be able to make headway through her. I hurried to reciprocate the gesture.

"Alanta, at your service. I wish to apologize. Had I known the boys were missed, I would have encouraged them to return immediately." I hesitated before going ahead with some of my questions. "I must ask, have I done something to offend you? I do not understand why I have been so forcefully denied entrance to your town." Dis gave me an incredulous look.

"Surely your kind has a better memory than that? You abandoned us when the dragon came and took our home, despite all past alliances between us." She was seething by this point, and I was startled to realize the story Fili had told me was true. I was still confused by the accusation though. I had not heard of any dragon threat, surely my people would have responded had our aid been called for.

"So the lad's story was true? I don't understand. Dwarves have always allied themselves with the night elves, we would never have withdrawn aid had it been asked for." I tried to remember that I was far from home, but mention of a dissolved alliance between our two peoples told me just how far I must be.

"Night elves? Never heard of them, though you do look unlike any elf I've ever seen." Thorin admitted this grudgingly, not retracting blame fully, merely giving me the benefit of the doubt. I pounced on the opportunity.

"I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm afraid I am rather lost. Perhaps you can help me?" I approached them, digging through my bag for a map. Hearing Luna growl behind me, I gave her a warning look. "Luna, enough." She snarled a rude response, and I lost it. Glaring fit to kill, I pointed in the direction of camp. "That, was not very nice. Go, now, and when I require your opinion I shall ask for it." She slunk away, Fili and Kili making a sad noise at her departure. I turned to see the adults giving me another funny look, but I ignored it. "I'm sorry, she's normally better behaved. She is overly protective of me." They just nodded, looking rather confused at the thought of an animal having intelligent feelings, so I moved on.

Finally getting hold of the worn vellum, I drew it out and unrolled it, turning it to face them. Their confusion only mounted as they stared at it. "I do not recognize anything on here," Thorin said at last. I felt my blood run cold, rolling the now useless map up again and placing it carefully back in my pack.

"So I am a lost," I muttered. My eyes fell closed, a single tear escaping at the thought of my grieving sister now truly alone in the world. "Athene, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I sank to my knees, trying to ignore the two dwarves watching me with a mix of uncertainty and pity in the face of my grief.

"Who is Athene?" Dis asked quietly. I didn't answer right away, instead digging through my bag once again before pulling our a slightly faded painting. The smiling faces of my parents looked out of the picture, holding my sister and I in their arms. I held it out for them to see, choking back the tears that threatened at the long forgotten memory.

"Athene is my sister. She is all alone now, I will never be able to get back to her."

"What about your parents?" I bit my lip, drawing blood as I struggled to answer the question.

"They were murdered by a dragon." Dis and Thorin exchanged a look, silently coming to some sort of agreement.

"Ours were too. I am sorry for your loss." I nodded gratefully to Dis before replying bitterly.

"At least I managed to avenge their memories in the end."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"I killed the beast, and cast him back into the abyss whence he came. Everyone who fought alongside me took solace in our victory that day, and I will never forget what he took from me, for I took something from him as well. My armor is made from his scales, harder than any metal, his death offering me protection from anything." My audience looked aghast, and more than a little impressed when I offered them a closer look at my scaled armor.

"You killed a dragon?" Little Fili tugged on my hand, wide eyed as he tried to get my attention. I bent down to address him.

"Aye, little one. I have killed many dragons with the help of my friends. I made myself a promise not to rest after what he did, and if your dragon still lives, I will do the same for you one day."

* * *

Evening light bathed the trees in fire as we headed towards the town. Dis and Thorin had agreed that I could stay within the walls in return for my aid in protecting the settlement, an agreement I was more than happy with. It gave me a purpose in this new land, and I was grateful for the opportunity to erase whatever remaining prejudice they had against me. We neared the gate when the soft padding of heavy paws reached my ears and I turned to face Luna. Telling the two I would just be a moment, I walked over to her, bringing my face to rest against hers. "I'm sorry for being cross with you my friend. I think these people will make good new allies in this strange world, and I hope you will try and get along with them in future. For now though, it might be best if you went home." She nuzzled my neck, apologizing in her own way before vanishing in a puff of smoke. I gave the empty air a last fond look before turning to follow my new companions through the gate.

I had been pleased to find that my luck led me to become acquainted with the leader of the settlement, Thorin being more or less in charge. It made things a lot easier when no one else dared question my presence as I followed closely behind them, though I still received several strange looks. The town was remarkably well made, stone from the mountain having been cut into blocks to build almost everything around me. We passed many of these buildings by before turning down the lane to a modest two story home set slightly back from the others. It was no bigger than its neighbors, giving me a good impression of the leader who sought to live on the same level as his people.

I could feel that they were still uneasy with my presence, so I immediately offered to sleep in the nearby stable. "Won't you get cold?" Fili asked, before breaking out in a yawn. I grinned, shaking my head.

"No, I don't get cold. Besides it's a beautiful evening, and I shall feel right at home near the animals. I'm sure your mum will be wanting to get you in bed, it's been an exciting day." Thorin and Dis looked relieved, Thorin moving to accompany me to the smaller building nearby. I settled myself quickly on the hay in a warm corner of the building, voicing my thanks to the grumpy dwarf in front of me. Thorin merely grunted in reply before retreating back towards his home, closing the door behind him. I took a better look around now that I was alone, sending a nod of greeting to the two ponies that were housed in adjoining stalls. They were unlike any horses I had seen before, shaggy and sturdy, clearly built for cold weather and their smaller riders. Pulling out my cloak, I draped it over myself and lay back, my head positioned to be able to see out the window nearby. I felt some of my distress over the events of the day ease off at the sight of the full moon glowing overhead. It wasn't long before I had drifted off in a light doze, comfortable enough with my surroundings to close my eyes and rest.

* * *

_The earth was shaking...I could feel the tremors, knew the dragon was approaching. I readied myself, fear tensing my muscles as Deathwing flew into my sight. Wait a minute...this can't be right. Deathwing is dead..._

The dream ended abruptly, my foggy mind coming quickly to the realization that the shaking was in my arm, or rather on it. Someone was shaking me. I leaped to my feet with a yell, dagger in hand, as my eyes flew open. A familiar face greeted me, looking slightly startled and more than a little irritated. I sighed, lowering my weapon. "Thorin. I apologize, I seem to wake up like that more often than not lately. I hope I did not hurt you." He looked ready to say something rude before settling for an indignant snort.

"We are having breakfast. You are welcome to join us." The words appeared to have been forced out, and I wondered how welcome I actually was. Not very, if the look on his face was any indication.

"I don't wish to intrude," I replied carefully. "Perhaps you could point me in the direction of the nearest inn?" He looked momentarily surprised before settling back into his previous expression.

"It is dwarven run. They would probably refuse you service. Besides, I believe if you are going to be here for some while we should hear more about you. There are others joining us, close companions of mine that will need to meet you. Your staying here will not be an easy thing." I hid my annoyance at the thought of being refused service, it would be the first time such a thing ever happened to me. Nodding instead, I began to follow Thorin to his home. I supposed given the general reaction in the town I should consider myself lucky I hadn't been attacked yet. Though that was certainly still a possibility. I felt uncomfortable being in a place where I was so disliked, but it was hardly the first time. I knew if I worked hard enough these people would come to accept me in time, just like all the others.

I had barely walked through the door of the house when an unearthly shriek filled the air and I was hit in the knees and knocked over. I had the presence of mind to tuck my head as I fell, saving myself from a concussion, and looked up from my position on the floor at the gleeful expressions of Fili and Kili. Hearing a snort of amusement, I turned my head towards the sound and found Dis standing by a fire stirring something that smelled marvelous.

"We'll have to work on your reflexes girl. When you're ready to get up off the floor, come help with breakfast." I rolled my eyes, hopping quickly to my feet once Thorin had pulled the excited boys off me.

"Forgive me, I am unaccustomed to being waylaid by small children," I cracked, smiling when Thorin's mouth twitched at my horrible joke. Heading over to Dis, I began to feel a bit nervous. "What would you like me to do? I feel I must warn you, I am a terrible cook."

"Humph, female and you can't cook. We'll have to fix that. Stir this, and don't let it burn." Shoving the ladle into my hand, Dis turned away to finish making a massive batch of biscuits. I relaxed slightly, focusing on stirring the contents of the pot as smoothly as I was able. I still somehow managed to spill some on my armor and winced, wishing I had other attire to change into. It was irritating to have to clean and polish it, and I found myself stepping back as far as I could while still being able to reach the pot. At the sound of someone choking, I turned to see Dis shaking her head and trying not to laugh at me. I let out a huff of air, annoyed at how badly I was embarrassing myself. She finally took pity on me, coming over and declaring the food ready before taking the pot off the fire. Looking at all the food strewn over the counters, I began to wonder just how many people were going to be here. There was certainly enough for a whole army by my reckoning. My unspoken questions were soon answered at the sound of a heavy knock on the door, accompanied by many low voices, and even the sound of a small child.

* * *

Dis had requested I sit down before the others entered, placing me so that I had the large table between me and the door. Wondering if it was for my own protection, I sighed and sat back, unconsciously trying to make myself shorter. For all the good that would do. I knew I still looked incredibly odd amongst the other occupants of the room, and short of becoming invisible there was no way I was blending in. I caught Thorin's eye as he was about to open the door, acknowledging the loaded glance he shot in my direction with a nod. I wasn't about to cause any trouble of my own volition, though if the newcomers tried to openly attack me, I knew I certainly couldn't promise to sit there and take it. I kept calm, drawing on the small amount of diplomatic training I had, hoping I would be able to convince everyone that I wasn't some evil traitor. I sincerely hoped that part of this meeting would include them telling me their story, so I could figure out how to begin making some sort of reparations.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when the door opened, the clomping of many heavy boots announcing the arrival of the others. I watched them quietly from my corner, taking in all I could before they noticed me. There appeared to be eight adults, one younger but still relatively grown one, and a small child about Kili's age. The little one immediately ran to join the two boys in whatever game they were now playing in the other room. I smiled at their antics as they worked to sneak quietly past Dis, clearly hoping to sample breakfast before the others, but she was fast. Hooking them by their shirts, she divested them of the stolen biscuits and deposited them in seats near me at the table. I turned to give the newcomer a small smile, amused to see his eyes grow almost comically wide as he examined me with caution. After a few silent moments he drew the attention of everyone in the room with his suddenly loud introduction.

"I'm Ori, who are you?" Trying not to wilt under the weight of all the eyes now on me, I left my seat, bowing deeply towards Thorin's comrades. They all wore varying degrees of hostility, with the exception of little Ori, seated beside his friends.

"Alanta, at your service," I said quietly before resuming my seat to lessen the height difference between us. I nearly jumped up again when the group broke into a rather large argument, shouts of accusation being hurled every which way. It would appear that diplomacy was nonexistent here, the winner of an argument simply being he who could shout the loudest. This was quickly proven when Thorin silenced the crowd of angry dwarves with a few choice words in a language I could not identify. They sullenly filed over to the table, filling the seats while trying not to be the one to sit next to me. As the children were on my right, that left Thorin and Dis to occupy the two seats to my left, Thorin at the head of the table and Dis directly across from me. I pasted my best 'playing nice' expression on my face while ignoring all the glares I was receiving, relieved when Dis announced we would be eating before discussing anything.

The next half hour or so was quiet, the only sounds being the munching of bread and porridge and the slurping of tea and coffee. The little ones finished first, rushing from the table the minute they were excused. They came back a few minutes later when we were still eating, Fili tugging on my sleeve to get my attention. "What is it my friend?" He hesitated for a second before making his request.

"Can Luna come to play?" I chuckled, imagining the poor beast trying to navigate through the small rooms, and the upset it would undoubtedly cause amongst those that hadn't met her yet.

"I don't think your mum would appreciate having her inside." When his face fell, I thought of an alternative. "Tell you what, I'll call on some of my smaller friends for you to visit with. Say, the ones from yesterday?" He nodded excitedly, so I sent out the call, whispering to the air. Within moments Seraph appeared, her jewel bright wings fluttering before she landed on my shoulder. A small kitten I remembered dubbing Creamsicle, and a little rabbit named Thistle followed behind her. I heard mutters of surprise from around the table at the unexpected appearance of my friends, and made a note to explain the phenomenon later. In the meantime, I handed my companions off to the delighted youngsters and watched them scamper out of the room. The children sufficiently distracted, I turned to thank Dis for the meal. "This was excellent, you'll have to teach me how to cook like this." Moving to get up and begin carting dishes over to the sink, I was stopped with a hand on my arm.

"Later," Dis said firmly. "We have much to talk about first." I nodded reluctantly before sitting back down. Thorin began with introductions, and I gazed carefully at each face, trying to memorize them as they were connected with a name.

"Dwalin." A tall, impressive looking dwarf with a mohawk and tattoos.

"Balin." Slightly shorter than his brother, his hair and beard beginning to turn white.

"Oin." Similar in height to Balin, his hair was a steel grey and he appeared to be going deaf.

"Gloin." This one was quite distinctive, his hair and beard a startling shade of red.

"Bifur." He seemed very quiet, his white and black hair rather unkempt.

"Bofur." Slimmer than his brother, his hair appeared to be a dark brown, most of it hidden underneath a rather amusing hat.

"Bombur." Much bigger than his other two brothers, the ginger-colored dwarf was quiet as well.

"Dori." This one's hair was in a very elaborate style, multiple braids securing the grey mane in place.

"Nori." This was the younger one, his hair also very radically styled in a star-shaped design.

Introductions done with, I waited for the first questions. Thorin moved quickly to take control of the conversation. "Bring out that map of yours again so that we might compare it to one of mine." I reached into my bag, drawing out the parchment that was still on top and laying it out in the center of the table. Thorin brought out a map of his own, and I got my first look at the world I was now in. Not one single thing matched between the two, and it did not take us long to put them aside, having no more use for them at present. Abandoning discretion, those around me didn't hesitate to get straight to the heart of the matter. Dwalin asked the first of the questions.

"What exactly are you, and why are you here?"

"I am a night elf. My people live in a land very far away from here, as you can see from my map. As for how I came to be here? I'm not sure I fully understand that myself, other than knowing that it came to pass through some misplaced magic. All I know for certain is that I have no way home, and though this saddens me, I have resolved to make the best of my situation and continue doing what I do best. That being, helping others. I am, more specifically, a guardian, and it is my duty to help any who are in need with whatever they ask." A few of them began muttering to each other other before turning to me again.

"What makes you think we should trust you?"

"On the contrary, I do not expect you to trust me, for I have done nothing yet to earn that trust. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself. I have already offered my services to Thorin here in keeping the forest borders free of enemies, once I know more about what I will be dealing with of course." Before they could respond to this, I decided to ask a question of my own. "I would like to know what caused your distrust in the first place, if you don't mind explaining." I listened carefully as they brought me up to speed on their recent history, the story revolving around a dragon stealing their homeland and the subsequent betrayal of their elven allies. It angered me to listen to it, to hear of alliances being broken so easily, enough that by the end of the story I was frowning in disapproval.

"I can assure you, if I had been there I would not have hesitated to come to your aid, nor would my people. It would seem to me that a very different sort of elves live in this world." Those around the table nodded, looking to be in agreement with me.

"It is true. If your actions are as different as your looks, then you are very different from them indeed. But that remains to be seen. Now, back to this offer of protection. How are you at fighting, what weapons do you use?" I was a little startled with the abrupt change of topic, but it seemed to be their way, so I went with it, answering smoothly.

"Mostly staff work, though I am also proficient with daggers and maces."

"Not bows?" Balin asked in surprise.

"Goodness no," I replied with a laugh. "My aim is hopeless, I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." There were chuckles around the table, many of them seeming almost relieved at my admission. I wondered if bows were the weapon of choice for the elves around here, it would explain their reaction to my not using one. "I also have...other skills that enable me to be better suited to close combat. None of which I wish to reveal at this time, but rest assured I am more than capable of defending myself." Thinking for a moment I added, "I am also a healer." They looked a little uneasy at this, Oin speaking up now.

"How does your healing work then? Are you familiar with medicines, or is it some kind of witchcraft?" I raised a brow at the derogatory way in which he asked, answering steadily all the same.

"It is magic of a sort. My power is drawn from the earth and plants, and even the sun and moon. The people that choose my line of training are referred to as druids, and are very in tune with nature. It allows us to connect on such a level as to commune with the trees and beasts that walk the earth, and gives us our power to heal almost any physical wound, even as far as death itself, though not without limits." More muttering as they absorbed this information. Next it was Dori's turn to speak.

"I wish to know where those animals came from. It doesn't seem natural, creatures appearing out of thin air." There were nods of agreement, and I hastened to tell them what I could.

"Well, I'm not sure I can say exactly where it is they're coming from. They can appear at will, and wherever it is they go to when they leave me, I cannot follow, so I have never been there. Luckily I am able to speak with them, and they have told me it is a nice place, so even if I do not call for them often, they are happy to be there. I think in the interest of safety, you should probably meet my usual companions, as they will undoubtedly be assisting me in my work." Considering the space inside for a moment I added, "I also think we should do that outside, they will not be very comfortable in such a small space." I stood up, looking to Thorin before he nodded and motioned the others to follow me outside.

Once we reached the clearing behind the house I turned to them. "I must have your promise that no matter what you are about to see you will not attack. My friends follow my lead and will not hurt those I approve of, but if you provoke them I cannot promise your safety. Am I understood?" They all nodded, looking a little uneasy at this, and I watched as several hands twitched towards sword and axe hilts, but they appeared willing to listen. Stepping back a few paces, I held out my hands. "Stay there and do not move for a moment, I will need to explain the situation to them." I backed away just a little further before calling to empty air, summoning the three friends I wanted them to meet. The air exploded around me, massive furry forms filling the space. I heard shouts of dismay from everyone but Thorin and Dis, who had previously met one of the newcomers. The two massive cats and one bear hurried to group around me, uncertain if there was a threat, and I drew their attention away from the dwarves as I calmly reassured them. They relaxed with my explanation, turning to examine to dwarves with curious eyes.

"Everyone, these are my friends. The white cat is called Luna, the tawny one Maren, and the bear Bjonnar. They will understand anything you say to them, though of course they cannot answer you back as readily as they do for me. With their help I should have no problem assisting in the defense of your borders. With that said, I should like to know what sort of enemies you encounter in these parts so that I may be prepared." Thorin spoke up, bringing Dwalin closer with him as the others continued to warily eye the large beasts.

"Dwalin here is captain of my guard, and will be able to show you around the land. Most of what you will be fighting will be wolf packs, and the occasional rogue bear..." Here he trailed off suddenly, looking apprehensive that he might offend the large creature at my right.

"Relax," I smiled. "He has fought many bears at my side, he understands that most are not as agreeable as him. What else can I expect to be looking out for?"

"That's mostly it. Most other enemies do not get out this way, with the exception of the occasional goblin attack. Our walls are thick, and they are normally not interested in attempting to breach them. It has been many months since the last time we saw them. Nevertheless, you should still be aware of the possibility. For now I will leave you with Dwalin to take a tour of the walls and get an idea of the terrain."

"Very well, I look forward to getting to work." I smiled, pleased that I had something to do, and dismissed my companions for a time so as not to frighten any of the towns people as we traversed the walls. Saying farewell to the others, I followed Dwalin up a nearby set of steps, taking in the sight of the forest. It stretched for miles, finally thinning out on the horizon to reveal rolling hills and a glint of water that I thought must be a river. We stayed up on the walls for a couple hours, Dwalin introducing me to some of the men stationed up there. I bowed in greeting each time, wishing to make a favorable first impression before turning to scan the land once again. It was nearing noon when I noticed a shifting of the trees to the north, growing slowly closer. It looked like a heavy wind. With it, my ears picked up an odd almost whistling noise.

"Dwalin, do you often get windstorms around here?" He turned to me questioningly, and I gestured towards the shifting trees. The whistling was getting louder, now and then punctuated with shrieks. The dwarf's face was suddenly grim.

"No, no we don't."

* * *

**Author's note: Oooh, cliffhanger! Can you guess what's coming? Hopefully I made everyone seem convincing this chapter. I think Dis is going to like Alanta first, her having been quite young when Erebor was sacked so she is not as prejudiced as the others. The others don't trust her yet, but they are willing to let her work there, and they may accept her better soon once certain events happen in the next chapter. I tried to provide explanations to a few different things about her, her appearance and the summoning of her friends (pets and mounts) mostly. I am making it that mounts can fight alongside her, and that she can summon more than one at a time. I know it's not canon in the game, but it just makes sense to me. Some of you may have noticed I didn't mention Bifur's injury in his description. Well, that is because he doesn't have it yet, that will come. Lot of action happening next chapter, I am looking forward to it a lot. Thanks to those of you reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this installment.**


	6. A Meeting With the Gods

Under Dwalin's command the town was ready for the impending attack in minutes. Heavily armed dwarves lined the walls, an array of axes and large double-edged swords taking precedence over other weapons. We listened to the approaching shrieks, and I shifted uncomfortably at not knowing what was coming for us. There were too few warriors, I reflected, looking up and down the walls. Even of those up here, some looked very young, some very old, and many appeared to have never seen battle at all regardless their age. Miners and craftsmen, their sons and fathers, not the soldiers I was used to fighting with. That was not to say that we were without hope. The sight of Dwalin alone was comforting, I could see a true battle-hardened warrior in him. Gloin also was impressive, his heavy axe a promise of carnage. But it was seeing Thorin standing tall among his people that gave me courage. I was not used to seeing leaders in battle, much less on the front lines, yet here he stood resolute. He called orders along the wall, calmly advising those around him and providing an inspiring sight.

The enemy came closer, and I began to get a glimpse of them through the thinning trees. They were ugly, grey-skinned creatures, about the same size as the dwarves, and possessed of mis-proportioned limbs. I did not recognize them, and so I turned to Dwalin for an explanation.

"What are they?" He turned to me, looking rather surprised through his disgust at the encroaching figures.

"Goblins," he spat venomously. I glanced at them again in momentary confusion. They looked nothing like the swarthy, green-skinned traders I remembered having dealings with back home. Here a familiar name took on a different shape, one more wild and vicious than the images I kept in my mind. It was disconcerting until I firmly put it aside in favor of keeping them under a new, more generic title. Enemy. For clearly they were. Unlike the few in my homelands that remained neutral to the strife of other races in an attempt to preserve trade, these could not be reasoned with. They had no love of anything other than killing, as far as I could tell. This at least would make it easier to kill them. I would not have to worry about destroying a potential ally. I set myself in a ready position, my staff gripped in one hand as I prepared the magic that I would unleash upon them from the wall top.

The enemy broke through the treeline, massing at the base of the wall momentarily, perhaps to try and cow us with a display of force. My hands trembled in anticipation, noting with some trepidation that I was the only one able to attack from range. The dwarves clearly had no love of archery, despite its potential use in a situation such as this. I made a note to attempt to convince them to remedy this in future. Seeing that they were about to begin swarming up the walls, I found I could hold back no longer. I reached out with my thoughts, convincing several thick root systems to break free of the ground and entrap some of the goblins. It would not hold, so I worked fast to blast those held captive with my magic, the bolts of energy that hissed towards them colored with the shades of the forest. They shrieked in pain and fury, clawing at their restraints and reaching out for me as they died. I swore internally when I realized I had effectively drawn the attention of the entire attacking force.

My concentration was swiftly diverted from those below when the frontrunners reached the top of the walls and began assaulting anyone within reach. Flipping my staff down into a comfortable dual-handed grip, I began to crack it over the heads of those within my considerable reach. It was less effective than the magic, but I lacked the focus to continue while I was under immediate threat of being struck. I settled for attempting to disarm or knock out my enemies, using my longer reach to my advantage. I had not counted on their ability to jump twice their height and just as far, and so received many cuts and blows until I was forced on the offensive. I ignored the sharp pain, whirling my staff around me and trying not to hit my allies. The fight around me was roiling with screaming bodies.

* * *

I did not know how long I had been fighting when I began to feel the strain of exhaustion set in. We had been forced off the wall tops and back into the settlement, many of us fighting alone. I tried to block out the cries of pain, and the too-familiar images of severed limbs and bloodied bodies on the ground. There was no time to help the wounded, and I felt a mounting frustration when I found myself unable to focus enough to heal those around me as I continued to fight. The ability to draw on my power was taking more energy that I was used to, leaving me feeling helpless and afraid.

I turned to the sound of a vaguely familiar voice, pitched high in panic. Bofur and Bombur were fighting furiously side by side as they stood over their fallen brother. I spied the axe embedded in his head and winced, it was a terrible way to go for the quiet dwarf that I had only met that morning. I fought my way over to them, determined to aid in protecting the body of their kin. The enemy around us appeared to be thinning slightly, giving me hope that the battle may end soon. I took the momentary lapse in fighting to look around for the others that I had recently become acquainted with. Dwalin stood back to back with Balin, an arrow buried in his thigh. Balin appeared to have a possible broken arm, but was holding up with his brother's support. Gloin stood amid a pile of corpses, protecting Oin as he bent over a wounded soldier, trying to bind his leg. Dori looked to be desperately protecting his brother Nori, and I wondered why the young dwarf had even been permitted into battle. He should not have had to see this.

Thorin stood alone, rage in his eyes and his stance strong. He had a cut across his face and several wounds on his arms, but he ignored them, swinging his sword relentlessly. My eyes roved over the enemies again, there were much fewer, and some even went as far as to retreat. At the sight of this I attacked with renewed strength, joining in a line with some of the others to drive the enemy back out of the town. They had been soundly defeated, those unable to run quickly killed. A ragged cheer rose from the tired fighters at our victory, but I did not join in. Even without looking I knew the cost had been high. One life lost was too much in my mind, and there had been many who would not see the sunset on this day. I strapped my staff to my back before hurrying to assist with gathering the wounded. Now began the grueling process of healing, of mind and body, and informing the families that would not be seeing loved ones again.

I was surprised to see Bifur being carried towards the healing house, his brothers bearing him gently inside. Knowing that if he still lived he would not have much time, I raced after them. I was right behind them when they placed him on a bed in the large room, Oin already bustling over with a handful of medicines and bandages. He stopped short at the sight of the vicious wound, seeming unsure how to proceed, and I took this as my cue to offer my help. I stepped forward as he began to discuss the unconscious dwarf's options with his brothers.

"I will not lie, it doesn't look good lads. I cannot risk removing the axe, and I don't know if he will wake from this. Only time will tell." I sorrowed to hear his fear, and I sought to give them some form of hope, that at the least he would live. I knew I could promise that much, it was not outside my skill.

"Let me." They looked up in surprise. "I have skill as a healer. I can assure you, removing the axe will not be a problem for me without causing further damage."

"He will live?" Bofur asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, though... I cannot promise what his mental state will be like. He may suffer memory loss or any number of other side effects. In wounds of the mind I have no experience, I can only heal his body and hope for the best." I searched their faces carefully, making sure they understood the implications of my words. When I was certain it had sunk in I moved forward, placing my hand over the axe. I let the magic begin to work inside for a moment before slowly drawing the weapon out of his skull. It took many tense minutes, healing as I went to ensure he would lose no more blood. Finally it was out, the wound closed over to leave an angry red scar. I relaxed when his heartbeat became steady, his breathing beginning to come faster like one who is waking from a sleep. He opened bleary, confused eyes to survey the faces bowed over him. Catching his attention, I questioned him to try and gauge the extent of the mental damage.

"Master Bifur, do you remember me?" He looked at me uncomprehendingly for a moment before slowly jerking his head in a nod. Somewhat pleased, I continued.

"Can you remember when we met?" His mouth opened, and he stared at me in confusion before rattling out something unintelligible. I frowned, hoping he hadn't lost the power of speech.

"He does," Bofur said, noting my lack of understanding.

"How do you know? Did you understand what he said?"

"Aye lass, he spoke in Khuzdul, the language of our people." He looked relieved to hear his brother's voice, and I relaxed slightly also before moving on to the next question.

"Bifur, can you tell me when we met so that I can understand?" I was nervous, then dismayed when the theory of his confusion proved true. His mouth opened and closed several times, eyes widening as he began to panic at the loss of the common language we had shared. I grasped his hand, trying to calm him. "Easy there, it's alright. You've only just woken and you are already speaking, even if I can't follow. If I am the only one who cannot understand, that is a small loss considering the alternatives. Rest now, and regain your strength." Giving a last squeeze, I released his hand and moved away slightly. When Bofur and Bombur claimed his attention fully I began heading around the room to see what else I could help with.

I could feel the extra effort it was taking me to heal, so I skipped over any who could be saved easily with ointment and bandages, focusing on those who were too far gone for traditional medicine. Even so it was a hard battle. There were some I could not save, and it broke my heart to tell the families thus. I tried desperately to focus on the positives. Bifur was the only one that I knew personally that had been badly injured enough to require my help, and all things considered, I felt he would make a mostly full recovery. Still, I found myself fleeing the building, needing an escape from the emotions brought on by the sights and sounds inside. I dropped onto a bench outside, head in hands and my knees nearly level with my shoulders at the shortness of the seat. I didn't bother to look up when someone joined me, feeling no threat from the warm presence at my side. It was the rough voice that had me raising my head to wonder why Thorin bothered to come out here to speak to me.

"Are you alright?" he inquired. My stare met his, and I could see my dull gaze reflected in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." I almost flinched from the sound of my own emotionless voice. He noticed, but instead chose to comment on the wounds I had not yet bothered to tend.

"You are injured." It was a simple enough statement, and for some reason I found myself laughing bitterly.

"I will heal." He hesitated before deciding to get to the heart of the matter.

"What's wrong?" Seeing my unwillingness to speak, his gaze hardened, and I knew I would not get away with my silence.

"All that pain in there," I gestured in the direction of the door. "That has been my life for the past forty years. Almost without pause. But here, my power seems to have weakened. I feel useless." Thorin's face took on an expression of sympathy and understanding, mixed with a confusion that I could not reason.

"Why do you do it still?" I didn't have to even ponder the question, responding in a voice laden with resignation.

"It is my duty. That was the price I paid for the power offered me. Never stop helping. Even if I wanted to, I have no choice now. It has become my purpose where otherwise I would have none." Thorin nodded, looking torn. I felt that maybe he almost understood, and it eased some of the pain I felt. He raised a hand slightly, as if to offer comfort, before reconsidering. Dropping his arm, he turned abruptly and returned to the building.

* * *

Thorin left the elf outside, wondering why he had felt the need to comfort her. Perhaps it was her talk of duty, the resigned tone matching the feeling he sometimes had at having to lead his exiled people. That moment had been the first time he had truly looked at her and seen more than an elf. He couldn't fail to notice the bags under her eyes, the bitter and jaded look they held. It told a story of years of suffering and hardship, and he began to feel a little bad for his earlier treatment of her. Shaking it off, he had returned inside. He could not yet reconcile these new feelings with the ingrained distrust he still harbored for the strange creature he had accepted into their town.

* * *

I had been resting only a short while when Dis came striding towards the building leading a contingent of women and children. I smiled to see Fili, Kili, and Ori among the chattering youngsters. Spotting me, Dis grabbed my arm, tugging me along with her as we headed to the next building over. Going inside, I determined it to be an inn. It was empty at the moment, with everyone currently at the healing house. She began barking orders to the others before turning to me.

"You're alright?" she asked appraising me. I nodded in affirmation, indicating that I was ready to assist with whatever needed doing. Looking satisfied, she gave me a slight smirk before telling me of my task. "Since you said yourself you are terrible at cooking, you will be minding the children in the main room here while myself and the others prepare a meal. I trust that won't be too difficult for you?" I blanched. Entertaining Fili and Kili alone was one thing, there were now over two dozen dwarflings waiting expectantly nearby. At no point in my life had I been exposed to such a large group of children at once, much less told to keep them happy. I must have looked terrified, because Dis burst out laughing. Several of the others changed from suspicious and wary to slightly amused as well.

"Big warrior like you, afraid of a group of children," she snorted. "You'll survive." She gave me a shove in their direction before adding, "most likely." With those final comforting words she was through the door into the kitchen. I turned to face them, gulping nervously when I saw all their attention fixed on me. I was reassured somewhat by the excited grins on the faces of the three I knew, and willingly returned their smile. Fili and Kili bounced over to me, grabbing each of my hands and leading me back to the group. I settled myself amongst them, cross legged on the floor, and no sooner had I sat down when they were bombarding me with questions.

"Why are you purple? Elves aren't apposed to be purple. My ma said so." I contained my laughter at the innocent question posed by a tiny dwarf girl. She looked to be no older than Kili, and had bright red hair and large blue eyes. Knowing that children were almost always smarter than their ages would suggest, I gave her an answer that I would have given anyone who asked me.

"Well, I'm a night elf. My people live very far away from here and are devoted to the moon. I suppose that is why we are colored like the night. We can be purple, or blue," here I leaned closer and lowered my voice, "or even green." There were gasps and giggles as the children contemplated this.

"Can you tell us a story?" Ori asked hopefully. There was an immediate clamor from the group, several shouts of agreement.

"A story! A story!" I waved my hands for attention, smiling as I thought of something I could tell them that would meet their parents approval. Finally coming up with an idea, I decided to talk about my travels, leaving out the fighting parts of course. I started with my adventures under the sea after our ship had been capsized by the giant squid. There was silence, punctuated by cries of delight as I described fish that glowed, sea turtles, rainbow coral, and whales the size of towns. I was careful to leave out the part about those same whales attempting to eat me. Getting a shot of inspiration, I decided to bring out some of the creatures I had met there.

"Would you all like to see some of my friends from the ocean?" The cheers were deafening, so I called on several of my friends. The children were soon huddled around two small turtles, a seahorse, and several bright fish. All except the turtle were suspended in magical spheres of water so they could breathe. When they had settled down some I continued the story. Now I took them to a land of hot air, waves of sand, and tropical flowers surrounded by the clearest water I had ever seen. I told them of the foxes that hid in the dunes, and the giant beetles like jewels under the bright sky. Giving another call I soon had a couple of them joining us. The children were especially fascinated by the scarab, it's brilliant turquoise shell glimmering even indoors.

Next I told them of the islands near my home, with their forests of purple trees, crystals embedded in the earth, and a strange city of metal and light. I described the sound of the elekk that served as steeds, and the bears and huge butterflies that lived amongst the trees. I got the biggest cheer yet when I summoned a small bear cub, a ruby-colored butterfly, and an orphaned elekk baby. The tiny calf was momentarily startled by the attention, letting out a trumpeting squeal before falling on it's backside. The strange noise brought Dis running out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was, stopping in shock at the sight of the menagerie that frolicked amongst the children. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she retreated after one last wide-eyed look at the strange animals.

Getting their attention, I prepared for the grand finale of my tale. I was a little unsure about this part, but I figured it would be alright. "Alright guys, I have one last friend I want you to meet. She's a little shy, and I hope you wont find her scary, because I promise she is very friendly." They squirmed in anticipation and I called on the companion I had in mind. A pop of air and she fluttered in front of me, scaled wings beating before she landed on my forearm and curled a black tail around my hand. The effect of her appearance was immediate and completely unexpected.

"Is that a dragon?" the children shrieked excitedly. They hurried forward to look as I turned to the sound of a crash from the kitchen. 'Well, now I've done it,' I thought ruefully as all the women came dashing out armed with ladles and pots. I held up my arms in a gesture of peace, the trembling reptilian form still wrapped around my hand. She squealed in fright at the sight of the armed women, burying her tiny head under her wing and digging sharp claws into my arm.

"Relax, she's just a whelp and quite tame," I called to them, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. They stopped their advance, looking rather annoyed at the fright, so I decided not to ask what they had been planning to do had there really been a dragon here. I certainly hoped they would not attempt to attack it with kitchenware. Wisely holding my silence, I stepped forward with my bundle to show them there was no danger. Once they had acknowledged that the tiny creature was barely bigger than my hand, they calmed considerably, following Dis back to the kitchen. The children returned to playing with the creatures while we waited for the meal to be ready. I silently resolved not to show them the much larger dragons I had in my possession, knowing now that their reaction would be catastrophic. That would have to remain my little secret, at least for now.

After a good meal the children appeared to be getting tired, and it was arranged for bedding to be brought down from the rooms so they could stay here near their families. The children were excited at the thought of a camp out, curling up in a bundle with the animals that had remained nearby. I agreed to sleep in the same place in order to help out if needed during the night. Setting my own bedroll up, I curled up in the corner and drifted off to the sound of the dwarfling's rhythmic breathing.

* * *

_I looked around myself in confusion. 'How did I get back home? I was just settling down to watch over the children.' Gazing down a hall glowing with light, I was uncertain where I was exactly, only that it looked remarkably like the inside of the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. 'But the temple doesn't have a hall,' I thought to myself. I decided then that I must be sleeping, and perhaps it would be a good idea to explore a little. As I walked down the white hall the light began to increase dramatically, becoming almost blinding as I stepped through the open doorway at the end. The sight that greeted me was breathtaking. A massive room stood encircled by walls shaped like trees, it's circular shape curving upwards before breaking off near the roof. The ceiling was open to the night air, the bright moon shining directly down on the center of the space. All the floor was soft grass, gently sloping towards a small pool that gleamed with magical light. And at the foot of the pool sat a figure, bathed in light as if she were a moonbeam brought to earth. She turned at my approach, and I found myself dropping to my knees in reverence as I recognized the visage of Elune, our most sacred goddess. Her voice, when it came, sounded like chiming bells._

_"Rise, my child." Her glowing hand appeared under my chin, gently guiding me to my feet and forcing me to look upon her. Even up close the light that surrounded her made her features indistinct. I found myself in awe, unable to speak, but she seemed not to require my reply for she continued speaking. "You have been given a difficult task now that your world is safe. It was no accident that you were pulled out of Azeroth. There is a need for one such as you. The world you have been called to is known by its inhabitants as Middle Earth. Already you work to find your place among them, and this is good, for they will need your help to overcome the evil that has taken over their home. It will not be easy, my child. Do not despair, you will have others watching over you as I once did. I will take you to them so you may find comfort." She began to glide serenely towards a doorway in the far side of the open space, beckoning me to follow._

_On the other side of this new door was a room even stranger than the one we had just left. Stars shone overhead, their light illuminating the odd combination of things on the ground. This room appeared to be split almost in two. The first half was a jungle of plants, vibrant with life, and I recognized many of them as belonging to the forest I had seen when first I came to Middle Earth. The second half was chiseled rock, a great forge heating up the space with an almost unbearable intensity. The walls were adorned with gold and gems, colors shining like fire in the light of the forge and stars. The center of the room held a pool very similar to the one we had left, and at it's edge stood three beings. _

_The first was a woman very similar in looks to Elune. Crowned in silver and glowing with starlight, she gazed upon us with grace and purity. The second, also a woman, was clothed in green, the wildness of her appearance suggesting she might be connected directly to the forest. She had a brilliant smile, her emerald eyes twinkling with mirth and flowers twined in her hair. The third left me craning my neck to look upon him, the giant of a man towering over the rest of us. His torso was bare, his legs clad in leather, with great boots of iron and a massive smith's hammer clutched in one large fist. His face was bearded, giving him a similar appearance to the dwarves I had become acquainted with. Gesturing to the three silent beings, Elune introduced them solemnly. _

_"These are Varda, Yavanna, and Aule. They are some of the creators of this world, and are to it what I am to our people. They will be watching over you, and it is they who brought you here." I gave a shaky bow, receiving a nod from the man and smiles from the women before Elune began to guide me back the way we had come. We walked slowly, me listening carefully to what she had to say. "You may find it challenging to connect with nature here so far from home, but you must keep faith and work to find your skills."_

_"Will I ever go home? My sister, is she alright?" Elune seemed to smile sadly._

_"This is your home now, the distance cannot be traveled again. Worry not for your sister, she is strong of heart and will remain steady with her friends at her side." We crossed back through the first room, continuing down the hall I had first entered. Coming to one last door, we stopped. Elune motioned for me to open it. I did so, and was just about to step through when she called to me. "Alanta, my child. Do not be afraid to give of your heart to others." With those words she ushered me through the doorway again, leaving me confused as I stepped into a brilliant light._

* * *

"She's waking up, get Oin." I heard quiet voices, and a hand on my head brought me back to wakefulness as the room swam into view. I groaned at the headache pounding through my temples, the sound causing the hand to disappear from my head and move to my back, assisting me as I tried to sit up. "Easy there, you've been out for two days." I followed the sound of the voice, looking over to the concerned face of Dis. Thorin stood behind her, looking grumpy.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard," he grumbled, hiding a flash of worry by trying to insult me.

"I apologize, but I do not think I did." Holding a hand up before he could protest, I continued. "I was... held up. It would appear those that sent me here wished for me to know why and chose now to give their explanation." I fell silent, thinking back on the divine creatures I had been faced with. The faces of those around me grew doubtful, clearly questioning my sanity.

"Go, on," Thorin growled when it became clear I had forgotten they would want to know what happened.

"I met my goddess. I do not know how to even describe the things I saw, the things she showed me. A great hall of light, and then a room of starlight, and wood, and a forge. She introduced me to the ones responsible for placing me here. She said they were your gods. I will never forget their faces, their names. Varda, Yavanna, Aule. They are magnificent." I trailed off in renewed wonder. Thorin was now eying me with something akin to awe, if I had thought him capable of such an emotion. The others wore similar expressions.

"Mahal..." he breathed. "You have been blessed indeed to see such a sight. I cannot now doubt that you have been sent to help us."

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I think this chapter was a good mix of angst, fluff, and explanations. Alanta gets experience with her first enemies in Middle Earth, and finds her power to be limited in a way that may take some adjusting to. I decided not to include some of her abilities just yet, for, well reasons. They will be in the next chapter (yes I am talking about the shape shifting that druids do). She receives some form of closure for the loss of her old life, and an explanation (of a sorts) as to why she is here. The gods weren't going to all out tell her, but it is clear she has a purpose, and she is headed the right direction. I hope the little section with the dwarflings was enjoyable, I found it rather fun to write. As for the statement from Elune about opening her heart to others, I wanted to get her thinking about the idea of friendship (or even love), though it will be a long time before she does anything about it. I thought the mention of Aule/Mahal to the dwarves would help greatly to get them on her side, but don't think they are suddenly in love with her or something. There will still be many chances for stubborn Thorin to act like a butt. Thanks for reading/reviewing and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **


	7. Recovery

**Apologies for taking so long to update, I am currently suffering from a particularly difficult bout of flu and have only recently managed to convince myself to leave my bed. Also, this chapter was utterly unplanned, and only happened as a result of me wanting to slow down the story as I have it so far. I do think though that many of the points covered here are going to be good for our characters with regards to their future development. That said, enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Two days had passed since the battle and I now slept in a little room out back of the healing house, to be close to the recovering patients. As the only accomplished healer, Oin had been happy to get some assistance, and he in turn began to show me all there was to know about healing in this world. Thorin and I had not spoken since I awoke from my strange dream of the gods, and I tried not to let that bother me. I knew he was busy, as was I, and I was unsure how to begin a conversation even though I felt more needed to be said. It could wait, I told myself repeatedly. It was not as though I was going anywhere. I began to think about what my talk with them had truly meant, the finality of never going home. I felt like a small part of myself had died, and with sorrow I tried to bury my past life to grieve over later. There was work to do, helping those in my charge to heal, and cementing my place among these people for better or worse.

For the time being, I turned my focus to tying bandages and smoothing balms, supplementing with my healing ability when I could. I was careful to use only a small amount, spreading it among all the patients to ease their recovery. I tired often, so I saved it mostly for those suffering the most pain, broken limbs and the like. I slowly found myself adjusting to the decrease in power that I would likely be burdened with for the rest of my days, feeling grateful at least that I hadn't lost it entirely. All who had been dragged in with injuries were healing, we had not lost anyone else, and for that I was thankful.

When not busy helping with the wounded I found myself among the children. They never ceased to be fascinated by my stories and my friends, and I soon found myself starting a game. Any one of them would call out a type of animal and I would bring one out for them to see. This had at first made some of the parents nervous (especially when I brought out a large snake, spider, and warg cub), but upon seeing that they were all very tame they quickly admitted that they had never seen the dwarflings so well behaved. I had no trouble keeping them busy for hours, sometimes having to wake them to eat where they had dozed off amidst one of the many furry creatures occupying the room. It put a smile on my face to see Kili sleeping with one grubby hand twined in his brothers hair, the other resting on the flank of the little elekk calf. Fili meanwhile was almost buried under the pile of kittens he had been entertaining, his soft snores mingling with their rumbling purrs. Little Ori to my surprise had been quite taken with the fierce looking warg cub, and now lay with his chubby arms wrapped around it.

"Bless me, what a zoo," Dis whispered quietly as she entered the room after having cleaned away the remains of supper. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth at the sight of the pile of dwarflings and critters sleeping haphazardly on the floor. "Where did you get them all?" I smiled at her question, thinking of all my travels and the many creatures I had come across.

"The elekk I'm not quite sure, all I was told was that he was orphaned so I took him in, although in truth all their stories more or less end that way. The kittens were given to me by a rather mad woman living alone in the forest outside the main human city. She raised them, but the place constantly seemed to become overcrowded so I was always taking them off her hands and finding them good homes. Those ones I grew rather attached to, so I kept them. The warg...?" My face took a sad turn as I remembered the events leading up to his inclusion in my 'family' such as it was. "I was forced to kill his parents. I hadn't even noticed him in the corner until after, when I heard him whimpering. I never even considered what I was doing until he was already in my arms, and by the time I looked into his eyes... He wasn't yet tainted by the evil of his kind, so I decided to give him a different future." Dis looked sympathetic at the end of my tale, knowing well the horror caused by separating a child from their family.

"Looks like you did the right thing, even if he is a warg. Naught but a puppy now, you'd never know him to be the same species as those vicious killers." I nodded in agreement. I had been well pleased to see how quickly he adapted to a gentler lifestyle with the help of all the other companions I already had. They had shown him care and friendship, and he flourished. Placing a hand on her shoulder I stood, moving to head over the the infirmary while Dis took over watching the children. She gave me a nod before turning to look at her sleeping sons.

* * *

It was only a few steps to cross the distance between the inn and infirmary, but I found my pace quickening to a run at the sound of distress from inside. Launching myself through the door, I bore witness to a painful sight. Bifur was awake and desperately trying to make his frantic brothers understand something. He continually attempted to get out of bed, looking for whatever it is he thought should have been there. When he suddenly began gesturing towards his head I knew what it was he wanted and headed quickly for my rooms. Digging into my bag, I brought out the axe that had once been in his skull. It was clean, if slightly dinged up, and safely put aside in case it was needed. I had seen others with injuries like his before, and I remembered well their need to keep the item that had injured them. They never said why, but I figured it was a reminder of the event, something to keep them sane. Hurrying back into the room, I strode over to them and placed the object in the dwarf's hands. He calmed almost immediately, giving me such a look of gratitude that it cut off the objections his brothers had begun to voice at the appearance of the offending article.

"Why...?" Bofur asked in confusion. Bifur was currently too engrossed in examining the tiny weapon to form a reply, so I answered him.

"It will help him understand the injury he has suffered. I have seen this before. It gives them a bit of sanity, maybe even something to blame his pain on. He will doubtless be feeling confused, and this may enable him to find some measure of closure." The two brothers nodded in understanding now, relieved that Bifur seemed to be content, even if he was too busy with the small axe to speak to them. When food came, it took a bit of negotiating to get him to focus on the spoon held to his lips, but he submitted calmly enough to the feeding as long as no one tried to take the weapon from him. While Bombur fed him, Bofur took me aside to ask more questions.

"He's not going to, well, go crazy is he?" He looked almost ashamed for asking this, and I felt a surge of pity for the confused dwarf.

"I don't think so," I answered honestly. "He appears to be quite lucid, and is able to eat and communicate relatively well. Of course he may suffer the usual bout of bad dreams, reliving the battle and such, but with you by his side I see no reason he cannot over come it. You have done well by him and he is strong. I daresay he will be just fine in time." Bofur looked to be holding back tears, and he clasped my arm in thanks before moving back to join his family. I stepped back towards the door, feeling suddenly like an intruder.

"That was a good thing you did," Thorin said as he come up behind me. I nodded, lacking words at the moment. The silence stretched between us, not really painful, but making me a little uncomfortable all the same. It was Thorin who broke it. "Can I speak with you outside?" Not waiting for my answer, and probably expecting I would follow, he headed for the door. I sighed, knowing this was as good a time as any for as to discuss those things that had remained unsaid for the last couple days.

Sitting beside him on the same bench I had once occupied before, I waited for him to speak. I knew he would have questions, as I myself did, but I felt it prudent to allow him to go first.

"You said you dreamed of Mahal," he began, addressing my look of confusion. "That is what we call Aule." I nodded now.

"Yes, though he did not speak. I have been given to understand that he is one of those that will be watching over me from now on."

"You will be staying then?" Thorin asked, looking almost hopeful.

"I will. I have been told that I cannot make the journey home, and tasked with the protection of this world now." I tried to stay composed, but my flat tone must have matched the defeated look in my eyes. Thorin actually seemed sad now, his eyes bright with compassion. I was surprised to find myself examining them, the blue startling me. I remembered them being much darker, as if a storm lay inside them, and I saw now how his emotions shone through. Realizing I was staring rudely, I looked down at my lap.

"I am sorry," he said gruffly.

"Don't be," I replied, the corner of my mouth rising in an ever so slight smile. "I may not enjoy fighting, but I have always craved adventure. This is a whole new land for me to explore, I plan to enjoy every minute of it. My sister will be fine with all our old friends around her, she is not alone, and that is all that matters to me." Accepting my reassurance, he shifted, going back to the topic of my living here.

"If you are going to be staying, we need to sort out a more permanent situation. Dis suggested we use the empty plot of land out back of our house to build a home for you. It will be close to here still, and close to the boys, who seem to have become quite fond of you. That is, if that is alright with you?" I smiled genuinely now, a warmth filling me at the prospect of a home to call my own after so long.

"I'd like that," I said softly.

"It's settled then. Until it is built you can stay where you are now, I don't imagine it will take more than a couple weeks or so." When my eyes widened in surprise he just chuckled. "Dwarves work fast, especially when it comes to stone." We sat quietly now, watching the sun set as Thorin brought out a beautifully carved pipe and began to blow lazy smoke rings into the evening air.

* * *

The days following fell into a comfortable routine. Wake, divide my time during the day evenly between infirmary and the children, and sleep. I did not normally sleep this much, but I found it surprisingly easy to get used to. I knew once the injured had returned home in the following days and weeks I would be given new tasks. I had been surprised to find that no one wanted my help building the house that I would be living in. They worked fast, the rhythm of cutting stone and mortaring it together sounding almost like a song. It was a steady beat in the background of my days, and I took a moment each evening to view the substantial progress made in my absence. Walls went up, a roof overhead, and I rejoiced to see glass windows and a solid wooden door marking the end of my wait. All that was left to do was move in my few belongings. I had chuckled at having to submit to being measured so they could get the furniture built the right size, but it was a relief to sleep in a bed that actually fit me for once. The one in the infirmary had been uncomfortable, my legs dangling over the edge even when my head was pressed against the wall. I had given up quickly, dragging the bedding to the floor and using my cloak as a blanket. Gazing around the little home I nodded in satisfaction. In time I would begin to add the small touches that would make it my own, for now I simply settled in for a good nights sleep.

* * *

More days passed, until the number of patients in the infirmary was low enough that I found myself with nothing to do. Oin finally shooed me out, telling me to seek other work at present. I headed in search of Dwalin, confident that he would have something for me to do, and grateful when I wasn't wrong. He gathered up a few of his men, introductions were exchanged, and he headed out to do a patrol. This was my first real sense of the land, and I listened carefully to what the men said, taking note of any outstanding landmarks and memorizing my surroundings. The dwarves were on ponies, I paced beside them, choosing not to call on Luna when I was easily able to keep up. I had decided to keep my phasing abilities a secret for now, as many of the soldiers were still uncomfortable around me and I didn't wish to increase this feeling.

The patrol was uneventful, the forest lands around the town calm under the autumn sky. I felt a deep sense of comfort from the trees, taking in their joy of the warm sun and good earth. It set a good note for the weeks to come, walking under their branches in the company of my new allies. They grew slowly more accepting of my presence, some even going so far as to talk to me and tell me of their families. I was fascinated with their culture, asking questions with a friendly curiosity that had my fellows eager to tell me all they could. I leaned of their names, their professions when they weren't soldiers, their customs. Everything was tucked away in my mind, kept safe in my happily infallible memory. One of the days Bofur came along, and I was startled to learn he was a toymaker. He was happy to show off his skills, whittling away at something even as he rode along. By the time we had returned to town the block of wood had turned into a tiny Luna with two dwarves on her back that looked remarkably like Fili and Kili. I grinned at the sight, gushing my thanks when he presented it to me as a gift. It took pride of place on the mantle in my little home, the first trinket to mark this place as mine. I resolved to make him some sort of thank you gift in the days following.

My time came quickly, on a cool evening when we were just about to head back to town. We were walking along when I heard a heavy shuffling in the undergrowth nearby. The bushes parted to reveal a hulking black bear. I jumped to the front of the group quickly, sending out soothing thoughts to the startled animal, but to my surprise it wasn't working. It reared on it's hind legs, opening it's mouth in a roar that revealed the cause of it's rage. The frothing mouth pointed to only one thing. The rabid, diseased animal could not be reasoned with, and I was forced to throw myself out of the way of it's heavy swipe. Behind me the ponies were panicking, eyes rolling in distress and dancing in place as their riders fought to stop them from bucking. Before I could blink, Dwalin was there, his heavy war hammer bringing the beast low with an audible crack.

"Alright there?" he asked, momentarily concerned. When I nodded his gaze hardened. "What exactly were you trying to do? Almost got yourself injured." I took the criticism calmly.

"I apologize, normally I would have been able to calm him. I didn't notice until too late his affliction."

"You can talk to them?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. It's not just my animals that I speak to, I can talk to all. Well, except when they are sick in the mind like that. Such an illness banishes all rational thought, erasing their ability to communicate." He grunted in response, thinking over my words and whether they could be put to use. Meanwhile, I took out a long knife and headed toward the corpse.

"What are you doing? He's already dead lass."

"I know, I just think the skin could be put to use, there's good leather there." Raising a hand to stop his protests I continued. "Don't worry, I won't be keeping the meat, I know we can't eat it. This will only take a minute." Indeed, by the time I had finished speaking, I was over halfway finished with my task. Those watching looked a little awed, causing me to smirk. "I'm an expert at this, been doing it for years." Finishing up, I pulled a small flask out of my bag, along with a flint. Pouring just a drop of the contained liquid on the corpse, I stepped back and set it afire, the strange blue flames licking quickly over the body. The others jumped back in surprise, a few letting out yells of caution.

"What in Mahal's name are you doing?" Dwalin barked.

"Sorry," I grinned apologetically. "The liquid will kill the disease on the corpse, the fire spreading it's magic. That way scavengers cannot get sick from eating from it." He nodded in a mixture of confusion and understanding, looking to have had just about enough of my strangeness for the day. Mounting up, he lead the others off while I followed with the large skin draped over one arm. I had plans for this, part of the leather could be made into fine dagger sheaths and belts, something I was also quite talented at.

* * *

I had almost made it back to my house before I was intercepted by Dis. She took one look at the large bundle in my arms and raised a brow, silently demanding the story behind my trophy. I retold it to her, as I had been forced to tell it to Thorin when we had gotten back. She listened with interest, nodding in approval at my intention to make the hide into something useful.

"That's a good plan lass, but leave off for now, we have things to do." She was pushing me towards my door, opening it up and taking the large bundle from me to drape over a chair.

"What things?" I asked, feeling very confused. It was mid afternoon, my usual time to be going to visit some of the children. She hadn't thought I was going to skip out on that had she?

"You'll see," she replied mysteriously, leading me back in the direction of the town center. We were soon at the markets, an area I had not yet visited. Noting my interest, she drew me towards a clothing stall, the colorful fabrics holding my attention.

"These are lovely," I sighed, fingering a deep blue cloth with silver threading, the gold-threaded amethyst beside it holding a close second. The dwarrow maid behind the stall exchanged a look with Dis that I failed to see, seeming pleased with my choices.

"You could use some new clothes," Dis broke in, casually interrupting my thoughts. I was startled, then grinned wryly.

"I suppose you're right about that, this armor is the only thing I own. Hardly a day at the market attire." We laughed, proceeding to order enough for a dress of all things. "You know, the last time I wore a dress I wasn't much older than Fili," I chuckled. I felt nervous and excited at the thought of having such feminine clothing. The dwarrow maid took my measurements, promising the gown would be ready to pick up in just under a week.

"Just in time then," Dis thanked her in satisfaction.

"In time for what?" I asked as she led me away, smiling mysteriously again. She didn't reply, instead heading for a stall bedecked with jewels and metal. I was fascinated by the bright colors, not noticing her watching me as I passed careful fingers over the beautiful works. I gasped when I came across a necklace with a jeweled pendant at the bottom. "It looks like Seraph," I breathed in wonder. Hearing her name, the little bird came fluttering out of nowhere to land on my shoulder, peering curiously at the trinkets laid out on the table. She gave a high series of chirps, hopping around excitedly as I laughed. "She agrees, these are wonderful," I explained to the perplexed shopkeeper and Dis.

"You should get it," Dis suggested. I stared at the beautiful pendant, mind whirling.

"Oh, you really think so? I've never had something like this before." Dis looked amused as she wordlessly pointed to the fire opal hanging around my neck. "Oh, well this is different. It's spelled to protect me against fire. I've never had a gem that was just for show." She looked thoughtful, smiling at my wistful look as I continued to eye the jeweled bird.

"It's about time then, don't you think?" Dis laughed at my enthusiastic reply, keeping the thought to herself that it would surely shock the men when I appeared in such different raiment a week from today.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the room, examining myself in the floor length mirror critically as Dis looked on. "It feels a little strange," I finally admitted. "It's been so long since I last wore anything like this."

"You look just fine," she soothed me, motioning towards the door. "Come, we have people to see. We're having a big dinner, all the company that first met you." I followed her outside, taking the short walk to the backdoor of her home. The air was turning crisper with the approach of winter, and I was glad that it didn't have much of an effect on me. Still, I felt more relaxed once we were inside again and my long skirts stopped swirling up with the wind. From the sounds of loud conversation, we were the last to arrive, stepping into the room to a sudden silence.

* * *

Thorin choked on the ale he was drinking, the sight of Alanta in a dress shocking him to silence. And in the royal blue of Durin, no less. This had to be the work of Dis, his thoughts quickly confirmed by the broad grin on her face as all the dwarves in the room hurried to jump to their feet in greeting. She had turned the warrior girl into some kind of elven princess, and it left him with a peculiar feeling, like he was unsure suddenly how to speak to her. His face torn between a scowl and a smile, leaving him with a strained grimace that seemed to cause the elf no end of politely covered amusement. She sat, talking and laughing with the others, blushing slightly now and then at their compliments, but with the same friendly attitude she always had. He had almost been worried at first that the clothes would turn her into a copy of her haughty kin, quickly forgetting that they were not, in fact, related at all. It pleased him to find this was not the case.

She was grinning at his nephews and teasing Dwalin about something, then talking with Ori about his drawings, complimenting the stick figures happily. Then she was caught up in a discussion of tea with Dori, and handing a wrapped bundle to Bofur with a quiet thanks. It turned out to be a finely wrought leather belt, and Bofur was quick to praise the skill she showed in it's making. She even spoke with Bifur, signing with the limited amount of iglishmek she had picked up on in the last couple weeks. He had been wary at first of allowing her to learn it, but decided it had been worthwhile in the face of the happiness Bifur showed at being able to speak with her. He was healing remarkably, the only thing he still lacked being the ability to speak westron again. No big loss with everyone around him able to understand his signing. The evening drew on in happy chatter around the warm table, good food and ale in abundance and firm friends sharing their life with a new ally.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, Alanta is settling in nicely now that she knows she won't be going home. Don't read too much into her 'noticing' Thorin's eyes, or his reaction to her party attire. I wanted them to be aware of one another as something other than just allies, but this is nowhere near leading to anything yet. Yes, yes, I changed canon with Bifur a bit, so I decided to at least let him keep the axe. I figure he is probably suffering from a bit of PTSD, and I know enough about that to know that it can cause victims to act in an unpredictable fashion. Hence, his need to keep the cause of his suffering. Just to balance out the dialogue, you have of course the bit of action with the bear, and a bit of fluff at the end. After this, time is going to jump forward a few years and on to some of their adventures as Fili and Kili grow up. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed this segment!  
**


	8. Shifting

_Four years later..._

Warm, early morning sun slanted through the trees as I walked a lone patrol through the forests around Ered Luin. I had become used to rising with the dawn, strapping on my armor and heading out the gates, breakfast in hand. Summer was beginning, blossoms falling from the apple trees dotted through the forest, making way for the brilliant green of growing leaves. The ground was a riot of color, woodland flowers scattered over the forest floor, leaving the air heady with scent. I paused at times to examine my favorite ones, the white snow bells and bright red paintbrush flowers. In my spare time I would take to drawing them in a small book, adding it to the volumes I created about my old life. I had grown to love my home here, especially at this time of year when all things were growing anew.

Hearing the rush of water coming closer, I diverted my course away from the river and headed back towards the town. I had no desire to come near the river as it thundered along the valley. The waters were deep and fast, and while I didn't doubt my ability, I disliked swimming and chose to avoid it whenever possible. So far it had not become a problem, for which I was grateful. The woods around me were calm, as they had been for over a month, not an enemy in sight. Rigorous patrols had seen to that, the goblins giving up on their attacks all together some two years back. These days I was only ever forced to confront the odd bear or wolf, animals that would likely always come back to these lands no matter how often I chased them away.

Soon enough the walls came into view, my friends among the guards calling out greetings at my return. I waved back, skipping through the door that had opened for me in the wall and clapping Dwalin on the shoulder before giving my usual report. That done, I was off home to change before heading over to my position at the tannery. There I would report to Karn, my good friend and the one in charge. He was a cheery dwarf, his twinkling brown eyes always lit up as if at some joke, his grey hair braided in five plaits before joining up at his back to keep out of his face. He kept his beard braided in much the same fashion, a heavy clasp holding it in place. Today was going to be especially pleasant, as we were done with the hard part of the job for the moment and I was able to sit out front turning the finished leather into various items that had been ordered. I spent the greater part of the morning and afternoon here, carefully embroidering intricate patterns into belts, coats, and scabbards. I was just rising to bring the finished works inside when the sound of running feet had me bracing myself in place.

* * *

"Alanta!" Two small forms cried with muffled voices as they crashed into me. Steadying them with a laugh, I smiled down at the grinning faces of Fili and Kili. Dis was not far behind them, out shopping from the looks of the basket on her arm, and a resigned expression on her face.

"I don't suppose you're up for watching them for a bit?" she asked by way of greeting. "It was all I could do to get them to eat lunch before racing over here." I nodded, chuckling as I ruffled their hair. Kili was unperturbed by this action, while Fili ducked back with a yelp, quickly trying to straighten his mussed locks.

"Oh, don't. You'll mess up my braids and then uncle will be upset!" He had only recently begun adding braids to his golden hair, and took it with great pride that he was old enough to do so. Kili, not yet old enough to understand this, began mercilessly teasing him while Dis smiled fondly.

"Sorry lad, it won't happen again." I replied seriously. His scowl lightened, displeasure forgotten in moments as he moved on to other thoughts.

"Did you see anything in the woods today?" they both asked excitedly. I knew they were hoping I would say no, having been asking recently to be allowed outside the walls for a night or two on the condition that it was safe. I kept my expression blank for a minute, gazing down at their upturned faces, so full of hope.

"Nope, nothing. Not a single track or trace." They cheered at the news, turning now to Dis.

"Mama, does that mean we can go camping? Please?!" Dis sighed, not wanting to disappoint the boys, but knowing that Thorin would have to agree.

"Only, if Uncle says yes." The boys sobered quickly, wondering what his answer would be.

"Since I will be taking them if this comes to pass, I will go ask him. You go ahead and get your shopping done, the boys can come with me to plead their case." I put a hand on their shoulders, leading them inside the tannery for a moment to deposit my finished items with Karn. Dis left to get the shopping done, comfortable knowing her sons were in good hands. Guiding Fili and Kili around bins of leather and drying racks, I made my way to the back of the building where Karn was working on another project. I tossed my bundle on the counter beside him. "I'm all done for the day, off to see Thorin about a camping trip now." Karn glanced up with a smile, not halting his work as he greeted my young charges.

"Well hello there you two. Out causing mischief I see." He gave them a wink and a nod. "Good work here Alanta, you be off then and I'll see you tomorrow." I thanked him, guiding the boys back outside so we could head to the forges where Thorin would be working. The two broke away from me, running up the street and dodging people left and right. I stepped up my pace, hurrying to keep them in sight.

The journey to the forge was short, the large building coming into sight as we rounded a corner past some shops. Smoke billowed out the top and around the the edge of the roof at the front. The building only had three walls, leaving it open to the air so those working would not be overheated. I could hear the clang of hammer on anvil as we drew near, and stopped at a respectful distance to watch Thorin finish the edge on a sword. He was shirtless, skin gleaming with sweat from the intense heat around him, and I was momentarily startled to find myself somewhat enjoying the view. I shook my head, snorting at the turn my mind had taken and drew nearer when he noticed us and placed the finished weapon aside. Gathering his nephews up with a smile, he nodded in greeting to me. I hurried to broach the subject of camping before the boys could overwhelm him with chatter.

"Thorin, it's good to see you. Dis has given permission for the boys to go on an outing for a couple days if you are agreeable, so we came to speak to you about it." He immediately looked wary, and I thought he was going to refuse outright.

"Are you sure that is wise? They are young, and the forest can be dangerous." I tried to reassure him as best I could, seeing the crestfallen look on their faces at his words.

"There has been no animal activity of a worrisome nature this past month. I think we should be alright on that front. And as for them?" I smiled. "If I can't handle two dwarflings for a couple nights I would feel awfully ashamed indeed."

"Hmm," Thorin deliberated. Fili and Kili were uncharacteristically silent, trying to show how good they could be while they turned pleading eyes to their uncle's stern face. "Alright," he relented. They cheered instantly, unable to restrain their enthusiasm when he cut them off with a wave of his hand. "If...Dwalin goes with you." Their happiness not curbed in the slightest, they hugged Thorin wildly before jumping up and down and chanting.

"We're going camping! We're going camping!" Ignoring their celebration, I continued hashing out the details of their trip.

"Very well, that is agreeable. Say, two nights? We will leave day after tomorrow, barring bad weather. I would make it sooner but I promised Karn I would finish a few more things next day." Thorin nodded in acceptance, turning back to his work and leaving us to inform Dwalin of the plans.

* * *

"Two nights?" Momentarily surprised, Dwalin quickly collected himself with a smile. "Aye, that ought to be fine. My men can manage without me for a bit, I'll just put Gloin in charge while I am gone." Turning to one of his men, he bid him fetch the dwarf in question so he could give his orders. He faced me once more, continuing to keep one eye on the boys with me as we talked. They played nearby with a couple of my animal friends I had summoned to provide them a distraction. "What did you have in mind for activities?" he asked, a thoughtful look telling me he was already planning things we could do.

"Well, there are the basics of course. Teaching them to build a campfire, how to find water. I thought they might be old enough to learn to fish if we head for a spot close enough to the river. That would put us only a couple hours walk from here, and in safe enough territory. I had considered showing them how to hunt, but I think they're a bit young for that yet, not being able to hold weapons." Dwalin nodded, pleased with the thought I had put into my suggestions.

"That sounds like a good plan. We'll still be close to the town, but far enough that they can't see it. Oi, you two!" he called to Fili and Kili, startling them out of one of their games. Running over with the animals trailing behind, they looked up expectantly. "You two ready to have some fun in the woods?"

"Oh yes!" they cried. "Are we going now?" Dwalin let out a bark of laughter.

"Not quite lads. We have a few things to settle up here, plus supplies to pack. We leave day after tomorrow."

"Yay!" they cheered, before racing off again, beginning a frenzied dance with their companions.

* * *

The day we were to leave dawned bright and clear. I spent the morning going over supplies with Dwalin and reassuring Dis and Thorin that we would be just fine. The boys were sitting on a bench near the gate, fidgeting anxiously as they waited to be allowed to go. Finally, we were all set, goodbyes had been said, and we headed out the front gates. Since the boys were too small to ride a pony yet we didn't bother to bring any, deciding instead to spend the afternoon walking to our destination. I had promised that in case of an emergency Luna would be more than able to get them home safe, and it saved us the trouble of having to watch over another charge. I was already beginning to see how much of a handful these two could be as they wove between the trees and crashed through bushes. They would be filthy long before we made camp.

The afternoon was warm, sun glimmering through the broad leaves of the oak trees we walked under. It began to have a gradual calming effect on our young charges, and after an hour or so they slowed to a steady walk. Dwalin and I strode along in companionable silence, just enjoying the fresh air and listening to the soft bird calls overhead. Several of my companions joined us on our walk, most of them birds and butterflies, giving the atmosphere a dream like quality. We casually meandered our way towards the river, stopping after another hour in a clearing far enough away from the water to keep out the damp.

Dwalin headed to the river to get water for supper while I showed the boys how to gather firewood, guiding them to the twigs we would need to get one started. Once we had a sizable pile, we headed back to the open area, smoothing out a space for the fire. I showed them how to clear the space of grass and make a ring of stones so the fire would stay where it was wanted and not spread to the trees, and then had them practice making teepees with the twigs in the correct formation for a proper fire. They were careful learners, even Kili making an effort to perfect the lopsided shape they had created. Dwalin grinned at their efforts, wrapping steadying hands around Kili's to help him place the last few twigs needed. They flushed with pride at the finished result, stepping back a pace so I could light it.

"Now boys, this part is something you will learn when you are older, but for now I want you to watch. Fire is a very dangerous thing, and I don't want you putting your hands anywhere near it. Understood?" They bobbed their heads, faces solemn with understanding. Taking out a flint, I set the bundle of twigs ablaze, hurriedly adding larger branches that Dwalin had gathered to keep the fire going. Evening shades were darkening the sky by this point, and we hastily unrolled our bedding, keeping it in a close group with the boys in the middle. Going back to the fire, I was pleased to see that Dwalin had found a large fallen log and dragged it over so we could sit.

Settling ourselves on the log, I dug into my bag for the surprise I had tucked inside. Treat in hand, I reached back for the smooth sticks I had gathered and took the soft white dessert and speared them on the ends.

"Marshmallows!" the boys shrieked in delight. They went to eat them, stopping when I tugged them back with a grin.

"Not yet. We're going to do something special with them." I pulled out some flat cookies and small shards of chocolate, placing them together on a plate before handing the boys their sticks. "Hold them over the fire like this," I instructed, demonstrating. "Turn them slowly and they will start to melt. Once they begin to change color you can take them and put them between the cookies." The two were fascinated, carefully holding the sticks over the open flame. They were almost finished when Kili began to get distracted. He was gazing up at the sky, not noticing that his marshmallow was beginning to slide dangerously towards the fire. I glanced down to check their progress just in time to see it fall off into the coals. Kili let out a howl of dismay and Dwalin was forced to yank him back before he could lunge to grab the lost treat. Not hesitating, I reached into the fire and pulled it out before it could be burned, plopping it on the cookie and clapping my hands together to shake off the sparks that settled on my palms.

"How did you do that?" Dwalin cried, looking astonished at the sight of my unburned hands. I shrugged sheepishly.

"My necklace. It has strong protection against fire. Anything short of forge flame has no effect, and even that is only a little." Turning to Kili and Fili, I hurried to temper the look of awe on their faces. "You must never copy what I did. Only my necklace protected me, and it will not do the same for you, it only works for the one it was made for." Kili just grinned.

"Thank you for saving my marshmallow." I rolled my eyes, before succumbing to the urge to grin back at him. We finished the treats in silence, except for the contented sounds of the boys eating their snack. Once done, I bedded down beside them, allowing Dwalin to take first watch. Even in this part of the woods we would be taking no chances with the safety of Thorin's nephews.

* * *

As the morning dawned, I reached forward to poke the fire back to life so I could wake the others with a warm breakfast. My cooking had improved enough that Dwalin was comfortable with allowing me to prepare some of the simpler meals. I smiled to myself, silently thanking Dis for her persistence in training me in the culinary arts. I was still rather rough at it, but I could hardly ruin bacon and eggs, so I set to my task with a will. The crackle of the flames and the hiss of bacon brought the others to wakefulness, the boys sniffing the air appreciatively. Breakfast was a slow affair, talk limited as we munched on the warm food.

Once we had tidied up the dishes from our meal, we spent the morning showing Fili and Kili the various animal tracks that could be found nearby. Deer had passed by the river, and foxes had recently abandoned a burrow near the camp. Squirrels flitted through the trees, chattering loudly and competing with the birds that sang their happy melodies. When lunch time drew near, I pulled out a couple of small fishing rods and we headed for the river bank to try and catch our meal. It was nice to sit on the grass in the shade of a tree, keeping the boys far enough from the water so that they would not risk falling in.

After an hour or so, I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. The birds in the area had stilled, and I looked casually around to attempt to discern their reason for silence. Finding nothing, I shrugged it off, putting it to the warmth of the air. It was possible that they had decided to nap, and would start up again soon. Gathering up the restless dwarflings, I began to herd them back in the direction of camp, leaving Dwalin to finish up. He had professed a desire to bathe and I chose to give him privacy. Knowing he wouldn't be too long, we made the few minutes walk back alone, placing the rods against a tree and sitting near the fire to rouse it again. My discomfort returned, the forest around us utterly still, now coupled with a feeling of danger that I could not place. I had only a moments warning when a quiet growl ripped through the bushes nearby.

Turning to face the source of the noise, I was faced with a disturbingly large group of wolves across the clearing. I leaped into action, grabbing the frightened boys and tossing them up into the branches of the nearest tree.

"Hold on, and no matter what happens do not come down. I will keep you safe." They nodded, fearfully clutching the trunk of the tree and each other with equal measure. Whirling once more, I shifted, my form exploding to become that of a massive bear. I let out a snarl, hoping to scare the wolves off with my size, but looking closer I could see that they were half starved. They would not back down, hunger making them crazed and dangerous. Several lunged at me, and I barely managed to knock them back with a swipe of my paws. I had my back to the tree, but my sides were unprotected, and they hurried to surround me, taking advantage of my situation. Soon my sides were heaving, dots of blood marring the thick fur. Three lay dead at my feet, but there were many more still and I was beginning to be overwhelmed. I chanced a glance upwards, heart thudding painfully at the look of horrified terror on the boys faces.

I felt myself giving into my sudden rage at the sight, my vision blurring with the ruby shades of blood lust. Letting out a challenging roar that shook the trees, I renewed my attacks, grinning inwardly when I heard an answering roar from the direction of the river. Dwalin came barreling towards us, stopping short at the sight of a bear holding off the onslaught of wolves and protecting the dwarflings. Quickly reaching the conclusion of who it must be, and putting aside the how for later, he swung his axe ferociously. I had been buried under snarling bodies, dimly registering the sound of snapping bone that originated from my hind leg, but not able to feel pain through the continuing rage that filled my head. Dwalin finally managed to clear them off me, cutting down the last two with my help. He lowered his axe, looking me over worriedly, taking in the ribbons of blood now streaming from various wounds I had been unable to avoid. My eyes slowly cleared, the blood lust wearing off and leaving me dizzy. I knew I could not leave this form yet, I had sustained too much injury to make it back in one piece in a smaller form. I stayed still while Dwalin managed to coax the trembling boys out of the tree and into his arms before he turned to me again.

"Lass, are you alright? We need to leave now. I can carry the packs, but you will need to follow." I nodded, moaning softly when the pain in my leg flared up from the broken bone. Limping on three legs, I shambled after him as quickly as I could, trying to ignore the itch as blood trickled down my sides. We made it back to the town without further incident after about two hours, and I was ready to pass out in exhaustion, too tired to even react when the guards at first became defensive at the sight of me. Dwalin rushed to explain, and they backed off, giving me looks of wonder and slight apprehension. Someone must have sent for Thorin, because he came running, yelling for an explanation. I never heard what it was. The blood loss finally caught up to me and I passed out from the pain of running, darkness blurring my vision to nothing...

* * *

"Dwalin, what's going on?" Thorin yelled fearfully. He eyed the large bear as it collapsed to the ground behind his warrior friend with a groan. Grabbing the shaking, crying boys out of his arms, he passed them to Dis who had arrived just behind him. She stepped back, hurrying to try and comfort her sons while Dwalin explained what had happened.

"Everything was fine. We had just finished catching some fish and I was washing up while Alanta took them back to camp. Next thing I know, I hear a roar coming from that direction, louder than any bear I'd ever heard. I feared the worst, until I got there and saw her fighting off a pack of half starved wolves. She had managed to get the boys into a tree." Thorin looked prepared to interrupt the story at this point, but Dwalin held up a hand for silence. "Don't ask me how she did it, I don't know, and right now it doesn't matter. I am sure it is her, and she saved the boys." They eyed the motionless girl, (no, bear) and Thorin swore loudly, unsure now what to do. He was quick to admit that Dwalin was unmistakably right, no bear had purple eyes and tattooed markings on their fur.

"We will have to get her to Oin somehow, see if he can suggest what to do." Thorin strode over to her head, grunting at the weight as he tried to lift her. He swore again as her paw slipped out of his grip, losing his balance and dropping her back to the ground. "She's too heavy, it will take a group of us to carry her there. Get the strongest you can find over here, Dwalin. I don't like the look of these injuries, they would have killed a normal animal." Dwalin called to the nearest guards, snapping orders which caused them to array themselves around his fallen companion. Lifting as one, they were able to get her draped over a number of large poles. They then grabbed the ends and carried her over to the infirmary. Thorin snapped grumpily at any who stopped to stare, his worried gaze forestalling questions.

It took three beds strapped together to hold the massive animal, the guards backing off once she was settled in place. Oin was summoned, the poor healer becoming noticeably shocked at the sight of his latest patient. Once the situation was again explained to him he paused for a moment in thought.

"I cannot treat her like this. We need to try and wake her, get her to change back." Turning to Dwalin he asked, "can she understand us like this?" The warrior nodded.

"Aye. She seemed to know what I was saying well enough. I don't think we need to worry, she knows us and will not attack." Satisfied, Oin grabbed a vial of his strongest smelling salts, wafting them under the bear's nose. They all called out to her, beseeching her to wake. Their efforts were rewarded when her eyes slowly flickered open. She snorted in disgust, jerking weakly away from the horrible smell before focusing on the faces around her.

* * *

I floated somewhere in darkness. It was an uncomfortable sort, flickering with red pain and disjointed voices. I soon became aware of an increasingly awful smell, and the urge to get away from it dragged me back to consciousness. I struggled to blink away my fogged vision, bringing the faces around me into focus. After a moment I realized Oin was speaking over the sounds of relief from the others. I met his eyes, listening carefully to what he was saying.

"Alanta, I need you to switch back. I cannot help you like this, I am not accustomed to dealing with injured bears." His words registered in my mind, their meaning coming in short bursts as he waited impatiently. Understanding dawned, and I dropped my animal form, biting back a cry as my more sensitive skin was subjected to the same pain that my larger size had barely endured. There were gasps at the sight of gashes running along my sides and all down my arms and legs. One foot was bent at an unnatural angle, the bone threatening to break through the skin. I sucked air past gritted teeth, trying to heal myself and failing miserably when the pain distracted me.

"Pain killer," I wheezed, clutching at his arm. "Need to heal, can't focus..." He hurried off to find it, the space he had occupied filled by Dis as she stepped into the room. She took in the sight with disbelief.

"Oh, Mahal. What have you done to yourself girl?" I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but only managed a pained grimace from my slumped position.

"Are...are the boys alright?" I choked out, causing Dis to laugh while Thorin made a strangled noise behind her.

"They're fine. Never mind that now, you hold on you hear me? Don't you dare die on us." Her firm tone wavered slightly as she looked at me in fear.

"Take more than a pack of mangy dogs to bring me down," I gasped. "Just don't let them in here, they don't need to see this." Oin chose that moment to return, a large mug in hand.

"Enough chatter, get that down you lass," he said sternly. I tried to lift shaking hands to hold the proffered drink, but was unable to grasp it. Shaking his head, Oin held it to my lips, assisting me in gulping down the unpleasant tonic. I forced myself to keep it down, stomach rebelling, and rejoiced when the pain diminished substantially. I quickly drew access to my power, putting it to work on the worst gashes. Closing them one by one, I did not hold back this one time, getting at last to the broken bone. I was exhausted by this point, and managed to indicate with a series of gestures that it would need to be bound before succumbing to the urge to sleep at last.

* * *

**Author's note: Ah for the deceptive safety of the forest. Alanta's inability to heal while in any of her animal forms is the major reason why she has not used them until now. As a bear, I envision her to be smaller than Beorn by about a third, so still relatively impressive. Karn will not really play a large role in this story, he's mostly there to give Alanta someone to work with. I didn't think any of the original company fit the role of a tanner, which is the job I envisioned for her, so I added him in. He's a likeable fellow, and may get a few more lines yet until we move on in our journey. Alanta's ability to reach into the fire is not a druid thing, it goes back to the necklace she talks about. A trinket that reduces the effect fire has on her. She would have gotten it in preparation for the battle with Deathwing, and as I see no need for it's power to wear off, it will likely continue to be useful for quite some time. A short jump taking place now, skipping ahead just a couple weeks to pass over her recovery period. Next chapter will have more explanations to the company, (especially Thorin) and some difficult conversations. Also, more action coming up and some new characters created specially for the coming segment. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Dealing's With Men

Two weeks of rest saw me at a full recovery, but even though I was better physically, I felt emotionally drained. I relived the fight for many nights after, and it never went as well as the real one. Always I managed to lose one or both of my charges before becoming overwhelmed. Dwalin failed to show up in time, or I was the one at the river and got there too late. It made sleep difficult, and only added to the discomfort that plagued my waking hours. I tried not to think too much on the other source of my uncertainty. Thorin. While he had been initially grateful, over the course of my recovery he had become distant, even harsh. I began to avoid him, confused by his anger.

* * *

I sat outside my door, strapping on armor before heading out for my first morning patrol since the incident. Once I was geared up I sat and watched the dawn for a moment, seriously considering blowing it off. I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me, the last two weeks a blur of sleepless nights and bad dreams. It was a sign of how tired I was that the feeling of a hand on my shoulder had me leaping from my spot on the ground and falling disgracefully backwards, barely catching myself on my hands. I glanced up to see Dis giving me a look of concern.

"Easy there lass." She reached down and dragged me to my feet before returning me to my original position. Sitting beside me, she examined my face for a moment as I stared at my feet. "Bad dreams?" she asked. I nodded in confirmation, keeping silent. I was not willing to speak about it, trying to avoid reliving the horror. Dis placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, allowing me this time.

"I should get going," I said at last. I stood up, looking at her in appreciation, and together we headed for the gate. I was just about to step outside the walls when a hand dragged me back. I whirled, wondering why Dis hadn't just spoken, only to see Thorin on the other end of the arm that restrained me. Dis stood beside him, looking just as confused as I was.

"You are not going out there alone," he said flatly. "Wait for the rest of the patrol and don't do anything foolish." I was startled, and mildly insulted, that he suddenly found me so untrustworthy. I glanced at Dis questioningly where she now stood behind him, but she shook her head, looking resigned. I could tell she knew what was going on, I just had to hope she would tell me later. Without another word, the irritable dwarf stalked off, leaving me on my own while his sister followed after him. I could hear her starting to lecture him on his behavior, eliciting a chuckle and a feeling of pity for the poor man. I had found Dis to be even more stubborn than Thorin, and I didn't envy him in the slightest whenever he managed to get on her bad side.

* * *

The patrol was uneventful, contrary to the nervous watchfulness that resulted after my confrontation with the wolves. I twitched at every sound in the bushes, gripping my staff tightly and keeping my companions on edge. Dwalin finally called it off slightly early, leading us back to town as I continued to watch my surroundings. I had tried to question him about Thorin's behavior, but he just shook his head.

"Tis not for me to say. If you feel like getting your head chewed off, go ahead and ask him yourself. Otherwise, I would wait for Dis to tell you. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it already." That said, he left me to find my friend, and the answers I sought.

* * *

I had searched the town for the better part of the day before finally discovering Thorin at the forges, beating an already flattened piece of metal far more forcefully than was necessary. Sparks flew, the anvil itself shaking slightly under the weight of his hammer blows. Before I could approach him, Dis appeared, warning me with a glance not to go near. With a nod of the head, she beckoned me to follow, leading me to the benches outside. We were just out of earshot, so I turned to her determined to get answers.

"What is the matter with him? I saved the boys and this is the thanks I get? This has got to stop." I was so upset that I stood up again, pacing back and forth to rid myself of nervous energy. Dis looked understanding, but slightly wary, and the expression had me wondering if I actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

"You must be patient with him. Over the last four years you have gained his trust, left him vulnerable. He will forgive you in time." Her words stopped me in my tracks. I stared at her for a full minute, jaw dropped in shock.

"He'll forgive me!? For what exactly?" I stuttered. She seemed unwilling to say anything more, looking as if she had made the situation quite clear. She even looked confused, as if there was something I had completely missed. I had heard enough, and I didn't bother to reexamine the situation before stalking towards him in anger, muttering to myself. 'Of all the infuriating dwarves...' Reaching his side, I yanked him around to face me, dodging the hammer that had been mid swing. He dropped it with a curse, opening his mouth to yell before I cut him off. "What is your problem?! I'm getting real tired of this broody attitude of yours when all I did was save your family. What in Mahal's name have I done to deserve this from you?!"

"You almost died!" he yelled. I staggered back, floored by the unexpected accusation. So that was what this was about? My reaction was probably unwise, but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, leaving Thorin spluttering in anger. My laughter quickly turned almost hysterical, tears flowing as I grabbed him in a hug. I could no longer see his face with my own buried in his shoulder, but he stiffened slightly before returning the gesture weakly. Pulling back slightly to look at him, I sobered.

"I'm sorry Thorin. I truly am. I honestly didn't think I was going to die." He looked at me like I was going insane.

"With those injuries? How could you be certain?"

"Well, because guardians can't die. Or, if we do, we're brought back. It has happened to me before, death is not a permanent thing for my kind. At least, it wasn't. I forgot that I have never told you that. And that it may no longer be true..." I grew deadly serious now, contemplating what happened in a new light. "I have never had someone worry about me before." I added softly. Thorin looked startled, his expression softening back to the one I had come to know in the past years. He pulled me back in hesitantly.

"I was worried," he admitted quietly. Embracing for another moment, we pulled apart at the sound of chuckling to see Dis shaking her head in amusement. I didn't like the look on her face, like someone who has a secret. Thorin must have agreed, because we both gave her identical scowls of annoyance before stalking off to finish whatever chores we had yet to complete that day. Dis stayed silent, keeping the memory of our embrace filed away for the day when she was sure it would turn into something more. Perhaps she could get the others to bet on when it would happen, she thought to herself. It ought to be a long journey considering the stubbornness of the two concerned.

* * *

Thorin and I slowly returned to a level of comfortable friendship, my promises to be more careful holding the peace between us. He had included me once again in his circle of advisers, and so it was with pleasure that I responded to the summons for council one morning about a week after our talk. Entering the room, I joined those seated around the table. Balin gave me a friendly smile, the others joining him in greeting. Besides him and Thorin, Dwalin and Dis were also present. Thorin wasted no time in getting to the point.

"There have been advances from the nearby town of Gorlond to establish trade between us. I want your opinions on this. Before we begin, I will start by saying the men appear to be eager to work with us, though their initial proposal will require some negotiation. It will bring more gold and food our way in exchange for our services and tools." Finished with his speech, he began to pass around neatly written copies of the proposal that had been drafted in Balin's fair hand. His work as a scribe was invaluable to Thorin for creating documents of that nature quickly. Silence reigned around the table as we all perused the words in front of us for a moment. I finished first, joining Balin in waiting for the others, the scribe having no need to reread the copied works. Sitting back, I waited for the others to speak, wanting to hear their opinions before voicing mine.

"I think with a bit of work, we can make a good deal with them," Balin stated once he saw that the others were finished.

"I for one am not sure brother," Dwalin interjected. "How can we be sure we can trust them? Maybe they do this so they can gain entrance to our town." Thorin considered them both carefully, noting the look I gave him and nodding to me to speak.

"What do you think Alanta? Does this seem wise or no?" I looked around at the others, making sure I had their attention.

"I think it should be safe enough. I have seen their town during some of my more far reaching patrols, though I never came close enough for them to spot me. They are half the size of this place, if that. Even were they to empty their town and attack with all they had, they cannot hope to injure us. Besides, cooperation and trade are the beginnings of a successful alliance, and that is to be encouraged. It can only make us stronger, and if they benefit as well? That is a good thing I think." Dwalin looked slightly mollified by my description of the town, and Dis was nodding in approval.

"She is right brother," she said, addressing Thorin. He nodded, reaching his decision.

"Very well, we will have the envoys come here to the town as soon as we can get word to them of our acceptance." Adjourning the meeting, we all left the hall, Thorin pulling up beside me for a last word. "I would like you to watch them from a distance when they come. Get a feel for their intentions, but do not interact with them if you can help it." I must have looked a little confused because he continued. "Do not misunderstand me, I know you are more than capable of handling yourself against others, it has nothing to do with that. They will not have seen your kind before, for you are most likely unique to this world, and I do not wish to see you in unnecessary danger due to their inevitable curiosity. Never mind the fact that you are a woman, and men do not treat their women as kindly as we do." I understood now, cautious at the thought of being the target of undue attention, but not overly worried for my safety. I hastened to agree with him for his own peace of mind, leaving to make preparations.

* * *

The day came when the men were due to arrive, dawning hot and smothering as we neared the summer equinox. I had opted to wear a dress with a short cape and hood that I could pull over my face. I silently thanked the gods that I was not overly troubled by the soaring temperature, or my covering would have become unbearable. I kept only my knives strapped to my waist, leaving my other weapons behind at home. Placing myself on a crate so that I would be less conspicuous, I watched as the party of men were admitted to the town. There were six of them, and they stayed cautiously grouped together as they walked in the direction of the market (where I was sitting).

As they got closer my ears were able to pick out bits of their conversation, and I listened carefully as I examined their faces. Their leader was a grim man, dark of hair and eyes and very nearly as tall as I was. He was called Cardor by those around him. The two that followed most closely behind him appeared to be his aides. Barnen was one, he was fair haired and had bright green eyes that looked about him with curiosity. The other looked remarkably like a younger, less world weary version of the leader. Celdor was his name, and the leader was quick to confirm that he was indeed his son. He also looked fascinated by his surroundings, paying far less attention to his father and eying instead the numerous stalls with material goods. I liked the look of these three, they would make good allies.

The others were as different as could be possible. I could tell at a glance that they were hard men, most likely hired as body guards. They did not appear to hold any particular loyalty to those they were supposed to be looking after, evidenced by the fact that they were far too busy muttering to themselves to even follow after the others. Thelgen, Hildor, and Skarfir were their names and all three possessed dirty blond hair and dark eyes. I figured they were related in some way, so similar were their looks. I didn't like the calculating glance they gave everything, and I focused my attention on keeping tabs on the trio. I was glad now that Thorin had ordered Dis to remain at home with the boys, along with requesting female presence be kept to a minimum in the market. The few that were there were hard pressed to ignore the leering stares of the visiting men.

It wasn't long before their inappropriate glances fell on me. Seeing my unusual appearance, they sniggered to each other before heading in my direction. As it was quite easy to guess what they had planned I remained seated, expression one of bland disinterest. Idly pulling out one of the knives strapped to my waist, I began sharpening it with care, not taking my eyes off the approaching men. I kept quiet, waiting to see what tactic they would use to try and get a rise out of me. Thelgen appeared to be the elected spokesperson.

"Well, well lads what have we 'ere? An exotic beauty if I ever saw one. Where might you be from pretty lady?" He attempted to give me what I'm sure he imagined was a roguish grin, but turned into a nasty sneer. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at the painful attempt at flirting.

"I'm from here," I said shortly, my continued knife sharpening beginning to make Hildor and Skarfir uncomfortable. It was at this moment that I shifted momentarily to check on Thorin, making eye contact. He gave me a questioning look, to which I replied with a shrug, nodding almost imperceptibly towards my unwanted admirers. I had never seen someone become enraged so fast. Shoving past those in his way, Thorin barreled towards us, murder in his eyes. To their credit, the trio did not appear unduly concerned with his approach, no doubt due to the way they towered over him. Knowing the following scenario could jeopardize our relations with the town, I hastened to calm him down. "Thorin. Glad you could join us. These nice men and I were just having a friendly chat, weren't we boys?" They nodded, looking slightly confused by my change of attitude as they voiced their agreement.

"What's your name then dearie?" Thelgen asked, encouraged by my behavior. Thorin was practically steaming, looking just about ready to challenge them to combat or some other such foolishness. I decided to end the altercation before it could begin, and give the men something to think about at the same time.

"Luna," I replied with a grin. Thorin's eyes widened as my friend appeared just behind the group, stilling them with a low growl. They turned very slowly, backing away from my ferocious companion in fear. She stalked forward to sit at my side as I stood up, emphasizing my next words with my full height. "There's many more where she came from," I said softly, giving them a dangerous smile. "They follow my every command, luckily for you, or she would have already killed you for your misguided attempts at flattery. Have a good day gentlemen." I strode off towards my house before I could burst out laughing at the looks on their faces, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Cardor to apologize for his men.

* * *

A knock at the door later that afternoon revealed Dis, eager to hear about the day's adventures. I joined her outside to sit in the shade of some nearby trees I had nurtured from saplings some years ago, cool drinks in hand and a light snack nearby.

"Tell me everything," she begged enthusiastically. I laughed, proceeding to tell her all about the men and their horrible flirting. I was nearing the end of the story when Thorin stalked up looking positively incensed, many of our friends behind him. They listened raptly as I finished my tale, ignoring the snorts and grumblings coming from a certain direction. I ended with a flourish, bowing in response the the howling laughter coming form everyone except Thorin. He scowled darkly and stomped off to the forges, no doubt planning to abuse some poor strip of metal for a few hours.

* * *

Despite the situation that occurred when the men came to our town, I had managed (with the help of Dis and Balin) to convince Thorin to go ahead with the trade negotiations. The leader had been truly apologetic, going so far as to send the trio home as soon as he discovered what had happened. The next step in our plans was for our own envoys to pay the village of Gorlond a return visit. Thorin would be going, along with Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, and to my surprise, me. I was pleasantly shocked at his efforts to forget what had happened, only rolling my eyes when he said it was because the four of them ought to be able to protect me. I was tempted to let him have it for blatant over protectiveness, but I knew it really wasn't worth it. He would most likely never change.

We set out as soon as we were able, stocked with supplies and armed to the teeth. I wore my dragon hide armor this time, not leaving any room for assumptions as to my abilities. I also carried my long staff, daggers strapped to my hips. With my towering height I knew I would look more than a little intimidating, despite my gender. There were still those who undoubtedly would underestimate me, but I was always happy to prove my skills, so I was not worried. I had more than enough past dealings with shady men to know how to handle them, never mind the added insurance of ferocious animals that came at my call. I had purposely left my companions out of sight as we neared the town, wanting to draw as little attention as possible.

A day's journey saw us at the outskirts of the town, a small place surrounded on all sides by the forest and protected only by a thin wall. A few guards patrolled the top, glancing around in boredom as they propped themselves up with their spears. I felt the urge to knock some sense into them for a moment, irritated by their lax attempt at protection before the feeling passed. It would do no good to go into this with bad intent, so I comforted myself with the knowledge that if anything happened while we were here, they would have our help. I could hear the others muttering similar sentiments and smiled.

The gate was opened as we drew near and we were ushered in by the master himself. He looked pleased to see us, and I found myself returning his smile with ease, promptly cutting off his apologies for his past visit with a wave of my hand.

"What's done is done, no hard feelings master Cardor. It wouldn't be the first time I was propositioned by strange men," I grinned. He laughed outright, remembering how quickly I had set the men straight before leading us towards the main hall. There we would discuss the main points of our agreement and revise anything that needed it. The men and women of the town stared at us as we passed in a mixture of awe and fear. I ignored it for the time being, we would either have their trust in time, or not. I did keep an eye out for the three that had caused me trouble last time, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Entering the hall behind the others, I was delighted to find that all the chairs and the table besides were much closer to my size than anything in Ered Luin. It was a relief to sit out of the sun, though in truth I had no particular interest in the present conversation. I sat back, water in hand, tuning out the political discussion with a sigh. I wasn't sure how long we'd been sitting there when I felt a hand on my arm, turning to see what Balin wanted.

"You don't really need to stay if you don't want to," he whispered. I raised a brow incredulously, earning a nod of confirmation.

"Alright, I'll be just outside then," I replied. Excusing myself quietly, I stood up and slid out the door. Once outside I took a moment to examine my surroundings, quickly spotting a small market place. I headed over, curious to see what sort of goods they had for sale here, giving a friendly smile to any who glanced my way. They all looked down as soon as they saw me catch them looking, but they didn't seen especially hostile so it was a start. The shopkeeper of a booth selling bolts of fabric gazed up through her lashes shyly at my approach. I gave her a nod of greeting, passing fingers gently over the plainly colored fabric. It was all in dark colors, but the quality was sturdy and soft. Praising the work, I drew a tiny smile from the young girl. My stomach rumbled as I caught the scent wafting over from the nearby stalls of food, drawing me in. I ended up buying a small loaf of bread and some cheese, quickly crafting myself a rough sandwich that I took over to some nearby crates to eat.

* * *

I had almost finished my snack when I noticed a fluttering in the small crowd of people, noting the approach of several young men who appeared just of age to begin weapons training. They were dusty, like they had recently been wrestling in the dirt, which I could easily believe given their age. I smiled to myself to watch the way they walked with the type of confidence only young males had in overabundance. The group ranged around where I sat, barely keeping to a respectful distance at the sight of my weapons. One of them stepped forward, a red haired lad with challenging blue eyes.

"Are you a soldier?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded, noting their scoffs of protest with barely concealed amusement. "Sure those aren't just decoration then?" he snorted, indicating my knives with a casual wave of the hand. The others laughed at his jest.

"Perhaps you'd like a demonstration?" I asked, brow raised in challenge. They nodded, still looking doubtful as they led me over to a nearby training yard. I drew out the weapons, bidding them stand back as I faced the archery targets. Idly flipping one in my hand for a moment, I flicked my wrist in a sudden gesture, sending the blade spinning to land with a bulls eye in the target. The astonished boys instantly forget their earlier doubts, surrounding me enthusiastically to ask just how I had done it. They looked over the long staff that hung across my back, shouting in excitement when I brought it out and performed a short fighters dance to display it's effectiveness. "Do any of you train yet?" I asked, noting the wooden practice spears leaning against the wall. Half of them nodded, so I decided to spend some time inspecting their skill. Motioning for them all to choose a spear, I lined them up in rows, spaced evenly apart. I then went to the front of the group and demonstrated the moves a beginner would learn to defend and attack. The boys listened raptly before moving to copy my actions.

I first noticed our growing audience when the men and women leaning against the fence began chattering about the impromptu training session. The men looked rather impressed, the older women scandalized, and the younger women longing.

"Well you know what you're doing, I'll give you that," one of the men called. "Even if it is in the safety of the training ring," he added.

"I can assure you, my weapons have seen more wars than the count of your years, young master," I said wryly.

"Impossible," he scoffed indignantly. "You're barely an adult by the looks of you."

"Looks can be deceiving my friend. I am almost seventy years old, and the past four decades of my life have been spent in battle." His jaw dropped at the deadly serious tone of my voice, a few of his mates laughing at his discomfort. He quickly recovered himself, watching the training with renewed interest. I had been mildly surprised that the matter of my gender was not brought up, taking it as a good sign. Seeing the desire on the faces of some of the younger females leaning on the fence, I ushered them inside, placing practice weapons in their hesitant grasps. There was an immediate clamor of protest from the mothers, and I hastened to explain myself, leaving the boys to welcome their new training partners. I turned to the most vocal of them, a grey haired woman with snapping black eyes. "What seems to be the problem mistress?" I asked politely.

"It's not done, having young girls fight," she exclaimed. "It's indecent."

"Am I indecent?" I inquired, my mild question leaving her spluttering. "It is good for women to know how to defend themselves. We live in the wilds here, not safe in a great city. Would you have your daughters unable to protect their lives and virtue?" She had begun to look a little uncertain, so I drove the point home. "If there is an attack, there is nothing more dangerous to your menfolk than helpless women. They will be forced to look after you as well as themselves, making them fearful and reckless and causing unnecessary deaths. Yet if your girls can fight, you would expand your protective force by double. Never mind the added benefit of allowing your sisters and daughters the ability to discourage unwanted advances." The men were nodding agreement to my arguments, leading many of the women to waver in their resolve to keep their girls safe. Seeing their grudging acceptance, I turned back to my charges, leading the practice once more. The girls caught on fast, muscles strong from doing heavy household work were easily able to handle the weight of a staff.

* * *

Once the session ended and many of the youngsters dispersed, I sat outside the ring, soaking up the sun with eyes closed. I had called on Seraph to keep me company, the little bird perched on my shoulder and chirping in my ear. It wasn't long before she drew the attention of many of the little ones nearby, the children coming closer to see her bright wings and listen to her song. I popped my eyes open, smiling from my position on the ground and transferring my friend to the palm of my hand for them to see better. They exclaimed in delight, cheering with my offer to bring out more of my companions. There were shrieks of excitement when I summoned a flurry of creatures. Squirrels, rabbits, kittens, and large butterflies filling the area with color and sound. Several startled parents glanced our way before relaxing at the sight of their children's enjoyment. I spent the rest of the afternoon here, telling stories and showing off my menagerie, giving tired parents some well earned rest.

* * *

The meeting had concluded at last to Thorin's satisfaction. All deals had been worked out and the dwarves were now going to spend the night here in a guest house before heading home in the morning. Looking around as they walked outdoors, Thorin was uneasy to note that he could not see Alanta.

"Where's she got to?" he muttered to Balin.

"She probably found some young people to entertain," the wise dwarf suggested. Thorin conceded that he was most likely right, and they headed for the center of town. So it was that they were not surprised to find their elf sitting on the ground telling stories to a wide eyed group of children, all with an animal in their laps. She caught sight of them, giving them a bright smile as she finished her tale. There was a cheer from the little ones, and parents moved forward to thank her and collect their children before heading home for the evening.

"Eventful day?" Thorin asked her in amusement.

"That is was," she replied. "Spent the morning training the older children in staffs only to be waylaid by these ones afterwards." She grinned good naturedly, enduring the ribbing at her ability to charm young ones wherever she went. Talking amongst themselves, they headed for the guest house to get a restful night.

* * *

Asleep in my own room, I felt myself startled awake by a slight noise outside the door. It looked to be the middle of the night, and I could hear the soft snores of my male friends in the other room. Counting them, I easily detected four slumbering dwarves, and turned my attention once again to the almost silent footsteps in the hall. I had a feeling I knew who it would be, so I silently called for one of my more unusual animals. The hulking black bear appeared without a noise, following the hand gestured command to move into a dark corner and wait. Slowly the door nob turned, and I feigned sleep, one eye slightly cracked to identify the five men sneaking into the room. Three were my previous 'admirers', the other two I did not recognize. When they got closer, shutting the door behind them and barring it, I sat up casually.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a bland voice, making sure to look politely disinterested like before.

"That remains to be seen, eh sweet lady. Don't got your kitty friend with you now do ya?" They laughed softly, mocking me. I gave them a sweet smile.

"Oh? Don't be so sure." Giving a command, my bear friend stepped out of the shadows, growling menacingly behind them. This time though, the men were prepared, whipping around with swords in their hands. I yelled in fear for my friend, prompting him to vanish, leaving nothing but smoke behind. They turned to me again, advancing with identical malicious smirks. Narrowing my eyes in focus, I called on my power to blend with the shadows. They yelled in confusion at my disappearance, swearing when I reappeared beside the closest one, dagger to his neck. Silence forgotten in their rage, they had manged to wake my friends. The door burst off its hinges to reveal a furious Thorin, clad in nothing but trousers and sword in hand. The others were behind him, similarly attired.

"What is going on?" he roared. The idiot men sneered at them, standing tall and pointing weapons in their direction while they ignored the plight of the one I had captured.

"Just showing the lady a good time," Thelgen grinned. The dwarves snarled, Thorin's eyes darkening almost to black in a murderous rage. I called the mens attention to me quickly to try and prevent bloodshed. Pressing the dagger hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, my captive squawked loudly for help. I waited until they turned, and seeing his position, paused.

"Do I have your attention then?" They all nodded. "Good, because I'm only going to say this once. Attempt to make your advances upon me again, and I will remove your manhood from between your miserable legs." Calling then on some of my more predatory bird friends, I sent them on the attack, letting go my captive and allowing the birds to chase them from the building. They returned to me while the men were still running, preening in satisfaction.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Thorin snarled.

"I had it in hand. Besides, I was bored anyhow." The others laughed at my nonchalant attitude, Thorin simmering down when he was forced to admit I was right.

"You still should have called," he muttered.

"Careful," I teased, "someone might think you care." I was surprised when he appeared to redden slightly before stalking out of the room. Balin watched after him, looking between us for a moment. Whatever he saw must have satisfied him, because he left with a smile, the others following behind. Putting the matter aside, I moved to the bed to finish my sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this one is a bit longer than I had planned. A lot of this was rather unintended, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it is good that Alanta has finally been introduced to a race other than dwarves, and is getting out into the world a bit. Thorin and her are still just friends, and will be for a while yet, but things are slowly changing for them. With this chapter over, we are going to make a large time jump again, moving forward to approximately half a year before the beginning of the quest for Erebor. Up until now Fili and Kili were about 7 and 12 years old. When we rejoin them next chapter they will be about 72 and 77. The reason for the jump is not so much that I'm trying to hurry to the quest, but that I needed them to be much older for the events I have in mind next. Alanta's age would have been about 65 when she first met the Durin's, so at this point she will be about 135. Thorin I am going to say is about 150 (I don't really remember if that is his canon age, I'm just making it up). This puts them close enough to be a comfortable gap. Next chapter we will have a couple events to look forward to, including an accident and the return of some old fears. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	10. Overcoming Fear

_65 years later_

I woke to a beautiful spring morning. It would be summer soon, and blossoms were falling from the fruit trees, while the sound of bees buzzing and bird song filled the air outside my window. I headed eagerly out for my patrol, intending to meet a group of men from Gorlond who would be heading our way this morning. They were to pick up a parcel of tools, bringing with them a shipment of food in exchange. The trade agreement we had made all those years ago had allowed both towns to flourish. Another unexpected result was a continued request for my presence in the town to help teach their girls the art of fighting. I would spend days at a time there, chatting with the women I had first met, grown old now over the years as they introduced me to their daughters and granddaughters. Three generations welcomed my arrival on my visits there, filling me with gladness. The men who had once bothered me were long gone, driven out when their actions had come to light. Attitudes had changed, the men showing new respect for their women now that they were able to fight.

I met up with the group mid morning, grinning at the sight of a familiar face. A dark haired man led the group, his somber countenance lightening at the sight of me. Codir, son of Celdor, grandson of Cardor and the newest leader of the town at his father's resignation. He was much like the man I had first met, honorable and easy to work with. Added to that a fantastic sense of humor he had inherited from his mother, and he had become my favorite of the men thus far. He reminded me a little of my old friends, the elven brothers Talon and Taren. A glint of mischief in his eye that for all his seriousness he could not entirely hide. The towns people loved him and he ruled fairly.

"Codir, you old rogue, I didn't know you would be coming! How are you this fine day?" He grinned cheekily, offering me a one-armed hug as we walked along the path at the head of the group.

"Thought I'd surprise you. How have things been? The girls have been asking after you, never mind that you've only seen them last week." I chuckled, thinking fondly of my friends among the women there.

"Tell them I'll doubtless be back in a month or so. Things have been relatively quiet up this way. We just celebrated Fili's birthday. Seventy seven years old, would you believe it? Seems only yesterday he was scampering around with little Kili toddling after."

"And yet you no doubt haven't changed a bit, fair lady," he jested. I snorted in laughter at the back handed compliment.

"Not changed indeed. You flatter me, master flirt." He grinned again, and we continued chatting until we reached the walls of the town before parting ways with a wave. I headed back towards home, looking forward to taking off my patrol armor and putting on something lighter in preparation for training with the two boys. I never made it there, barely catching myself as the young men barreled towards me in enthusiasm.

"Auntie 'lanta! Is it time for training?" Getting my breath back, I smiled at the nick name they had picked for me, thinking back to the first time they had said it more than forty years ago.

* * *

_I had been walking through the market, just returned from a two week trip to Gorlond. Heading home to unpack just as I always did, I had been hailed from behind by Dis._

_"Alanta! You're back." She strode forward to embrace me before looking to see where her boys had gotten to. They came racing around a corner, stopping momentarily at the sight of me. Exchanging a look of silent agreement, they pounced._

_"Auntie!" The two exuberant boys cheered to the amusement of their mother. I stood shocked, looking questioningly to Dis._

_"It seems they've adopted you," she said grinning. I felt a rush of warmth at the words, returning her smile and embracing my adopted family._

_"I'm honored," I gushed. I knew from that moment that no matter what happened, I had a family to protect once again._

* * *

Once I had properly greeted my 'nephews', and I had changed attire, we headed to the training yards. Dwalin met us there, along with Thorin who wanted to see how they fared. I was proud to help show off their skills. They had grown into the weapons of a warrior, both deadly fighters, their skills honed through years of rigorous training. Kili was an expert archer to my surprise, inspiring many of the other dwarves to try the unfamiliar weapon. He also excelled with the sword, a skill passed on to him from his uncle. Fili was unstoppable, his twin swords a whirlwind of deadliness. He also possessed a massive amount of knives that I had spent much time teaching him how to use.

Thorin watched from the sidelines as Dwalin and the boys and I mock battled. We had begun a kind of skirmish, the two younger ones against us. I spent many hours working to teach them how to defeat someone with a longer weapon then theirs, wielding my staff with punishing force until they could both get inside my line of defense routinely. They were fast learners, every bruise teaching them a lesson they never forgot. That's not to say they beat me often, but they were skilled enough that I now had to exercise caution when fighting them. Dwalin spent time showing them how to compete against someone wielding a heavier weapon than their own, his large war hammer whirling around with heavy swings. It had the ability to crush anything in its path, so Dwalin was careful to slow his arm if either boy was not fast enough getting out of the way. That was usually followed up by him flipping the weapon around and knocking them over with the handle.

We were covered in sweat by the time we had declared the day's training successful. Heading for home to clean up, I accepted Thorin's request to join them for dinner. I washed up quickly, slipping on a comfortable dress before heading over to join them. They were laughing and joking when I walked in, the boys bragging about their victories in the day's training. Thorin smiled indulgently as Dis heaped praises on them while she finished getting supper to the table. I moved to help her, and we completed the task quickly together. The next little while was spent in silence as we all turned our attention to the wonderful food and good ale. Once done, Dis bade the boys clean up while we talked together. I didn't miss the mischievous glance they threw each other, and turned to watch what they would do.

I was hard pressed not to laugh when they began to toss the plates and bowls through the air to speed up the job, ignoring Dis' yells of surprise and annoyance. I gave her a nudge, breaking out in chuckles at the indignant look on her face.

"Relax, I'm sure they'll be careful. Besides, it's rather entertaining." Even Thorin was grinning at the show, and with this encouragement the boys began to include us in the performance. Clean plates flew back towards the table, and we caught and stacked them neatly to be put away later. Somewhat reassured by their success, Dis relented when they begged to make it a new tradition. I could see that dishes would be an interesting event around here from now on, and wondered how many times they had practiced that without anyone watching to get as good as they were. Putting it aside as a question to ask them later, I sat back and relaxed when Dis called them over to sit with us. They both sank down on the carpet before the fireplace, waiting to hear what she would have to say.

"Your uncle and I have been discussing your birthday present Fili," she began, grinning when Fili perked up in interest. "We have decided that all of us are going to go on a trip to Lake Evendim. We'll spend two weeks there, away from responsibility and just have fun!" Fili and Kili stared for a moment in shock before cheering and jumping to their feet, already planning what they would pack to take along. Dis laughed at their enthusiasm. "We leave in the morning, everything has already been prepared. You two had best get some sleep so you're rested for the walk." They shouted good night before racing for their rooms.

"You know they're not going to sleep a wink right?" I sniggered. All three of us laughed, imagining an exhausted Fili and Kili stumbling out of their room in the morning, still ready to go despite their lack of sleep. It wouldn't be the first time they let excitement get the better of them, and we were well used to the results by now. Parting for the night, I retired to my own home for some rest, already looking forward to the morning.

* * *

The morning was fair, still carrying a hint of spring's chill. I met up with the others outside the stable, clad in armor and with pack and weapons in hand. They were all geared similarly, the two younger ones struggling to hold on to their supplies as they gave voice to thick yawns. I frowned slightly when I saw that we would need more than one extra pony to carry all the packs we were bringing. Thorin's expression matched mine as he made a similar observation.

"I don't want to have to take this many with us," he said with a grimace.

"Wait," I called, a thought forming in my head. It was bound to startle them, but it would be the perfect solution. "I have an idea. I'd like you to meet another of my friends."

"Another?" Thorin asked, a little suspiciously. "I thought we had seen them all."

"No, not all. I have many companions that you have not yet been introduced to, for one reason or another. This is a very large friend, and very strong. He will be able to carry all the packs without need of burdening the ponies, and still have room for me besides." When the others nodded agreement, I called out to him. There were startled cries at the sight of the massive mammoth, his tusks alone bigger than them. "Icetusk!" I giggled, wrapping an arm around his trunk as he curled it around my waist in a hug. "This is Icetusk," I said by way of introduction. "He is a mammoth of the snowy north lands where I once traveled. I think he is rather like your oliphaunts," I added, recalling the picture I had seen in one of their books. They nodded, still mute with shock at the size of the beast.

It took us only moments to have the packs fastened by way of ropes across his broad back. The dwarves vanished into the stable for a short time, reemerging on ponies and moving out swiftly. I leaped up to land on Icetusk's back, letting him follow without my guidance. He gave a short trumpet of interest at the sight of the warm lands around him as we left out the gates. I was momentarily worried at the thought of him overheating before I remembered that I had brought him to far harsher climates and he had fared just fine. He seemed quite eager to enjoy the day, hardly noticing the weight on his back.

We traveled throughout the day, making camp just past the crossing for the river Lhun. We were halfway to our destination, now entering lands I had never been to before, and I climbed a tree to see over the forest to the east. I caught sight of a line of small hills, and just past that, a glimpse of water on the horizon. It glinted in the light of the setting sun, reminding me that we needed to be preparing for the night. I clambered down to see Kili expertly building a fire and Fili approaching the mammoth to unpack our bedrolls and some food for the night. He was having a hard time reaching some of the things, and he grunted in surprise when Icetusk lowered himself to the ground to make it easier. I chuckled as he thanked my friend with a bow before unloading the things he needed for the night.

Once the fire was built we cooked a small supper, eating leisurely and relaxing in the warmth of the air. Fili and Thorin pulled out intricately carved pipes, filling them and blowing smoke rings throughout the clearing, the scent a comforting reminder of home. Kili pulled out a block of wood, the half finished carving resembling a fish. He had picked up the skill from Bofur, a toymaker with exceptional abilities. Every now and then Kili would make something in his spare time, donating his works to the dwarf to be sold in his shop. I leaned back and watched the stars begin to come out, Dis joining me shortly and telling me about the constellations that could be seen glimmering overhead. After awhile we went to sleep, Thorin taking watch. He would wake the next person in a couple hours so that we could all get ample rest before continuing our journey.

* * *

The second leg of our trip was uneventful, and we made it to the shores of the lake by early evening. Setting up a more permanent camp, I took a moment to stand and gaze out over the large body of water. I felt distinctly uneasy, recalling the last time I had been forced to enter water. That had been the day I almost drowned. Shivering slightly and hoping I would not have to enter this one, I turned back to camp. The others had noticed my discomfort, and to my chagrin I found myself forced to explain.

"What's wrong?" the boys asked curiously, noting the way I twitched when looking at the lake. I hesitated, not sure if I was ready to talk about it even after all this time. I settled for a different question.

"Do either of you know how to swim?" They looked at each other in confusion, Thorin answering for them.

"None of us do, we don't live close enough to water for it to be necessary." I nodded in understanding, my worry only increasing with the proximity of the water. I sighed anxiously, deciding to tell them the tale behind my deepest fear.

"Throughout the years, you have asked me to tell you of my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I think you are old enough now to hear what really happened." They leaned forward intently, listening with fascination as I spun a tale far different than the one I had first told them. "About ten years before we met I lost my parents to the dragon. This beast was much different from the one that stole your home. Not content to gather gold and jewels and hide away in a cavern, he had only one goal lodged in his insane mind. The total destruction of my world, and the annihilation of anyone who got in his way. His fury left natural disasters in his wake. Earthquakes tore apart the land, volcanoes caused rampant fires, and tidal waves swamped the coastlines."

"Along with this destruction came the unexpected discovery of new lands. Most specifically an island rich with resources just off the coast of a large kingdom of men. Sailors had reported it to the King, and he sent scouts and spies to confirm these findings. They returned with disturbing news. Our enemy was already there. Orcs, goblins, and the races they allied with had taken half the island. The king wasted no time in gathering a small force of infantry, with guardians to protect them to make our claim. We went by boat, departing from the city wharf in the morning. My sister was with us, as were our two best friends and a new companion they had met along their journey to other parts of the world. The soldiers were confident in our becoming victorious, laughing and joking as we came in sight of an unfamiliar coastline. We never made it there..." My audience was thrilled by the story, waiting in anticipation for what would come next.

"What happened?" Kili whispered.

"We came across an overturned ship, one of our own. A handful of survivors sat clustered in fear on the still floating hull. As we hastened to mount a rescue operation I contemplated what could have caused such an accident. The only thing that came to mind was a horrible storm, and I would have prayed to be right had I known what was coming next. Before we could blink, the massive tentacles of a monster had encircled our ship, plucking terrified sailors off the deck like candy. My sister was lost over the side, and I dove after her. I had almost gotten to her when I was grabbed." Gasps of horror greeted my statement. "The last thing I remember was not having enough air before everything went dark."

"You drowned?" Thorin asked in concern.

"That's what I thought at first. But I came back to consciousness in an air pocket created by the overturned ship, rescued by a powerful ally that had been aboard the other boat. He gave us the ability to breath underwater, bidding us aid him in the battle that raged between the lord of waters and a race of strange creatures that dwelt in the ocean. These beings were half fish, half people, a warped descendant of my own race, driven to the sea through some ancient dispute. We fought hard to defend against them, coming across beautiful and terrifying creatures in the deeps. Glowing fish that spat poison, eels that flickered with the power of a small lightning storm. Worst were the whales. As large as dragons, and very fierce, they would devour anything that came within range. I very nearly got swallowed whole. Needless to say, we won, but I had never been happier to leave a place and I vowed not to return to the water again." Dis looked thoughtful, recalling my first rendition of that story as it was told to a group of tiny dwarf children. Thorin was expressionless, while the boys glanced towards the lake warily.

They retired for the night, leaving me to keep watch rather than face the dreams that would be brought on by my vivid recollection. I pushed bad thoughts from my mind, watching the stars and occasionally glancing over at the sleeping forms of my friends.

* * *

The dawn saw me in a better frame of mind, my cheerful disposition returned with the rising of the sun. We spent the morning lounging around under the trees that bordered the lake, taking our time with breakfast and soaking up the warmth of a new day. When I moved towards a tree to do some more climbing, Kili followed after.

"Can you teach me how to climb like you?" he asked, looking up into the branches with interest.

"Of course!" I motioned him over to my side eagerly. Holding my hands out as a step, I gave him a short boost so he could reach the lowest branches, shoving him upward until he had a good grip. I then flipped myself up onto the branch above him, reaching down to pull him the rest of the way up. He wobbled slightly, holding tightly to the trunk and gazing uneasily down at the ground. "The trick," I laughed, noting his expression of unease, "is to not look down." Nodding slightly, he kept his eyes firmly planted forward. "Do you want to go higher?" I asked after a moment. My question was met with mixed reactions from down below. Dis called out cautionary advice, Thorin grumbled worriedly, and Fili shouted insults directed at his brother's sudden lack of grace.

"Let's go," Kili firmly stated, his mouth a determined line. Grinning at the predictable way in which he responded to Fili's taunts, I showed him how to place his hands and use his strength to swing himself upwards. He learned quickly, making short time of the journey to the top of the tree. I had purposely chosen one with strong branches almost all the way up, so he was able to rise above the canopy without fear of them snapping under his weight. He gasped in awe at the sight that greeted him, mesmerized by the long distances brought into view at this new height. We spent the rest of the morning up there before I showed him how to get down safely. The others firmly rejected my offer to teach them, deciding that they would much rather keep both feet on the ground. Thorin went as far as to snort that it was too elvish for his taste before shutting up when Dis punched him in response to the look on my face.

The days fell into a lazy rhythm made up of eating, sleeping late and bathing on the shores of the lake. Dis and I had found our own special place, privately tucked away from the main shoreline. We spent a good amount of time there together, talking about nothing and just enjoying the day. Kili could be found more often than not up in the treetops, his skill rapidly increasing with every hour of practice. I no longer followed him up every time, trusting him to be careful without my aid.

* * *

We had been there about a week when it happened. I was lying at the base of a tree in the camp talking with some of the birds when the two boys headed towards the water.

"Don't go in too deep," I reminded them. "I've no wish to be forced into that water to drag you out." They gave rumbles of agreement, wandering off in anticipation of another fun filled day. I turned back to my conversation, occasionally translating something interesting for Thorin and Dis, to their constant amusement. I gradually became distracted from my rest, my ears picking out the distant sound of Fili scolding his brother. Sighing, I got to my feet and motioned for the others to follow so we could see what they had gotten up to this time.

Reaching the lake shore, I spotted Fili a little ways away glaring up into the branches of a particularly large tree that leaned over the water. Kili was perched precariously on a rather thin limb, swinging experimentally from the one above. I heard Dis gasp in worry, and I felt my own stomach swoop as I caught a surge of wrongness from the tree.

"Kili, get down now!" I yelled, my voice risen with panic. He merely grinned at me, turning back towards the ground obligingly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Don't worry auntie." I watched his movements, alarmed when the branch took a sudden dip under his feet and the wrong feeling I had gotten rose even higher. I had no time to react when the branch snapped, sending him plunging with a terrified yell into the cold depths of the lake. Dis screamed, Thorin froze, and Fili looked ready to jump in after his brother. I leaped into action, kicking off my boots and running towards the water as I cast aside my fears.

"Stay there!" I screamed towards the others, sending Fili a pointed glare. Thorin moved forward to capture his nephew in an embrace, preventing him from acting foolishly. I barely registered the sound of Kili somehow managing to break the surface, letting out a panicked gasp for air before disappearing once more. Flinging myself into the air, I assumed the form of a large seal just as I hit the water. I dove cleanly, cutting through the clear waves as I made my way toward the drowning boy. His eyes were closed, one hand held up loosely as if to beckon for help. Seizing the back of his tunic in my teeth I dragged his unmoving form swiftly back to shore. I changed back as soon as I was sure my feet would touch bottom, hefting Kili bodily out of the water. Thorin led the charge towards us, helping me get him to the grass.

I gasped in relief when a few short pumps of his chest had him choking out mouth fulls of water and greedily inhaling the air he had been denied. Dis grabbed him up with a sob, stroking his hair and crying into his shoulder at the close call. I stepped back, allowing Fili to take my place at his side, and jumped slightly when Thorin caught me in a crushing embrace, pulling back to reveal eyes blazing with emotion.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for saving him." I nodded, choking on the words and brushing away threatening tears.

"My pleasure," I offered with a weak chuckle. We both turned to help as Dis dragged Kili to his feet and began escorting him back to camp, alternately scolding and offering words of love all the while.

* * *

The next day I judged Kili sufficiently recovered from his ordeal and stalked towards him purposefully.

"Up," I said sternly, standing over him as he sat resting on the ground and including the others in my stare. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"To the lake. No excuses," I barked in response to his fearful look. "You all need to learn to swim so we don't have a repeat of that unfortunate episode ever again." Striding in the direction of the water, I smiled in satisfaction when I heard Thorin give the order to follow after. They joined me on the shore, eying the water with varying states of unease. I gave them all a gentle look of reassurance. "Don't worry, you'll be quite safe with me. We will have to do this one at a time as I don't think I can hold two of you up at once. Who would like to go first?" The boys hesitated, Kili looking positively petrified. Even Dis and Thorin seemed rather uneasy.

"Are you sure there are no monsters in that water?" Fili asked finally, his tone laced with worry. I sighed, knowing I probably should have expected that question.

"I will check. You all stay here and out of the water, and no matter what happens do not come in until I tell you." I gave them all a searching glance, hoping they would listen. "I mean it. No heroics. If there is something down there I am the only one who can swim. You will not be doing me any favors by trying to help." They all nodded, so I turned back to the water. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I waded in several lengths before assuming the form of a great orca whale. It was much larger than the seal I had previously imitated and left me feeling safer as I dove under the water. It was quite clear, the midday sun shining almost to the bottom. I ranged out a ways, seeing nothing but small schools of fish which fled at my approach. When I had gone about a dozen leagues and had seen nothing I turned back, satisfied that there was no danger in the water. I decided to give them a bit of a show once I got close and used my strong tail to propel myself out of the water, doing an impressive flip and displaying my full size before crashing back to the surface. I could hear their yells of shock followed by delighted laughter at my performance, getting louder as I made for the shore once again.

"It is safe?" Dis asked with a tentative smile. When I gave a grinning nod of assent she walked forward to join me. "I will go first then."

"Alright!" Leading her out until she was floating and I was just touching bottom, I kept a firm grip on her hands. "Let your feet float upwards until it is almost as if you were lying on the water. Don't worry, our bodies are made to float. Just relax, and once you are in position kick your feet." Her grip tightened and she kept her eyes trained on me as she slowly complied. Gently at first, but swiftly gaining force, she found a steady rhythm and kicked out hard as I led her around. When we had made sufficient progress I got ready to move on to the next step. "Good, good. Now, I'm going to let go." Her eyes widened, grip almost crushing my wrists. "No, it's alright! I'm not leaving, I'll be right here. This is just the next step. You need to learn to paddle with your hands. Doing that in combination with your feet will allow you to stay afloat unaided." She offered me a look of suspicion, but let go and copied my movements, just getting the hang of it before she could disappear under the water. "Ok, keep going, and follow me. I'll be here to catch you if you need it." I began creeping backwards, my hands held ready, but she didn't need them. The boys cheered from shore as she successfully swam a few lengths before allowing me to lead her out of the water.

"Your turn next," she said to them smugly. Fili volunteered to go, catching on even faster than his mother. He appeared quite taken with the sensation of floating, and was reluctant to leave the water when his turn was over. It took a few encouraging words from him, but he managed to persuade Kili to go after. He was much more hesitant, unwilling at first to let go of my hands. I gave him the time he needed, and by the time he left the water he was flushed with pride. Fili gave him a clap on the shoulder, happy to see his brother in a better mood.

"Alright Thorin, your turn." I turned to the dwarf, wondering at the strange expression on his face.

"You know I don't think that's really necessary at this point. I'm certain I've got the gist of it from watching the others," he muttered. Dis looked amused about something, but I was annoyed that he thought to delay the inevitable. I scowled.

"Thorin, I just faced and conquered my deepest fear not a hour ago. Now you are going to get in this water and learn what I have to teach you so it does not become yours." I snorted when he made to match my annoyed look, stomping into the water and staring at me in resignation. I reached out towards him to pull him in deeper. "Take my hands." He didn't respond other than to let out a rather strangled noise, leaving me confused and irritated by the wait. I leaned forward and grabbed his hands in mine, startling slightly at the odd sensation that tingled through my fingers at his touch. The scowl had left his face, replaced by contemplation. He was quick to let go, acting as if I had burned him. Our session did not last long, with his strange behavior leaving me uncomfortable.

The rest of our trip was spent relaxing. I practiced swimming with the others every day, except Thorin. He continued to work on his skills as I watched from the shore, and as we maintained a respectable distance the tension that had come between us gradually began to lessen to a bearable level. By the time we were ready to head for home, I had four relatively passable swimmers, and we happily made for Ered Luin.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that was a bit of an awkward chapter. It took me more time than I care to admit to get the swimming lesson part just right, with just enough tension between our two oblivious future lovers to make things interesting. I'm sure most of you noticed I shamelessly stole Bilbo's lines for my storytelling, but they are so perfect. Arguably one of my favorite parts of the entire movie, as simple as it was. Two more chapters to go until the beginning of the quest to Erebor, and I can't wait to get started. There are no more large gaps in time from here on in, as we are (time wise) only a few short months away from our journey. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!  
**


	11. Danger in the Mountain

If anyone had told me before our trip to the lake that relaxation was more stressful than the work we would leave behind, I would have choked laughing. As it was, I now saw how right that saying was. It felt intensely satisfying to fall back into routine. Morning patrol, afternoons at the tannery, evenings in training with the boys. I would have to stop saying that soon. They really were young men now, though it was hard to see them that way with all the mischief they continued to get into. Not a day went past that they weren't pulling some prank or other, until Thorin increased their training time out of sheer frustration. I found myself continuously amused by their antics and the wholehearted love of life that they displayed. Looking back now over the time I had spent with them, I could feel the scars of my past begin to fade and I amazed even myself with how deeply I had thrown myself into this life. I felt happier here than I had in years, surrounded by the ones I thought of as my extended family.

* * *

My routine changed slightly one day when I was at work in the tannery. I was sitting just outside, enjoying the sunlight as I embroidered a pattern on an almost finished belt when I heard Karn calling. Tucking the work under my arm, I headed into the interior of the building, blinking at the loss of sunlight. Just as I neared the back room Karn poked his head around the doorway, his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"There you are. Got a job for ya if you're done there."

"Almost finished with this one," I replied cheerfully. "I can complete it this evening. What did you need?"

He held up a leather tunic, examining it with an experts gaze as he spoke. "I want to fasten metal plates to this, but we're all out. I was hopeful you could speak to Thorin about it and see when another shipment is due from the mines."

"Of course, my pleasure." I headed for the door, leaving my work on the counter to be picked up later.

"No need to hurry," Karn called after me. "Take your time and enjoy yourself, it's a wonderful day!" He chuckled to himself at the rapid pace I had set in leaving out the door, knowing well by now how much I enjoyed the sunlight.

I made good time getting to the forge where I expected to find Thorin working. Upon my arrival I found myself once again momentarily entranced by the sight of him skillfully working metal into the shape of a sword. It never ceased to amaze me, and I felt awed by the level of dedication he put into his work. I didn't pause to consider the physical sight of him as part of it, though perhaps if I had kept better check on my emotions I would have.

Once he had finished what he was doing and had placed the partially finished weapon in water to cool, I called his attention.

"Thorin, how are you today?"

He looked up with a confused smile. "Fine as ever I suppose. Is everything all right? I didn't expect to see you until this evening."

"Everything is fine," I reassured him. "Karn sent me actually. We are in need of more metal for plating on the leather armor."

"Of course, the miners should have a shipment ready for pick up now I believe." He turned to head out the door before stopping to look back at me as he considered something. "You've never been to the mines have you?" When I shook my head he smiled, beckoning me to follow. "Come, it's high time you saw them. They are not as glorious as that of Erebor, but still a sight to see." He explained more of what they did there as we walked towards the great doorway placed in the face of the mountain itself. The entrance of the mines was impressive, flanked by life size statues of dwarven warriors standing guard on either side. I paused to admire them for a moment before following Thorin inside the cavernous depths.

It was dark inside, the shadows broken up by flickering torchlight coming from the many pillars that supported the ceiling of a large entry hall. From there the mines themselves split off in small corridors, the clang of hammers ringing up their length. I was surprised to see Bofur come hurrying out of one such tunnel, streaked with stone dust.

"Bofur! What are you doing here?" Thorin asked, equally as shocked as I was. "I thought you had your shop to mind."

"Bombur took over for me today. I thought I'd take a look up here and see what progress we've made with a new vein of silver." He was about to tell us more when another dwarf bustled towards us, interrupting our conversation with a bow. "Excuse us a moment," he apologized, adopting a look of professionalism that seemed odd on the constantly jovial dwarf. They pulled to the side, conversing in whispers, the other gesticulating frantically about something. Leaving them to their conversation for a moment, Thorin began to point out the finer details of the works in front of us. He had begun to lead me towards the tunnel Bofur had appeared from to examine things closer when the two behind us abruptly ended their discussion. Bofur hurried over to us, blocking the way down as worried explanations flowed from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go down there right now."

Thorin gave him a sharp look. "Why not? Is there something I should be aware of Bofur?"

Barely managing not to wilt under his leaders stern look, he hurried to continue his defense. "It's nothing I'm sure. There are just some slight stability issues down that tunnel right now, and we would like to be sure it's shored up properly before anyone else goes down there."

Nodding in understanding, we turned back, handing our request for the needed metal over to Bofur as we headed for the door. He was quick to guide us over to an open chest, full to the brim with chunks of iron all ready to be smelted down and fashioned into the plates and rivets I would need. Thanking him, Thorin took up the shipment in strong arms, muscles bulging with the strain, and we made for the forges. I didn't bother to offer my help this time, remembering his indignant snort when last I tried to extend my aid. I had quickly learned that dwarves considered such an offer a direct insult to their pride, and made a note of it even as I chuckled at their stubbornness.

We spent the rest of the evening in the forge, Thorin expertly demonstrating the art of smelting iron as I looked on. Tomorrow he would craft the plating and I would be able to bring it to Karn this time next evening.

* * *

My patrol the next morning was hurried. I wanted to get back to the town swiftly so that I might finish the belt that had been abandoned in light of my tour and subsequent smelting lesson. With patterns floating through my head, I strode purposefully through the gates, nearly knocking over a frantic Bifur as he yelled at me in Khuzdul. I grew increasingly worried, trying to calm the distraught dwarf so that I could get him to converse in a way I could understand.

"Bifur, what is wrong? I can't understand you!"

Calming slightly when he became aware that I was listening he signed rapidly at me, most of the words lost in his panicked haste. What I caught was enough, sending me sprinting towards the mines, Bifur dead on my heels.

_Rock fall. Bofur trapped._

My heard clenched with a knot of dread, the signed words ringing in my head as if he had shouted them at me. I reached the door in record time, pushing roughly past the frightened people crowded around. I could see Thorin inside, conversing with some of the miners. He looked relieved at my entrance and the return of Bifur.

"I came as soon as I heard," I gasped. "What are we dealing with here?" I was quickly updated on the situation, Thorin speaking with a forced calm even as he paced the floor.

"The new silver vein was dug into too quickly, the shoring collapsing under the weight of unstable stone."

"How many trapped?" I clenched my fists as I waited for his answer. He in turn looked to one of the others for confirmation.

"Eight, miss."

Nodding, I approached the tumbled rocks, noting the small gap that lay near the ceiling with relief. At least they would be getting fresh air. I examined it speculatively, measuring with my eyes. I turned to the group at last, my path determined.

"I'm going in." When I received looks of shock all around, I continued. "I can make sure they are safe and stabilize any injuries while the rest of you work on removing the rockfall." I didn't bother to wait on their replies before cautiously climbing up towards the gap. I was grateful now for the fact that I was lighter than them, and much thinner, for I could see straight away that I was the only one who would fit. It was a tough squeeze, and I was forced to unbuckle my knives before dragging them in after me. Lowering myself down the other side, I stood upright without thinking, wincing when I bumped my head on the low ceiling.

It was utterly dark, the light from the other side dying out within a few paces. Crouched down as I was, the trip to the end of the tunnel would be excruciating. I found the solution to my dilemma in the form of one of my companions, a small wisp that was really nothing more than a bright light that would bob in the air by my side. Her brilliance threw the walls around me into sharp relief, and I noted with dismay that the ceiling got lower if anything. Shifting to the form of a cat, I instantly felt more comfortable. I would now be about the height of a dwarfs shoulder, lessening the risk of bashing my head again. I was also able to take my weight off my knees, to my intense relief.

I went swiftly down the tunnel, shifting back when I began to pick up sounds from the trapped miners. "Bofur?" I called softly. An answering groan had me crawling as fast as I could, ignoring the small cuts and bruises that accumulated on my legs. The wisp beside me shone it's light on the still forms, causing those that could move to shield their eyes from the sudden glare. I wanted to cry at the sight before me. All were still alive, but none had escaped harsh injury. Broken bones were evident and their clothes were tacky with dried blood. Bofur looked almost cross eyed, and I could tell he had a concussion from the way he slurred his speech.

"Good seein' ya lass," he mumbled.

"Hush," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to do my best to help you. Thorin is coming behind, they are working to open the tunnel wider as we speak. Best keep talk to a minimum, we don't want noise to start another collapse." The dwarf nodded minutely, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall as I began to look for the worst injuries. When I had ascertained that no one was in immediate danger of dying I began closing cuts and mending bruises. I saved the bones for Oin to set, feeling it prudent to keep some of my energy to help get them out of this prison.

When I had done everything I could without Oin's help I slumped back, exhausted from the physical strain of calling on so much magic. There were still badly injured dwarves, many of whom couldn't walk and I needed to get them out. "Bofur," I whispered, shaking him gently awake. He struggled to focus on my face. "Do you have any rope?" He stared at me in confusion, finally understanding when I had repeated the question several times.

"In my bag," he slurred, gesturing vaguely towards a small sack nearby. I opened it up to find a large coil of the stuff, perfect for what I had in mind. What I had planned next was a struggle, but with Bofur's help I was able to tie one of the dwarves to my back, groaning under the weight. I called on another wisp, leaving one with the miners along with my promise to return before shifting forms once again and padding along on strong paws. I somehow managed to get myself untied near the cave in, leaving the dwarf within sight of the dim light filtering in. He was far enough away that any rocks that fell in would not reach him, but he could still see the light coming from a slowly widening hole.

I completed several more trips this way, ending with Bofur. Once we were all near the entrance to the tunnel I popped my head out to check on progress, earning low cries of relief from those outside.

"Alanta, thank Mahal. You found them?" Thorin stared at me with such a desperate hope, flanked by Bofur's brothers, so I gave them a quick smile.

"Yes, they're all here. Badly hurt, but alive. Send someone to Oin and tell him to be prepared to set a lot of broken bones once we're out of here." I hadn't finished speaking before Bifur ran out to carry my message, looking much calmer now in the face of his brother's almost safe return. "How much longer do you think before we're clear?"

"An hour maybe," Thorin said optimistically. "We're making good progress." Nodding, I ducked back down to keep watch over my hurt companions while we waited for rescue. I spoke softly to them, disregarding the fact that most were not conscious. I felt they might be able to hear me anyways. Bofur appeared to be the only one still partially lucid, and I worked to keep him that way, telling stories and asking him simple questions to keep him alert.

* * *

Finally an hour passed, and with it the last of the rubble was cleared out of our way. I passed the injured dwarves along to those waiting with stretchers. Bofur had been put on one, but as he was being carted away he grabbed for my arm. "What is it, my friend?" I asked.

"My pick... left behind... please."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll get it, you just focus on getting better." Seemingly reassured, he passed out, dropping my hand. I made my way back into the tunnel one last time, my little wisps floating behind me to light the way. I didn't notice Bifur watching after me worriedly, having returned from speaking to Oin. I made it to the end of the tunnel quickly enough, but my hands and knees were now more sore than ever. Picking up the equipment that had been left behind, I fashioned it into a bundle, tying it off with rope and slinging it over my shoulder. It bounced awkwardly on my back, causing me to stumble slightly as I made my way back. I was unable to stop my sharp cry of pain when my uneven gait led me to bash my leg into a sharp rock, and my heart stopped as the sound reverberated down the tunnel. The answering rumble had me picking up my pace frantically. I wasn't fast enough. Hardening my skin as a last reflex action, I felt myself jerk to a stop when several large rocks landed squarely on my back, threatening to crush me to the floor. More small ones pattered down in front of me until the only thing visible from the entrance would be my hand jutting out of the pile. I could faintly hear my wisps outside, the sound growing fainter as my head became muddled from lack of air...

* * *

Thorin turned at the sound of another collapse, swearing in annoyance at the increased delay this would bring to mining operations. His mental tirade was swiftly interrupted by Bifur practically screaming at him incoherently in Khuzdul. "Bifur, your brother will be fine, get hold of yourself, he's already out and headed to Oin!"

But the dwarf kept blabbering in agony. "Alanta is still in there!"

"What?!" Thorin's eyes darkened in fear for his friend, and he abandoned all reason, running full tilt into the collapsed tunnel. He was brought up short just out of range of the outside light, almost face planting the new pile of stones in his way. The little wisps that had followed Alanta out earlier were hovering near the base, chiming softly in dismay. He followed their erratic movements, spotting a hand sticking out of the rocks. Letting out a choked cry, he summoned his last reserves of strength, furiously tearing rocks out of the way. He was joined by Bifur, and together they uncovered the unconscious form of the elf. He hesitantly placed a hand to her neck, letting out a shaky breath at the feel of her pulse fluttering under his fingertips. It was irregular and faint, but it was there, and he took heart as he began to drag her outside.

* * *

I woke up feeling rather disoriented, lying on a bed. Looking blearily down to determine the owner of the hand that clasped mine, I was startled to see a head of dark hair framing a usually stern face. It's owner was relaxed in sleep, his features smoothed of all care. I squeezed his hand softly, bringing Thorin jerking awake. He wasted no time in glaring at me furiously. "What were you thinking! Why in Mahal's name did you go back in there?!"

This time I understood the reaction. What's more, I knew I had earned it. I gave him a sheepish look, my lips twisting weakly in imitation of a smile. "I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely. "Bofur was asking for his pick, and I didn't even think to wait for help. I'm an idiot."

"Damn straight you are," he growled back.

"Now that's enough Thorin," Dis sternly reprimanded him as she approached. "She's still recovering, she doesn't need you grouching at her." Giving me an understanding smile, she added thoughtfully "it's good to see you awake dear." I grinned softly in return as Thorin's glare fell on her before he got up with an abrupt huff and stormed out. Dis merely rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"It's ok, I know he'll come around," I offered.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

I placed a hand over the distraught dwarf's mouth, snorting in amusement. "For the last time Bofur, it really wasn't your fault. You're not the one who went charging back into an unstable mine to rescue a pick." Bofur had regained consciousness several hours before me, and was only returning for a checkup when Oin had pointed him in my direction. Once he had heard what happened from his brothers he wasted no time in proclaiming his undying gratitude, and spouting endless apologies. It was getting rather irritating at this point, especially considering the fact that I had just been about to sleep some more when he barged in. Thinking quickly, I decided to give him an impossible task just to get him out of my hair.

"Look, if you really feel bad and you want to make it up to me, see if you can cheer up Thorin. He's angry with me, and it is making me sad." The dwarf brightened considerably and left, armed with a job to do. I wondered which one of them I should feel sorry for, knowing how stubborn Thorin could be, and how persistent Bofur was.

"That was mean," Dis snickered, stepping out of the corner where she had been watching our conversation. I just grinned tiredly, not feeling at all sorry.

"Just make sure Thorin doesn't kill him will you?" I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

I took it easy for the next couple months, spending time with Dis when Dwalin and Karn had both ordered me to take some time off. Thorin still wasn't speaking to me, and it was the only sour note in my days. Summer was drawing slowly to a close, leaving the air feeling crisp at the advent of autumn. I was still trying to think of a way to mend the distance between us when he announced that he was leaving for Bree on a short journey. The day he left we all gathered at the gate, worry evident on our faces at the fact that he chose to travel alone. I watched the farewells from a slight distance, sadly wishing I was a part of them. He turned to me last, searching my face with a strange expression. I couldn't understand the almost longing look in his eyes as he decided what to say to me.

"Stay out of trouble," he said gruffly, at last. His hand twitched towards me before he turned sharply and mounted his pony before heading out the gate. When he was out of sight, I called softly for Seraph. The little bird flitted to my shoulder with a happy chirp, bobbing her head eagerly at my request before zipping away. I held up a hand in farewell, both to her and to Thorin before heading back to my house to await the day of his return.

* * *

Thorin trotted along quickly, muttering to himself. "Stay out of trouble?" he snorted in irritation. "That's the best you could come up with eh?" Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he silently prayed that his friend would be safe while he was gone. He found himself thinking of her more than he could account for, wondering at the turn his emotions took whenever she put herself in danger. The side of him that still despised elves warred with the side that screamed that she was nothing like them, and in fact that he liked her very much. Too much, maybe. He had a mission after all, and couldn't afford distracting thoughts like that. The rumors of his father roaming near Bree had been impossible to ignore, though he had spoken to no one about his reason for leaving. To speak it aloud would be to get his hopes up, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

He wasn't far down the road when a familiar chirping sounded near his ear, followed by a fluttering of tiny wings as the little bird landed on his gloved hand. He smiled at the implication of her presence. "Seraph, you are coming with me?" At the trill of assent his eyes lightened in happiness. He couldn't understand the creature, but he knew only one who could have sent it, and he also knew that when he returned he would make sure she knew he had forgiven her.

* * *

It was a month before Thorin began to feel overwhelmed by discouragement. There had been no sign of his father anywhere, not a single trace. He was still far from home and he had never felt so alone. He longed to feel a friendly presence at his side, his thoughts inexplicably drifting to a certain female before he shook his head in frustration. He had needed to tell himself several times that he had no time for distractions, never mind the fact that she wasn't there with him anyways. The only light shining through his darkening mood was Seraph, and he found himself once again grateful for the little bird's company. As he looked up to acknowledge the creature's chirping he was made aware of the fact that evening was drawing steadily near. Luckily he was near enough to Bree to make it there before night fell.

As he approached the inn he failed to notice the men following him. He had set a fast pace for the gates to make it there before they would close for the night, and he arrived just as the lamps were being lit. He dismounted just inside, leading his mount along the road in search of the inn. He finally came across what he was looking for about halfway through the small town. The sign swinging over the doorway declared it to be the Prancing Pony, and from the boisterous sounds within it promised to be a popular establishment. Handing his reigns along to the stable boy he stepped inside, and was assaulted by noise. Men crowded the bar and occupied almost every table, filling the place with cheerful conversation and drunken song. There were smaller folk as well, hobbits he guessed. He took no interest in the soft creatures, fair of face and defenseless looking as they were.

Striding through the room with his usual dignified gait, he acquired one of the last tables just before the roaring hearth and sat down with a tired sigh. The barmaid appeared soon after, and was quick to take his order, her flirtatious attitude ignored by the grumpy dwarf. He was far too busy taking the time now to casually examine the other patrons. Most paid him no mind, consumed in their ale. His eyes roved around the room, occasionally making contact with another before moving on. He spared the returning barmaid a nod of thanks as she placed a generous portion of food and a large tankard of ale in front of him. She in turn kept half an eye on him, partially out of interest, but also to be sure he didn't require anything else. He had just begun to eat when the hair on his neck tingled, and he glanced to the sides of the room, noting the three grim individuals that were paying an uncharacteristic amount of attention to him. Unconsciously his hand drifted in the direction of his sword, sighing inwardly at the unwelcome intrusion.

The waitress had been watching the scene unfolding from a distance, becoming increasingly worried at the prospect of imminent blood shed in the tavern. She was responsible for keeping things calm to the best of her ability, and she desperately glanced around for inspiration. To her delight, her roving eyes fell on a tall form entering the building. An old man, clothed in grey and using a walking stick. She recognized the wandering wizard, remembering his penchant for assisting with troublesome customers whenever he happened to be around. She hurried up to him.

"Gandalf, thank goodness."

The wizard in question crooked an amused brow at her. "I take it this is more than a friendly hello then? Who is troubling you?"

Pointing subtly at the lone dwarf, she indicated also the source of the trouble. It was clear even without her having said anything, and Gandalf smiled knowingly to himself at the sight of Thorin sitting there. He had been expecting to find the dwarf this night, and he was not surprised in the least to find he wasn't the only one. Giving the girl a reassuring look, he moved swiftly through the room and sat himself across from Thorin. The men shot him a dirty sneer before making their way outside. Thorin himself had relaxed at the arrival of the wizard, recognizing him from the few times they had met before.

"Gandalf," he grunted by way of greeting. "I'm assuming you are not here by chance."

"You would be right," the wizard replied, concern evident in his tone. "You are being hunted Thorin." He drew out a dirty scrap of cloth covered in unintelligible markings. "This is black speech. An order for your head, more precisely. What are you doing here?"

Thorin shot him a black look. "Searching for my father." He didn't fail to detect the slight flinch from Gandalf at the mention of the lost king, and frowned. "You know what happened to him. Does he yet live?"

Gandalf's face fell, his expression betraying him. "No, he does not. I am sorry Thorin. When I found him... I am just glad it was I that did and not you. No one deserves to see a loved one so fallen." He hesitated for a moment before pulling out a large, intricately carved key. Thorin's eyes widened at the sight, momentarily pulled from his grief. "He gave me this, to give to you. It opens a hidden door in the mountain."

"Do you think it is time then?" Thorin questioned him eagerly. "Are we to reclaim Erebor?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that the time is at hand." Placing the key in Thorin's palm, he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Recruit who you can, but keep it as quiet as possible. We will need one other I think for this venture. A burglar of some skill who I hope to procure for you. Gather those wishing to follow you to the mountain and meet me in the Shire on the first day of spring. I will leave a mark on the door of the house that belongs to our final member."

"Very well, I will leave for Ered Luin in the morning to make my preparations."

"I think I shall accompany you, at least part way," Gandalf responded. "Just so that you have no more trouble from stray mercenaries."

Nodding in agreement, the two bid good night and Thorin headed to the room he had rented for a nights rest. His dreams were filled with new hope now that he was finally making a move to reclaim his lost home. He closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep and thinking eagerly of the morning.

* * *

**Author's note: At last, we are at the cusp of our adventure! I decided to take a bit of creative liberty with the Gandalf/Thorin scene. I was rather irritated that Gandalf would withhold the key past the first meeting with Thorin, and especially upset that he didn't speak about Thrain. I'm guessing based on the key that Gandalf found him as he was dying, and it seemed to me to be unnecessarily cruel to lie about that to Thorin like he did, so I changed it. I hope you also appreciated the interference by the waitress, it seemed like something that would happen. Thorin and Alanta are both becoming rather aware of their changing feelings towards the other (about time I know, it's been seventy years). They still have a long way to go though, and many distractions on the quest to keep them from doing anything. I'll try to make it interesting as I pick up the pace on that front. There is just one last (probably shorter) chapter to go before we head to the shire, mostly fluff I'm predicting now. Thanks to all who are reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	12. Winter Activities

Thorin returned as the leaves were falling from the trees, staining the ground scarlet throughout the forest. After a few short days of rest he called a meeting among his closest advisers.

* * *

Responding to the summons, I headed to the meeting hall, joining the others. Thorin was there, as were Balin, Dwalin and Dis. We all sat down, waiting to hear what he would have to say. Anticipation ran high in the room, all of us taking private guesses as to the purpose of this meeting. Clearing his throat, he took a look around the table before he began to speak in a low voice.

"It is with great regret that I return to inform you of the passing of Thrain, my father." At this he paused, his face betraying nothing of his emotions past a slight darkening of the eyes. I gave Dis' arm a sympathetic squeeze, trying to offer my friend some comfort as she tried to process the news. Thrain had been her father also, and despite it having been expected it didn't make it any easier to handle. Straightening with all the strength she could muster, she flashed me a look of gratitude before turning to Thorin expectantly.

"I take it this is not the only news you bring brother?"

"It is not," he nodded in agreement. "When in Bree I was approached by the wizard Gandalf, who was the one to actually find our father." Retrieving something small from his pocket, he held up the ornately carved key. "He gave me this." Everyone with the exception of Balin looked uncertain as to the significance of the item, prompting Thorin to elaborate. "This is the key to the hidden door of Erebor!" Gasps met his words. I looked at it with renewed wonder, calling to memory the conversation we had shared the day we met.

"Is the moment upon us? Do we go to the mountain?" My question was graced with the largest smile I had seen from Thorin since we met. It took years off his face, igniting a fire in all of us to follow him to whatever he had planned.

"Soon. Gandalf has asked that we spend the winter gathering what followers we can and we are to meet with him in the spring to begin the journey. You will come with me?" he asked hopefully, locking eyes with each of us. I knew that Dis would stay here, leading those who could not go in his stead, so that left the rest of us.

"You know Dwalin and I are in," Balin said with a smile, his brother voicing hearty agreement. They all turned to me, waiting for what I would say.

"The day we met you told me the story of your mountain. Well, actually it was Fili and Kili if I recall correctly. I made you a promise then to help when the time came, and it stands true more than ever now. Besides," I teased. "You'll need an accomplished dragon slayer along for this venture, and I'm more than up for the task!" The others laughed, not entirely certain if I was serious, but it dissolved the tension as I had hoped.

"Well, that's that." Thorin said decisively. "This afternoon we will gather all in the town square and present our request. That will give them time to consider their options and give us an answer come spring." As we made to leave the room Dis grabbed for Thorin's arm.

"I know you have to do this, but, must you take my sons?" She pleaded with him, desperately hoping the answer would be no, and knowing it was false hope.

Thorin gave her a gentle look of apology. "I must offer this chance to them, same as the others. They have grown up to be fine young warriors, and they will be princes when we have retaken Erebor. You know I do not do this lightly, but it is the right thing to do. I cannot deny them the opportunity to prove themselves." Dis nodded, eyes filled with pain and resignation. She left the room quickly, retreating towards home. When Thorin made to follow her I pulled him back.

"Let me," I said softly. Thorin stayed behind to continue planning with the others while I followed his sister, running to catch up to her. She heard me and stopped, breaking down as she fell into my embrace.

"I'm afraid for them," she mumbled. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?" I said, startling her a little. She smiled slightly at my optimism.

"You'll look out for them?"

"Always." Promises made, we spent the rest of the morning together until the announcement was made calling everyone to the town square.

* * *

The square was packed with people, teeming with sound as everyone asked their neighbor what they thought about the impromptu meeting. I stood near Dis and the others that were already in the know, waiting for Thorin to make his appearance. Kili had joined us right away, shocking his mother when he confessed that Fili had given him the slip and disappeared for the morning. Thankfully we didn't have long to wait before the dwarf in question ran up to join us, looking slightly flushed as if he had been exercising. We had no time to question his whereabouts before Thorin stepped outside. The crowd hushed, a tremor of sound indicating the shuffling of feet as they all tried to get a better look. The regal dwarf held up his hands for attention, looking every inch the leader.

"My friends," he called loudly. "A time is now at hand that has been hoped for for over a hundred years. I have received tidings telling me to reclaim Erebor!" A massive cheer swept through the crowd, though the individual reactions were varied. The young were nearly bursting with excitement, while the old ones who could remember life in the mountain wept openly. "We have until the first day of spring to prepare before I will leave to take back what is ours! If you are with me and wish to join the quest, report to Balin and he will take down your name so that we may begin planning together. Those of you who cannot, know that you have my support. It is not my wish to break apart families and this is a difficult choice. You have until the week before spring to give your answer." Stepping back, he turned immediately to the two young men clamoring for his attention.

"We can go, right uncle?" Fili and Kili cried.

"It will not be easy," Thorin warned them, evading the question for a moment. "We will face many dangers in the wild, not the least of which is the dragon at the end of all things."

The two did not look deterred in the least. "But, we can go?" they pressed. At Thorin's nod of assent they whooped, heading over the tell Balin the good news. I was not surprised to see all the others that I had met those long years ago also on the list. The Ur brothers, the Ri brothers, and Oin and Gloin. That last one was the only one that did surprise me a little. Gloin was the only one with a family, a wife and young son. He had flat out refused to allow Gimli to accompany him, stating that it would be too dangerous. The crestfallen youngster was not made to feel any better by the order to stay and protect his mother, snorting at the indignity he felt he was faced with. As we watched the townsfolk begin to drift off in groups to discuss the happenings I noticed no one else had signed up. There were fifteen of us. I wondered if we would get anyone else.

I was too lost in thought to notice Thorin step up next to me and survey the rapidly dispersing crowd as I was.

"It doesn't matter," he stated, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"What doesn't?" I asked curiously.

"If we get no one else," he replied as he guessed my thoughts. "We still have a group of the bravest, most loyal dwarves I have ever known, and you of course as well. Most of the others have families, I will not ask them to leave that behind."

* * *

As winter set in we spent much of our time indoors, spending the time together in planning and celebration. That meant that we almost always knew where the others of the group were, making any absence that much more obvious. While many of us still had jobs to do, the only one missing consistently was Fili. He would disappear at odd times, usually in the afternoons, reappearing with a flustered expression and poorly thought out excuse. I suspected the cause for his absence, as did Dis I assumed, but Kili was growing more and more distressed by the constant separation from his brother. He came to me one day, looking utterly dejected.

"Auntie, I don't understand. Where is he going? He doesn't seem angry with me, but maybe he is? Why is he hiding from me?"

I exchanged a knowing look with Dis, barely concealing my grin. "I have a hunch, but I feel I cannot say anything until is it confirmed. Do you want me to find out?"

"Can you?" Kili asked in surprise. "I can never find him."

"Yes, well, you cannot become invisible. I can follow him without him being any the wiser." I felt a little guilty at the thought of deceiving poor Fili, but the hopeful look from Kili took some of that away. The amused smirk from Dis only acted to seal the matter. If she approved I could not really feel bad.

* * *

I rose early the next morning, dressing hastily before standing up on the wall where I could see all exits of the house. I grinned when Fili eased out his window less than an hour later, hurrying towards the gate out of the town. Cloaking myself, I followed behind him. He didn't walk very far before stopping in the nearest clearing, just out of sight of the wall top. Pacing nervously, he appeared to be waiting for someone. Both of us looked up at the sound of soft footsteps approaching. A dwarf lass slipped past the trees, drawing a shy smile from the young prince. I recognized her as the daughter of one of the miners. She was very pretty, with long chestnut curls and sparkling green eyes.

"Barla," Fili sighed, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled against him, giggling for a moment before turning serious.

"Fili?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my sweet?" he answered huskily, looking at her with affection.

"Are you really going away in the spring?" She held his attention, doe eyes widened with concern.

"I must. If we are ever to truly be together I need something more to offer you. This is a chance of a lifetime." Their talk subsided, and I gave them another moment of silence before deciding to confront the couple. Stepping out from the trees, I cast off my invisibility. Both jumped in fright, badly startled with my appearance. I held up my hands in a gesture of peace, striding forward until I was within a couple feet of where they sat before crouching down.

"Auntie!" Fili looked terrified and embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around reflexively to check if anyone else was there. "Please don't tell anyone about this," he added quickly.

I gave them a stern look before softening. "It's not my place to tell, though in truth I was following you if you must know. The others have noticed your absence and are worried. Except for your mother that is. She has already guessed what you were up to, you're not very subtle you know. You need to tell them yourself. At least tell Kili."

Thoroughly chastened, he stared at the ground. "He wouldn't understand," he muttered quietly.

"You're probably right, but nevertheless you owe him an explanation. He thinks you're angry with him, or at the least that you're avoiding him on purpose. He's been very upset." At this his eyes rose to meet mine, regret filling his gaze. Poor Barla sat still and silent, unsure whether to speak.

"I should go," she said sadly. I put a hand on her arm to stop her before getting to my feet.

"No, I'm leaving now. Don't let me get in the way of your meeting," I teased them gently. I turned back to them just before walking away. "Think about what I said Fili. Tell your family. They will understand." They both offered me grateful smiles before losing themselves in each others company once again. Parting from the two with a chuckle at their antics, I headed back to town, satisfied at having been right.

I immediately let myself into Dis' house, catching the sounds of her consoling an upset Kili again in the other room. At my entrance he leaped to his feet, looking ready to demand answers.

"He's fine, he's not angry with you and he was not deliberately trying to avoid you. He has asked however that I allow him to explain himself when he is ready. I agreed to respect his wishes and give him that chance." When Kili came forward to hug me in relief I sent a subtle nod and a wink over his shoulder to the waiting Dis. She shook her head with a smile, sharing in my amusement at this latest stage of her son's life.

* * *

Despite my silence, Dis was not nearly as interested in making things easy for her son. When Fili arrived back at the house about an hour before dinner, she called him into the room. He froze upon entering, discomfort plain at the sight of everyone gathered in the small space and looking intently at him. Many were smirking knowingly, causing him to turn to me with a small cry of betrayal.

"Auntie, you promised!"

I sighed. "I know, but your mother didn't. Like I said before, she guessed, and I wasn't about to lie and tell her she guessed wrong."

"What is this all about?" Thorin growled, not yet clued in on the situation and becoming more irritated by the second.

Fili gulped before squaring his shoulders and facing his uncle. "I have, developed feelings for someone in the village. When no one could find me it was because I was meeting with her." He waited apprehensively for a reaction, ignoring the muted cheers coming from the others. All eyes turned to Thorin, waiting to hear what he would say. He looked conflicted, suffering some internal struggle for a moment more before snorting in exasperation.

"That's it? Who is she then?" Fili's relief was palpable, and he avoided the question for a moment as he turned to glean Kili's reaction. The poor boy was still frowning in slight confusion, as if he couldn't understand why Fili would be interested in a girl of all things. I was tempted to laugh, only sobering at the expectant look on Thorin's face. "Well? Don't keep us in suspense, I'm sure we'd all like to meet this girl that has captured your attention so thoroughly."

Fili flushed at the quiet roar of enthusiastic agreement. "I thought you might say that, so I brought her with me. She's just outside." He nearly threw himself out of the room, making a temporary escape while he went to fetch the lass. Dis took the time to lecture the men.

"When they get back you be nice," she hissed, staring pointedly at Thorin. I couldn't suppress a snort at the thought of Thorin managing that, earning a glare from the temperamental dwarf. Minutes ticked by, causing him to begin pacing again.

"Do ya think he's comin' back?" Bofur joked, the first one of the group to speak. Chuckles filled the room, dissolving quickly to silence when the sound of a door opening and closing sounded nearby. Fili reentered the room first, hovering protectively in front of the shy girl.

"Everyone, this is Barla." Placing an arm around her, he drew her close, daring anyone to speak against them. Thorin said nothing, even when Dis nudged him sharply. She sighed in annoyance before bestowing a welcoming smile on the pair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you dear. Anyone who has captured the heart of my son is welcome here." Her approval voiced, the others in the room chimed in with words of greeting. Kili still looked thoughtful, the sight of the girl clearly giving him new things to consider. Thorin at last offered a small nod of approval, the corner of his mouth twitching in a half smile. Interrupting the moment again, Dis strode forward and collected Barla out of Fili's grasp, steering her in the direction of the kitchen while I followed. "Talk amongst yourselves while we make dinner," she called back to the men folk. "I trust you will join us?" she asked the girl kindly. Barla smiled happily.

"I'd be honored. Father is working late tonight, so it would have been just me anyways. I left him a plate and a note so he will not worry." Chatting together, we quickly whipped together a fine spread, chuckling at the loud teasing emanating from the other room. The rest of the evening was filled with good company and many a jest at Fili's expense. He took it in good humor when he noticed it, too often he was distracted by his dinner partner.

* * *

The next day Thorin voiced his desire to know more about Barla and her father. When asked why, he expressed concern that anyone set to be coupled with Fili (who was his heir after all), needed to be of a certain standing. Dis and I sat at the table with him, talking together while the brothers were out getting caught up. I snorted at his statement, receiving an annoyed expression for my outburst.

I easily matched his scowl, to the amusement of Dis. "Really Thorin? Bloodlines are more important than your nephew's happiness? What if her father is a peasant? Would you deny them? They are in love!"

"What would you know about that?" he growled.

"I know enough to recognize it when I see it. I also know when to leave well enough alone. If you refuse his choice you will do nothing other than drive him away. This is a decision for him to make. Besides, I seem to recall you saying once that dwarves only have one true love, and that to refuse it causes the couple involved immense pain. I would not think you capable of such an action." He fell into a surprised silence at having knowledge of his own people thrown back in his face. Dis took that opportunity to pounce on me.

"What about you then?"

"What about me?" I asked in confusion.

"Have you ever had anyone?" Understanding of her meaning dawned when I took in the crafty smile on her face. I also couldn't help but notice that Thorin looked suddenly uncomfortable, a slight flush creeping up his neck. I figured he was just embarrassed by the rather intimate discussion. I was a little surprised by her question, it being a topic I had never had cause to think about in all my years.

"No," I stated matter-of-factually. "Guardians do not mate. We are dedicated to protecting all life and as such we have no time for intimacy. Never in our history has there been record of such a thing occurring."

Dis looked utterly shocked, and a little saddened. "So, you do not wish to have children?"

I considered the question, ignoring the way Thorin flinched at the word children. "I'm not sure. I never had to think about that. When we are given our power it does not come without sacrifice. We are asked to pledge ourselves to protecting always without question. Whether that sacrifice took our ability to have a family or merely our desire I do not know. Even now I don't see how things are any different for me. I promised to defend this world as well as I did the last one. It is what I have always done, and more than likely what I will always continue to do." I didn't mention Elune's parting words to me, wondering now if they had a deeper meaning for my future here.

"I have work to do," Thorin said suddenly, leaving the room with surprising speed. I looked after him uncertainly, confused by his moodiness. Dis just shook her head before changing the subject.

* * *

Thorin pounded away at the sword, Alanta's words ringing in his head. 'Guardians do not mate...' She had sounded so certain. That was it then. There was no point in even considering pursuing someone who had no interest in such a relationship. They would remain friends and he would cast aside his deeper feelings. He continued to slam the hammer down on the flattened metal. Such feelings were weak anyways, not meant for kings, only children.

* * *

Spring came quickly, until it was only a week away. The day we were to leave dawned bright and warm. I had promised Dis that I would accompany Fili and Kili to our destination in the Shire, as they were too eager to leave to wait for Thorin. He would travel later once he finished meeting with the envoys that had been sent for over the course of the winter. He had told us that he would try to convince them to offer their aid in the quest. I was not hopeful given what we would be facing, but I did not tell him that, not wanting to further sour his mood. The others left as they completed any last minute jobs that needed attending, all of us planning only to arrive by nightfall on the first official day of spring.

With the two finally packed we headed for the gates. Dis came along with us to say goodbye, and I smiled to see Barla waiting nearby as well.

"Stay safe my sons," their mother cried tearfully. "Come back to me." She held them in her arms one last time before stepping back with a sniff. Barla came forward hesitantly, a question for Fili clear in her eyes. He did not hesitate. Sweeping her up, he had her blushing furiously when he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I will come back," I whispered. "Wait for me, and one day I will return to give you the life you deserve." She nodded, pressing a small token into his palm before letting him go.

At last we set out into the day, calling farewells and waving until we were out of sight. Our journey had finally begun...

* * *

**Author's note: Bit of a shorter chapter, because I'm quite eager to get to the actual quest. The quest will largely follow the movie, with as much OC in as I can throw. I have big plans for this, with so many other people to meet, and I'm excited to get started. Next installment will of course see us arrive at Bilbo's house. Thanks for reading and I hope this part was enjoyable!  
**


	13. Courage of the Small

The sun shone down cold and bright in the clear sky as we walked under trees just beginning to show the first leaves of spring. A silence had extended between Fili and Kili, one that I was unwilling to break. As we had a week until we would need to reach our destination, our pace was unhurried. I mostly kept my eyes on the trees, examining the new growth with delight. Occasionally I would glance over at the two boys, amused at the ever present frown on Kili's face as he attempted to figure out his older brother. When we had gone an hour Fili finally got tired of being the focus of such attention and wheeled around, grabbing his brothers arm to jerk him to a stop.

"What is wrong with you?" he cried in exasperation.

"Nothing," Kili grunted, clearly trying to keep from smiling. At the appearance of a forceful scowl from Fili he broke, laughing uncontrollably. "Fili's in love!" he crooned, before choking off in laughter again. Giving him a shove, Fili strode off down the path once more, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh grow up," he muttered.

"Better watch out Kili, one day it will happen to you," I teased, unable to keep my voice entirely serious. The young dwarf missed my sarcastic tone, giving me a horrified look of denial that had Fili chuckling with mirth.

"Never," he firmly replied. "Girls are strange." I snorted in amusement and mock indignation. "Oh, not you auntie, you're different," he tried to reassure me. I just huffed in laughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Flushing when he realized how insulting his words had sounded, he shut his mouth with a snap and followed quickly after Fili. To my relief though, it had been enough to break the tension between them. The two continued to chatter amongst themselves as we traveled, and I occasionally offered a comment when they said something interesting.

* * *

The eve of the third day we reached the edge of the forest and I took in a breath at the sight before me. Rolling green hills stretched to the horizon, separated from us only by a swiftly moving river. The land gleamed in the light of the setting sun, as if it were afire. We made camp by the edge of the river, drinking in the soothing atmosphere. I eagerly called Luna out to join us, wanting my friend to share in the sight.

"Have you ever seen anything so peaceful?" I sighed happily. Luna's answering rumble of pleasure was echoed by Fili and Kili. None of us had ever come out this way before, and it was a delight to look upon new sights. My only worry was the river. It flowed fast, bulging with the snow melt of warming days, but still icy cold as the mountain tops whence it came. We would be unable to swim across even if I assisted the others.

"We will need to find the bridge," Fili said, speaking aloud my thoughts.

"Is there one?" Kili asked nervously, watching the water with some trepidation. "I don't fancy falling in there, it's nothing like the lake we learned to swim in."

"There appears to be," Fili reassured him, indicating the map he had brought. "Not far from us if I'm not mistaken. We should come across it quite quickly in the morning." Feeling relieved, I moved a little closer to better see the parchment in the flickering firelight.

"The Shire," I mumbled, reading the words scrawled across the area we were heading to. "I wonder what sort of folk live there. From the sounds of it, Thorin lead me to believe they are not dwarves."

"Aye, that's true." Fili thought for a moment, calling on some of the lessons from Balin that had revolved around local geography and peoples. "They are called hobbits, or halflings, I'm not really sure which. Supposed to be quite small folk, with large feet and no beards." He said this almost in disbelief, as if he were unable to picture the sort of creatures described. His words called to mind the friend I had made in the time before the dragon. Little Gilly the warrior gnome would easily have fit that description.

"Sounds like a race from my world. Called themselves gnomes. Not one of them stood higher than my knee at full growth. They're a cheerful, intelligent bunch, full of surprises. I shall be interested to learn now they compare to the small folk of this world." Pondering the memory from my past for a moment, I turned back to our conversation, finished with my reminiscing. "What was the name of our burglar again? I'm not sure I caught it."

"Oh that would be Boggins," Kili chirped cheerfully, giggling at the odd name.

"Baggins Kili," Fili absently corrected him, his tone of voice suggesting this wasn't the first time. We turned in for the night shortly after, leaving Luna to guard the camp as she was happy to do. Sleep claimed us in moments, sending peaceful dreams that seemed to come from the land itself.

* * *

The next two days were spent traipsing through the hills of the Shire towards a place called Hobbiton. The grass bloomed with flowers, the sun shone overhead growing warmer every day, and birdsong filled the air. The only thing missing was the people. Not a single one showed their face, though I began to spot their homes as we neared the town with growing frequency. I pointed out the curious round doors hidden in the hillsides for the others to see. They were painted all different colors, just like the flowers.

We drew ever closer to the spot where a town was supposed to be when I began to pick up the sound of our followers. Small giggles sounded from behind hedges, and the pattering of little feet was barely discernible on the grass a small ways behind us. There were more places for them to hide as we went along, with trees and bushes becoming more prevalent towards our destination. The landscape seemed all at once to be carefully cultivated and distinctly wild, a trait I couldn't help admiring. This was clearly a land of talented gardeners.

Turning around a hedge, the town finally became visible. We were just on the other side of a bridge from the market square. It was full of brightly clothed people, bustling around and offering cheerful greetings to everyone they came across. They were not as small as I had expected, no more than a head shorter than the dwarves I traveled with. Bare of foot and with smooth faces, they had the look of children, full of an innocence untouched by hardship. Their laughter floated on the breeze, along with the scent of light ale and sweet food. We headed closer, eager for a better look and a chance to talk to these curious individuals.

As we crossed the bridge, more and more of the townsfolk spotted us, giving a wide berth and looking upon us with unease. I began to worry that none would speak to us, realizing I would most likely have to take matters into my own hands. I was just about to do so when we were at last approached by an older looking fellow, an apprehensive grimace on his face.

"Pardon me," he asked politely. "We don't often get travelers this far into the Shire. What be your business in these parts if you don't mind my asking?"

"My name is Alanta, and these are my friends, Fili and Kili. We journeyed from Ered Luin in the north to meet someone here. He goes by the name of Baggins. I don't suppose you know of him?" Noticing that he continued to gaze nervously behind me, I followed his look to see Luna standing impassively at my waist.

"You know you have a monster with ya?" he piped up, flushing with nerves when I chuckled.

"At ease good sir. Luna here is a big softy. She won't hurt anyone here." I threw an arm around her neck, giving an affectionate squeeze and smiling when the little man relaxed slightly.

"If you say so," he said dubiously. Jumping slightly, he seemed to collect himself. "But I forgot to introduce myself. Gamgee's the name. We have a lot of Baggins around here, but I've no doubt the one you're looking for is Master Bilbo. He's the only one of us known to associate with your kind." I could tell he did not mean it unkindly, so I motioned for him to continue as he had paused slightly, unsure if he had offered insult. "He lives just on the other side of the bridge and up the top of the hill, back the way you came. His is the largest house up that way, with a bright green door, you can't miss it."

Thanking him, we left him to continue his shopping, and headed over to one of the various stalls to procure a snack. So far my companions had been silent, merely observing the surroundings with interest. I left them to it, purchasing a basketful of delicious looking cakes from a rather shy girl tending the stall. Snack in hand, we moseyed back towards the bridge, stopping to sit in the grass nearby. The cakes were delightfully sweet, but not overly so, and caused exclamations to ripple through the group as we devoured them. We were finishing when I noticed the return of our previous giggling shadows. They had grown bolder, peeping around the sides of stalls and carts. I nudged the others, nodding slightly in their direction.

"Get ready, I think we're about to be waylaid," I whispered quietly. Fili and Kili grinned invitingly towards the small faces peering over at us. It was the only invitation they needed, and soon we were surrounded by tiny chattering forms. The brightly clad children bounced around in excitement, asking questions and eying Luna with curiosity. She huffed and lay down, making it easier for them to examine her, well used to the situation by now.

"Are you dwarves?" One of them piped up. Before we could answer, another cried out.

"Not all of them, one is an elf," the little one informed his fellows officiously. I smiled at the knowledgeable tone, reminding me of a young Ori. He sounded like one who did a lot of reading, for I was fairly certain he would not have seen any in his short lifetime. While they were talking amongst themselves about it I sat waiting patiently.

"Were we ever that small?" Kili asked in wonder.

"No, I don't think so." I smiled at the way the brothers watched the delicate little children, remembering their own childhood. Even at three years of age, Kili would have stood head and shoulders above this crowd.

"They're so loud," Fili muttered in shock. "Do you think they even sleep, they look like they just go on forever." I chuckled at the observation.

"I know what to do here, don't worry." I called a few old stories to mind, once told to a group of innocent dwarflings as I prepared to interrupt the small children's debate.

"Are you going to tell stories?" the two asked excitedly.

I nodded, waving my hands to get the attention of the little ones. When they turned to me expectantly, I called out loudly. "Would you like to hear a story?" Cries of delight met my proclamation, before subsiding and leaving a silence that was only punctured by the continued hubbub from the market behind us. The children settled on the grass, listening raptly as I began to weave a tale about my homeland. Telling them of the many creatures that lived there, I ended by summoning a flurry of bright butterflies. The children clapped and jumped to their feet, exclaiming in happiness when the creatures fluttered to land on their outstretched hands.

Thus began an old game of guess the creature. I pulled out many of my friends, keeping it to animals I felt the nearby adults would approve of. I grinned when Fili and Kili joined in the game, recalling fondly the years when they had been inseparable from the critters I had shown them. Several of their oldest friends went straight to them, curling on their laps in recognition. We spent the afternoon there on the sunlit grass, awaiting the evening when we would head over to look for our burglar.

* * *

We were left alone as evening shades filled the sky with color, the children long since returned to their homes. Getting to our feet, we strolled across the bridge and up the hill, carefully examining the doors we passed. There was enough light still to see what color they were, but none were the green we looked for. Continuing onwards, I had turned to check another one when Fili called for our attention.

"Look," he said smugly, pointing upwards. Following his gaze, we couldn't fail to see the softly glowing rune scratched in the brightly painted green door.

"That must be it," Kili exclaimed before rushing forward. I barely managed to stop them from damaging the front gate in their haste to get to the door. Closing it, I listened to the low hum of conversation emanating from the interior of the large dwelling. From the sounds of it, some of our comrades were here already. I smiled to recognize the rumble of Dwalin and Balin. Their conversation was punctuated by a voice much higher in pitch, easily recognizable as that of a hobbit.

I stood behind the brothers as they rang the bell, surprised when the door swung open to reveal a very irritable hobbit. He looked not at all pleased to see us, making me wonder if we had got the wrong place. But no, the mark on the door had been clear, as well as the directions given us by Master Gamgee. Fili and Kili had introduced themselves while I was lost in thought, and I hurried to copy them, seeing how our host was about to slam the door in our faces.

"Alanta, at your service," I said with a friendly bow, pleased when the little man traded in his frown for a look of grudging curiosity. Fili and Kili had taken his moment of distraction to push past him into the house, and were currently greeting their cousins inside. "I apologize for them, they were raised in a cave," I joked. This drew a tiny smile from the hobbit and he stepped back, allowing me space to enter. I was quick to do so, sitting down out of the way rather hurriedly as my head threatened to hit the low ceiling.

"Bilbo Baggins," the man politely stated by way of introduction. He looked confused and flustered, quickly rushing off to question the activities of the dwarves currently rearranging his furniture. Following him down the hall and dodging low hanging chandeliers, I gently pulled him aside to ask why he was so upset.

"I don't wish to seem rude, but my friends and I were under the impression that we were to be expected, yet you seem not to have known this."

"You'd be right," he said rather grumpily. "I certainly was not expecting company tonight." A knowing look dawned across his face and he swore rather gently. "Gandalf." The word was said like a curse, and I was startled to recognize the name of the wizard we were supposed to meet here.

"Yes, that is the one who told us we were to meet here, though I myself have never met him. The message came through someone else. You mean to say he did not tell you?" I asked incredulously.

"Not in so many words," the disgruntled hobbit muttered. "I only met him this morning when he came waltzing along, spewing some nonsense about adventures. I thought he had taken my refusal to participate in such a venture seriously, but it would appear I was wrong."

I gaped at him in distress, my opinion of the wizard dropping rapidly at the way he had apparently set our company upon him without warning. "I apologize indeed. We were told about you many months ago, and had been preparing for the journey here over the winter. It never occurred to me that you would be treated in such a fashion." Hesitating and noting that his frown had softened, I continued gently. "With your permission, I would like to wait here with our fellows so that we may sort out this misunderstanding. It would seem a certain wizard has much to answer to." Listening to the continued bustle from the other room, I thought of something to add. "I imagine most of us will be quite hungry after our travels, so I promise I will personally see to replacing anything that gets used during our stay."

He seemed startled by my politeness, a pleased expression crossing his features with the pledge of support. "Very well," he replied agreeably. "By the way, how many more should I be expecting?"

"About nine more I believe, not including the wizard." The sound of chatter and footsteps on the path outside drew nearer, culminating in a series of rapid knocks on the door. "That will be them now," I said to the hobbit standing beside me, jaw dropped in shock at the thought of nine more boisterous guests invading his home. Recovering himself, he strode over to the door and yanked it open, sending the group outside sprawling over the threshold. There were groans and yells of accusation between them as they struggled to right themselves before offering cheerful introductions to our host. Trooping inside, the space they had vacated was taken up by a tall man, and I got my first look at the wizard.

I was suddenly assailed by a sense of power emanating from the venerable looking man, so similar to the magic that surrounded my sister. My disgust with his antics momentarily forgotten, I eyed him with a curiosity equal to that which he directed at me. Rather than introduce himself, he turned to Bilbo with a mischievous smile.

"My dear Bilbo, how good to see you again this fine evening." I immediately remembered my earlier annoyance.

"Wish I could say the same," Bilbo muttered rudely, almost setting me off in laughter at the scowl on his face. He turned and flounced off in the direction of his kitchen, and I hurried to follow him, giving the wizard one last glance that was met by merrily twinkling eyes. I shook my head at his audacity, wondering how often he had gotten away with such things before everyone around him gave up expecting anything less.

* * *

Dinner was a merry affair, though with Thorin still absent I found myself not entirely enjoying it. I spent the time instead with Bilbo, offering my silent support and making sure he did not have to venture amongst the rowdy dwarves to get some food. He nodded his thanks, eating heartily and wincing every time a piece of food came flying our direction. I shrugged internally, used to their messy ways by now and knowing they would respectfully clean it up after, a fact I was quick to reassure Bilbo of.

As most of them finished eating I put my plate aside to free my hands. I didn't bother to warn the hobbit about what was to come, feeling that it probably wouldn't make a difference.

"Auntie!" Fili cried out, flinging a plate in my direction and sending Bilbo into a panic. I caught it with ease, passing it along the chain. I was amused to see Gandalf's look of surprise, most likely at the term of endearment directed to me by my adopted family. Ignoring him, I continued passing along the plates to be washed, humming along to the merry tune they had struck up and sending Bilbo a reassuring smile. It didn't do much good, for he kept running back and forth spouting fearful cries for the imagined fate of his china. At last the job was done, and the company roared with laughter at the shock on his face when he discovered all his china clean and intact. The merriment was interrupted by a knock on the door, and I turned eagerly towards it.

"Come," I said, leading Bilbo over. "You must meet our leader, and one of my greatest friends." He opened the door and we both stepped back, giving Thorin room to step in. Flashing a smile towards myself and the others, he turned to greet Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if not for the mark on the door." I snorted with laughter, recalling too late his poor sense of direction and knowing he would have easily let pride prevent him from asking directions. Bilbo pushed past me, looking far less amused by the situation.

"Mark, what mark? That door is freshly painted, there's no mark." His distress was evident, as was his confusion and it served to irritate me further that Gandalf had actually vandalized his home without telling him. That was probably why my first words to him were not at all polite.

"Really wizard? You tell this poor hobbit about our quest only today, do not even confirm that he is willing to go, and damage his property? If I had known you were this rude I would have taken us all straight back home, quest or not. This is not the proper way to recruit someone unless I'm very much mistaken."

Thorin turned to Gandalf, a small frown working its way to his face. "Is this true? You had us believing we had a sure thing here all winter." Gandalf had the grace to look embarrassed, but offered no defense for his actions. Thorin suddenly slumped a little, appearing far too burdened with this latest news. I could tell already his meeting had not gone well, though I was not surprised. I was only sad that he had to be so disappointed.

We drifted over to the table, settling around it again with Thorin at its head. He took a moment to eat before answering questions.

"How was the meeting? Did they all come?" Dwalin asked eagerly.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." His statement was met with cheers before Balin asked the most important question.

"Is Dain with us?" Everyone looked hopefully upon the king, concern growing when a dark look flashed in his eyes.

"They will not come. They say this is our quest, and ours alone." Rumbles of disapproval circled the group, but I remained impassive. Thorin noted my calm with confusion.

"You are not surprised," he stated, causing the others to focus their attention on me.

I sighed. "No, I am not." I held up my hands in a plea for them to hear me out. "As a guardian I have come across this far too many times. They do not possess extraordinary power, they are merely soldiers. While brave, that courage would only get them so far, and against a dragon it is of no use at all. I know what you would say. You are here. But I cannot fault lesser men for giving into fear of the darkness. Even I do not look forward to the inferno we head towards."

"You doubt the success of this quest?" he said uncertainly.

"No," I said flatly. "We will kill him, because we have to. I have never lost a fight yet, and I do not intend to start now, no matter how formidable the opponent."

"First we have to find a way in though," Balin interjected. "Remember, the door is hidden, we know not where. All we have is a key."

"There is also a map," Gandalf declared, putting forth an old parchment and placing it where all could see. Bilbo crept forward curiously, muttering the most prominent name on the page in awe.

"The lonely mountain."

"Yes, that is Erebor. Somewhere on this map is the key to finding the door, though I cannot read it. However, I know some who can, and we have only to ask them to get our answers." Gandalf looked certain of a positive outcome, gazing around at the others resolutely. "The only thing we need is a burglar, a job for which you are uniquely suited Bilbo." The hobbit started at this, for Gandalf's words had drawn attention to him from everyone at the table, not the least of which was Thorin himself.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked sharply. "He does not look capable of surviving in the wild." A sentiment no doubt echoed by Bilbo himself, if the expression he bore was anything to go by. The others also seemed to agree with him, for they had spent no time with the hobbit and did not think very highly of him. Thorin turned at last to me where I sat beside Bilbo. "What do you think? Can he do this?"

I smiled. "I have no doubt, my friend. He would be an asset to our company."

"Very well," he nodded decisively. "Hand him the contract." The large document was pressed into the protesting Bilbo's hands, and he turned away to examine it. I winced when his audible narration of the writing got to the part about possible injuries, wondering what on earth was going through Balin's head to enter it in such graphic detail. It was apparent the poor man was about to land himself in a faint, so I ushered him outside with a scowl towards the smirking company.

* * *

"I can't do this," he protested for the seventh time since we had sat down on the bench outside. I gently pulled the sheaf of papers out of his trembling hands, not letting go of his fingers.

"You can," I said firmly, holding his attention. "There is a lot more to you than you know. I can see it, the courage hidden inside just waiting to be released. The company needs someone like you, untainted by the darkness of the world. You will see things we cannot."

"How can you be so sure?" he muttered. "I'm too small to make a difference." To his surprise, I barked in laughter, remembering my old friend Gilly.

"Size matters not, my friend. I once knew a great warrior, quick on her feet and more ferocious than an orc. She was smaller than you by a fair amount."

He gaped in astonishment. "Surely you jest. Besides, Thorin was right about one thing. I cannot fight, I have no hope of defending myself in the wild."

"You forget you have me. I would not leave you defenseless. If you decide to come I promise you that I will not leave your side. I can even teach you to fight." I drew out a dagger, handing it to him and watching as his eyes grew wide, fists clenched tightly around the weapon. "That looks like it could almost be a sword for you." I smiled to see the expression on his face change. Determination erased uncertainty, and he picked up the parchment. Getting to his feet, he led the way back inside, dagger still clutched in his hand.

The others were gathered around the hearth, singing a familiar song in low voices. We stayed at the doorway, Bilbo listening raptly, a longing filling his eyes. I recognized it as the same that had overcome me the first time I heard the mournful tune. Once the music died down, Bilbo handed the now signed contract to Balin. "I will come," he said simply. "For now I bid you good night so that I may make my preparations for the morning."

Balin smiled happily. "Welcome, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. I wish you pleasant rest. We will be departing at dawn." Nodding agreeably, Bilbo retreated to his rooms.

"What did you say to convince him?" Thorin asked in surprise.

"What indeed," Gandalf muttered.

"It wasn't what I said, but what I did." At their questioning looks, I grinned. "I simply gifted him his first weapon." The others smiled in understanding, remembering the change that had come over them the first time they held a blade. "I will teach him to wield it as we go along, though I would like all of you to assist as needed." Murmurs of agreement filled the room. We retired not long after, aiming to get a good nights rest before heading for Bree, and then the wild.

* * *

**Author's note: At last, the wait is over. Our journey begins and Alanta has made quite an impression on our Bilbo. She also rather dislikes Gandalf, though his feelings towards her are not known yet. I imagine he is simply amused, he tends to enjoy a good unexpected circumstance. Thanks to everyone reading this, and I hope this chapter met your expectations for the meeting. Next chapter we can expect a detour from the story (both book and movie-verse), and get prepared for some original content. Look forward to seeing a familiar face from some of Tolkien's other works (that's the only hint I'm giving, but I bet no one guesses who it will be). Small warning, I'm going away for a few days and won't be back until next Monday, and I'm not sure if another chapter will be ready before then. If it's not I apologize, I'm not ditching the story and it will be up as soon as I can manage.  
**


	14. Eyes in the Old Forest

I was awake before the sun, feeling restless and eager to depart on the first leg of our quest. Going outside, I could tell we had a couple hours yet until dawn. I knew the others would not rise until the last possible moment, so I decided to take the time to do a bit of scouting. The mornings journey promised to be relatively safe as we would be traversing through the shire, but it didn't hurt to take precautions. I had not forgotten Thorin taking a few of us aside and warning us about the men hunting him. It was altogether possible we would encounter them again on the road.

Shifting my form to that of a bird, I drifted along as inconspicuously as possible, flying steadily east. A half hours flight brought me in sight of a forest to the south, and I kept above it, scanning the path. Not far past that was a series of small hills, and I was unsettled to see a camp hidden among them. I fluttered closer, sticking to the tree line to avoid being shot at. I was able to get just within hearing range of the large group of dirty men surrounding a dying fire. Listening intently, I caught enough of their speech to confirm my fears. They talked of dwarves, and a master that remained unnamed throughout their conversation. Memorizing their position, I headed swiftly back to the house of Bilbo.

* * *

"We may have a problem," I called to the others as I walked in the door.

"Oh, there you are. Where did you go?" All eyes were on me, awaiting my answer.

"I woke early and scouted our path ahead."

Bilbo looked confusedly at me. "Why would you do that? The Shire is perfectly safe."

"I have no doubt of that master hobbit. The hills beyond however are not."

Gandalf took this moment to inject himself in the conversation. "What did you find?" I measured the concern on his face, and finding it genuine, knew that he at least was taking me seriously. The others were a different story, slightly amused that I thought to look for danger so close to such an idyllic place. I was quick to dispel their doubt.

"There are men, just past the forest. A large camp waiting no doubt in ambush. I listened to their talk long enough to tell they are looking for us. How they knew to look now I do not know, but they answer to someone referred to only as the master. There are too many of them for me to feel comfortable trying to fight them head on. I think we should find another path."

Everyone looked thoughtful, Bilbo humming to himself for a moment before speaking up hesitantly. "We could cut through the forest, it's safe enough." Gandalf looked worried at this statement, apparently prepared to disagree, but I knew we didn't have much choice.

"An excellent idea Bilbo," I smiled. "I think we should trust to your expertise in this matter, seeing as how you have lived at its borders all your life." The dwarves hummed in agreement, Gandalf nodding reluctantly at the absence of another option. We set out at once, collecting ponies at a nearby stables for the dwarves and Bilbo to ride. Gandalf had his horse and I chose to ride Luna. Thorin led the way, with Gandalf guiding him to the right path. The others spread out in a line after them, cutting through the grass at a steady pace.

* * *

We reached the border of the forest within an hour, going slower than I had the first time. I relaxed a bit knowing we would easily be able to slip past the men through the thick underbrush. There appeared to be a clearly defined trail leading into the trees, and we began following it eagerly. The light dimmed considerably under the foliage, giving the surroundings a decidedly gloomy atmosphere. Letting Luna follow after without my guidance, I leaned back a little and turned my thoughts to the trees, getting a feel for their reaction to our presence. I had first noticed a feeling of being watched as we passed over the borders, and I felt sure the forest was more aware than that of Ered Luin. It was not an uncommon feeling, such a thing was often encountered near my home, where ents kept the trees awake and talking.

What I had not expected was the feeling of dislike that appeared to be directed towards the dwarves. I felt a little uncomfortable that they were so unwanted here, and resolved to keep a sharp lookout. Bilbo was the first to notice my frown as he pulled up to walk beside me.

"What's the matter?" His concern was touching, and I answered him thoughtfully, wanting to give him the truth but trying not to frighten him.

"The trees are unhappy." My words immediately caught the attention of the rest of the group, the dwarves eliciting scoffs of disbelief.

"Trees don't feel lass," Gloin rumbled, the others voicing their agreement. Gandalf appeared to be the only one who understood, and I thought he also sensed the wrongness around us.

"You'd be surprised, master Gloin," I replied seriously. "They do not want us here. I can feel it as clearly as if they whispered it in my ear. Although, they do not appear to have a problem with Bilbo, and I believe they tolerate Gandalf and I readily enough. I worry for the rest of you." The company began to shift uneasily in their saddles at my proclamation.

"Why do you think they dislike us?" Thorin asked cautiously.

"Trees have long memories," Gandalf injected. "Many years ago I believe this forest was much larger until it was logged by dwarves. They will not have forgotten, nor will they have forgiven. You would do well to offer no insult while here, in concern for the safety of this company."

"Why do you only mention this now Gandalf?" Thorin growled in annoyance.

"I thought it unnecessary. I confess that with men on the path, I did not have a better plan than this, and it is entirely possible that we will be just fine if we are careful." Some of the others still looked a little incredulous with this latest information, but with luck they would heed our words and stay on their best behavior.

* * *

Our journey under the trees continued through the rest of the afternoon, the forest offering no protest other than an odd rustling of branches that could not be attributed to wind. I sent out a stream of pleasant thoughts, unsure if it had any effect on them when they did not react. Shrugging, I called to a few of my companions, Seraph among them. Their presence was soothing, giving sounds of life to the otherwise oppressive silence. I was happy when it brought smiles to the faces of the others, Gandalf shooting me a curious look but offering no comment. I resolved to speak to him soon and attempt to resolve our differences, as well as figure out his mind.

The afternoon was drawing to a close when an unexpected feeling brought a smile to my face. The area around us was no different visibly, but something had changed, some shift to the wind. It brought with it a sense of delightful power, of goodness, and I found myself drawn forwards, pleased that the path appeared to be leading in the direction of the pull. I did not realize I had quickened my pace until Thorin called out to me.

"Alanta, slow down." He took in the look of pleased wonder on my face as I turned to him, stopping my forward motion.

"Do you feel it?" I cried happily, ignoring his annoyance in my bliss.

"What?" he asked confused. The others, save for Gandalf, eyed me in worry that I would have anything to be cheery about in our present situation. The wizard himself shot me a knowing look.

"You sense the master of the forest," he stated calmly.

"Who is he? He is so happy..." I trailed off, waiting with the others for his explanation. Bilbo appeared to have come on some understanding of the situation as well, eyes widening in surprise.

"He's real? I thought it was just fairy stories, the man living in the forest and talking with the trees. No one has ever seen him. They call him oldest, he who has lived through all the ages unchanged, wisest of all." The little hobbit seemed delighted to find himself in the middle of one of his books, turning to Gandalf for confirmation.

"Yes Bilbo, he is real. His name is Tom Bombadil, and here he lives with his wife Goldberry, daughter of the river. They have been here as long as I can remember, and it is because of them that I did not protest our entering the forest, as I expect they are here still to protect those that enter its borders." A small smile crossed the wizard's face as he spoke, his voice fond with memory of the guardian and his wife.

"Tom Bombadil, that's an odd name and no mistake," I chuckled.

"Indeed," Gandalf replied, eyes twinkling in merriment. "It belongs to an odd fellow. He has ever been full of joy as long as I have known him, dressed all in bright colors and keeping the anger of the forest in check with his power for good."

"I should like to meet him," I mused, wondering if it would be possible.

"Perhaps we will," Gandalf muttered thoughtfully, motioning us to continue on. "Perhaps we will..."

* * *

When we stopped for the night we had reached the center of the forest. Dismounting, all of us scattered to perform our separate chores. Ponies were tethered, bedrolls set out, food started, water gathered. It was only when the party sent to gather firewood came back unsuccessful that I felt a tingle of unease.

"What do you mean there's no firewood, we're in a bloody forest!" Thorin exclaimed peevishly as he glared at his nephews who had been set with the task. I glanced around as he berated them, taking in the forest floor, completely bare of even the smallest twigs. "What?" he growled as I nudged him, his temper flaring.

I raised my brows in irritation, causing him to settle somewhat as he brought himself under control. "They're right," I said softly. "Look. It would seem the trees clean up after themselves here." Scanning the ground, Thorin was forced to concede with a huff of annoyance that we were right. He looked torn as he tried to decide what to do, obviously recalling my earlier warning about the trees displeasure. Unfortunately he seemed to be the only one to remember.

"Plenty of other wood to be had," Gloin called out, lifting his axe and striding towards the nearest tree.

"Gloin, no!" I screamed in panic, feeling the rising anger from the forest as a threat was presented to them. Too late, I lunged for the weapon, hands closing on the hilt as it became embedded with a dull thunk in the side of the tree. It visibly shuddered, the movement spreading out beyond the clearing in a wave as the others felt its pain. I let go with a cry, falling to the ground as the agony ripped through me, my connection to the forest giving me a unique perspective on what was happening.

"Alanta!" The group surged around me in concern, and I hurried to assure them that I was unhurt, the pain only mental. I was soon distracted, my gaze becoming unfocused as I listened to the growing tension around us. I jumped up abruptly, the thin whine of discomfort rising to a thudding roar of fear as I sensed the rising hostility.

"We have to leave, now!" Not bothering to question me for once, the others hastened to obey, throwing supplies back onto the ponies and preparing to mount up. We untethered the mounts and raced along the trail, not stopping until I felt the anger fall behind us. The path had twisted and turned, and I was convinced at times that it had changed ahead of us, leading us where it wanted us to go. Giving it no thought in the face of my exhaustion, I reluctantly agreed with Gandalf's statement that we would camp in this new clearing for the night. It went unsaid that we would have no fire, instead relying on a cold meal before grouping up to sleep at the base of a large willow. I went to sleep with a heavy heart, the echo of pain drifting through my tired mind.

* * *

Gandalf woke me some time during the night for my watch, and I dragged myself to my feet with a grimace of pain brought on by bad sleep. Resettling myself at the edge of the group, I turned to Gandalf to finally have a quick chat only to find him already asleep. I snorted at his expert ability to get out of a private conversation.

"You can't avoid this talk forever wizard," I grumbled quietly to myself, turning away to stare into the dark and missing the tiny twitch of amusement in his lips.

I tried in vain to focus on my task, blinking rapidly every time my eyes threatened to close against my will. Branches creaked overhead, sounding as if there were wind stirring them from above. It managed to cover the sounds closer to me, so that I did not notice the great tree behind me coming to life. It was not until I felt something silently twine around my wrist that I leaped to my feet with a yell of surprise, sleep instantly forgotten. I had ripped my hand out of the grasp of a thin tree root, and turned with growing horror to see many of my companions completely ensnared in the trees grasp. They were being buried alive, their screams of terror filling the air when my yells awoke them.

I was the only one still free, though Gandalf and Bilbo had been spared the worst of the attack and managed to break away as I had. Bilbo scurried over to me, looking for my protection, alarm filling his eyes.

"Do something!" I yelled to Gandalf urgently as I searched my brain for anything to do that would not anger them more.

He shook his head in slight fear, regret apparent in his face. "I have not the power over trees. That gift belongs to my fellow wizard Radagast, and he is far away from here." He fell silent, looking troubled, and I ignored him in favor of finding a solution.

"Power over trees..." I muttered, half to myself. "That's it!" I screeched triumphantly, causing Bilbo to jump in fright and Gandalf to give me a concerned look. "Power over trees, I have it. Well, sort of," I amended. "I've never used it this way, but now seems the best time to try." Tuning out their questions, I focused intently on the roots, feeling their anger and resistance. They slowed, their owner considering me as it felt my intrusion. On sensing my intent they sped up again, determined not to relinquish their prisoners. I fought back, using all my mental power to stop them and release their hold. Their grip on the dwarves weakened, and I fought harder, chanting in my native language to aid in my struggle.

I could feel my power weakening even as the roots retreated. Gandalf aided in such a way as he could, pulling those that were freed enough away from the tree to lie groaning on the ground. I felt black spots dance before my eyes and pushed against the tree angrily, surprised when its will suddenly crumbled, practically spitting my companions over the forest floor. The last thing I heard before collapsing was the sound of merry singing, my confused mind struggling to figure out how it fit with where we were.

* * *

Thorin stared at the strange little man in amazement. Clothed in shockingly bright clothing and sporting a jovial smile, he was bent over Alanta, at the same time reassuring the rest of them that she would be alright. Every few moments he would burst out in song, all of it nonsense. Somehow it managed to calm the company, and they relaxed in his presence.

"You may join me at my home, meet my Goldberry. Come, relax, have food and bath and bed. All will be well in the house of Tom Bombadil." Skipping along, he continued singing as he began to lead them to his home. Thorin scooped up the unconscious elf, glad that she was quite light, even if her height made her a slightly awkward bundle. He was brought to silence at the sight of the trees actually moving out of the way of their rescuer. Despite the little man's words, he continued to worry for the health of his friend, noting the dark circles under her closed eyes and the small frown of pain. He was startled when she inhaled slightly and buried her face into his chest, her sigh of content smoothing her face out. It brought a strange feeling to his stomach, one that he had never experienced before. He cradled her closer, shielding her protectively from branches that whipped past as they walked on.

It was not long before they broke through the trees to see a light glowing from the small building on the top of the nearest hill. It shone invitingly through the darkness, chasing away bad thoughts. Thorin half listened as his nephews chattered animatedly with Tom, asking a multitude of questions, all of which their host cheerfully answered. His patience was astounding, his smile never once wavering as he led them inside and straight to a series of rooms where they could wash up and rest. When Thorin was once again reassured that Alanta was fine, he took her into his room, placing her gently on the bed and sitting nearby to watch over her.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to soft morning light and the feeling of a body at my back. Turning slightly, I found Thorin sleeping behind me in the large bed we had somehow found ourselves in. I could not remember much of the night before other than a soft, cheery singing, and deduced that we must have been found by the happy presence I had sensed earlier in the day. Knowing that Thorin would not have slept unless the company was safe I relaxed, laying my head back down with a sigh. I felt refreshed, the peace of this place entering my dreams and allowing me a comfortable nights sleep. I blushed to think that a part of that comfort could be attributed to the dwarf pressed against my back in slumber.

Sitting up, I nudged him gently, withdrawing my hand when he jerked awake with a start. Focusing bleary eyes on me, he smiled in relief.

"You're awake," he breathed. He looked ready to berate me for my abuse of power, but I bounced to my feet with an infectious grin before offering him my hand.

"No worse for wear," I laughed, giving him a look that told him I knew what he would say and while I was sorry, at the same time I really wasn't sorry at all. He grunted, shaking his head with a smile at my infuriating attitude towards safety.

"Never mind then. We're all fine and Master Tom has given us leave to stay until we are ready to continue on." Heading for the door, he turned back as he twisted the knob. "I think that should be as soon as possible, if you are indeed fine. We need to keep ahead of our hunters."

I followed him through the doorway and down the hall. "I agree. We should still have a head start considering they don't know where we are." Entering the large dining area, we were greeted with happy smiles, the company gathering around to inquire after my well being. Once I had assured them I was in top form, we settled down to breakfast, and I was able to turn to our host and offer my thanks.

He waved it off with a cheery smile. "Not at all, not at all. Always a pleasure to find one that is blessed by the gods." I was startled by this casual observation.

"How did you know that?"

He just gave me a mysterious wink. "Old Tom knows many things. You have great gifts, daughter of the forest. That is the only way old man willow would have listened to you at all. Your connection to all things growing will be both a blessing and a burden in this world, but it is most important that you use your power for good. If you do, many evil doings may be reversed." I nodded, thinking over his cryptic words.

* * *

We left at midday, newly supplied and refreshed from our sleep. Tom left us at the borders of the forest with specific instructions to ride hard until we reached the road to Bree. His last words of warning echoed in my head as we left at a gallop. '_Do not tarry in the hills after nightfall, for foul things lurk in the dark waiting to put unwary travelers to sleep. Get to the path and you will be alright. Safe journey my friends, and may we meet again one day_.'

Taking his words to heart, we rode swiftly through the gentle hills, avoiding the odd rocky pillars that jutted out of the ground in the distance. They gave off an eerie feeling of dread, one that Gandalf was quick to assure us would not advance during the day, but was dangerous at night. They seemed hazy, almost wreathed in fog, even under the strong light of the hot sun. I would have said I saw shapes moving in the darkness at their base if I wasn't sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. As it was, we simply rode faster, eager to gain the road and make it to the town.

We were quite close when I began to recognize the terrain and jerked to a stop. Luna sensed my discomfort and stilled, the ponies grouping around her uneasily. They were still a little uncertain around my predatory companion. They shifted and champed, giving little whinnies of distress as they caught the scent of something on the breeze.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, taking in the manner in which they all looked in one direction slightly west of us.

"This is where I saw the men this morning. We've come full circle," I groaned.

Dismounting, Thorin motioned to me. "Let's take a look. The rest of you stay here and be ready to move," he barked quietly. The two of us crept off towards the nearest hill before peering around the base. The same camp was still there, but the men seemed to be mostly gone, only a couple left sitting around impatiently. "That is the threat you had us avoid?" Thorin whispered in irritation.

"No,"I snorted. "There were many more this morning. At least two dozen. They must have gone looking for us already." I looked away to the east, where the town of Bree was now visible on the horizon. "Perhaps they made for the village to look," I mused. "After all, didn't you say that is where you saw them last?" He nodded, frowning as we retreated to tell our news to the rest of the company.

"But what should we do then?" the cautious Dori asked, when presented with the situation. A small argument broke out as every member tried to give their opinion on whether to stop in Bree or pass through, though thankfully they kept to low voices. I met Gandalf's eyes, smirking at his look of annoyance in the face of this delay.

"We could mislead them," he spoke over the noise of the others. All turned to him to hear his plan, Thorin looking grateful that someone had managed to get the others to shut up. "Let us go to the village. When we are there we will put it about that we are escorting master Bilbo here back to his home in the Shire, without giving away the exact location of said home. We will then make it known that we travel to Ered Luin afterwards. The Shire is heavily guarded by the Rangers, though they are unseen, and it will give us the time we need as our hunters bypass it to look for a point of ambush."

"Who would you tell this bit of information to?" Thorin asked suspiciously, echoed by Dwalin and Balin.

"I believe the innkeeper would be our best bet," he replied. "Word travels fast in a place like that, and if we continue on we will not be found."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Balin nodded, his mind going over scenarios and finding nothing of concern. "We would just need to leave out the west gate and circle back around the town wall out of sight." I joined the others in nodding in approval of the plan, hopping back on Luna so we could continue our journey.

* * *

We passed quickly through Bree, our plan laid out and executed flawlessly. Circling round once we were out of sight down the west road, we cut through a small copse of trees before continuing on our way. The rest of the day passed uneventfully as we journeyed down the east road. We had marshes to our left and desolate hills to our right for much of the afternoon.

Towards evening the marshes turned to wooded hills, and this was where we made camp. A small rocky overhang provided limited shelter, but the night was fine, so we did not worry. Supper was spent around a roaring fire, and stories told to entertain our newest member. We still had an hour or so before we would turn in for the night when I pulled Bilbo to his feet.

"Time to start your training, my friend," I said in answer to his questioning look. I had him take out one of the daggers and face me. Rather than attack, I observed his uncertain stance and the nervous way in which he gripped the blade. Shaking my head, I moved to correct him. I rearranged his fingers and showed him a better way to place his feet, smiling as our audience called out advice and encouragement. Once I was satisfied that he had grasped the basics of a strong stance and hold, I began showing him how to block attacks, and how to move. He made good progress, being already naturally fast and light on his feet.

I was happy to end the session feeling that I had been right to encourage Thorin to bring Bilbo along. He was adjusting remarkably well to life on the road, taking on some of the simpler tasks with a smile as he worked to befriend the others with his easy charm. Sitting down next to Bofur, he engaged the friendly dwarf in conversation while I strode determinedly over to Gandalf.

Sitting down next to him, I watched as he blew smoke rings into the night air, feeling suddenly unsure of how to proceed. He surprised me by initiating the conversation himself.

"You don't trust me," he stated calmly.

Jerking my head up to face him properly, I was met with an utterly bland expression, the wizard giving away nothing of his thoughts. I would have been more satisfied to see anger, or suspicion. As it was, I was getting tired of the veiled statements and withheld information.

"No, I don't. Why are you here?"

Gandalf blinked, offering me a calculating glance. "I could say the same to you."

"Really? I have been a trusted friend to Thorin for the past seventy years, and not once in that time have I ever met you, or heard your name spoken. That doesn't exactly scream close adviser. Add to that the way you treated Bilbo, and your tendency to hide the truth about a situation more often than not. So I ask you again, why are you here? What's in it for you?"

Gandalf merely looked confused rather than hurt by my accusations, leaving me to wonder what I had said that was at all ambiguous. "My dear girl," he started. "No, you don't like that at all do you," he said in response to my brows having raised in indignation. "Alanta, you need to understand that I have only the best interests of not only Thorin in mind, but the whole of this world. There are bigger things at play than you or me, although if Tom is to be believed, and he usually is, then you are a key player now. I should very much like at some point to talk more in depth about the circumstances that led you to this place, but now is not the time. For now, you must trust that if I withhold something, it is because I felt it necessary. I am not trying to jeopardize this mission, and there is nothing 'in it' for me as you so wonderfully put it, other than a lasting peace." His speech finished, he stared at me quizzically, obviously trying to guess my reaction.

I sighed, not entirely satisfied, but feeling that at least we had come to some form of an understanding. "I just wish you would be a little more forthcoming. It cannot hurt to know what we are going into if there is something that may help us. I would ask that in future, if you are at all able, to trust us with such information." Leaving him to consider my request, I went to sit beside Kili, earning a smile of welcome from him and his brother. I quickly drifted off to a light slumber, along with most of the company.

* * *

I had been sleeping only a short while, I guessed, when a piercing shriek nearby jerked me awake...

* * *

**Author's note: Yay for divergences! I hope this chapter was an interesting change from the original story, and that you enjoyed the blatant references to Frodo's future journey through the same forest. Things may be heating up a little between Thorin and Alanta, but don't worry, I'm going to drag it out a bit yet just for fun. Gandalf and Alanta have a understanding (of a sorts) and Bilbo is well on his way to becoming a more useful member of the company than before. The next chapter will be a good mix of canon and original story for you all to look forward to. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Trackers and Trolls

The sound ripping through the night was unlike any I had heard before, but surprisingly no one else woke up. Bilbo was already awake, and he whirled back towards the camp in fright from where he had been standing near the ponies. The only others still up were Fili, Kili, and Balin who were on watch. The three of them didn't react other than to glance around before returning to their watch. Bilbo meanwhile had raced over to the fire and stood shivering in fear.

"What was that?" he cried worriedly. At his query Kili looked up towards him, a tinge of fear showing in his eyes and a serious frown on his face.

"Orcs," he muttered softly.

"Orcs!?" Bilbo shrieked, his high pitched voice causing Thorin to jolt awake in a slight panic. When the king realized there was no immediate threat, he scowled at the hobbit before scolding his nephews who were currently doing a good job of frightening poor Bilbo. Suitably chastised, the two turned regretfully back to staring at the fire, avoiding looking after Thorin as he walked away to gaze out into the distance. Balin took pity on the two crestfallen dwarves, trying to ease their guilt at having disappointed their uncle.

"Don't worry lads, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." He went on to tell the tale of the battle of Azanulbizar, a story I had heard before when the boys were still too young to be told of it. I tuned him out in favor of my concern with the threat out in the night. Gliding forward to stand beside Thorin, I put a hand on his arm to gain his attention before speaking too softly for the others to hear.

"I'm going to check out the noise, I'll be right back," I whispered. He glanced over at me in surprise, sighing when I simply gave a shrug and a smile to his unspoken question.

'_You'll be careful_?'

'_I'll be fine_.'

Though neither of us had spoken aloud, our eyes gave away what we wanted to say. He had my promise, and the knowledge that it was all he was going to get. I was not one to back down, not even to him and he knew it. Giving me a nod, he muttered grouchily back.

"Go then, but be quick about it."

I slid off into the darkness, avoiding the tree Gandalf sat under, the wizard puffing pensively on his pipe once more. I did not know why I had decided to hide my powers from him, especially after our previous talk concerning honesty, but I did. I felt a brief twinge of guilt at my hypocrisy before justifying that it would take too long to explain at present. Disguising myself as a bird, I flew silently off through the shadows, sharp eyes piercing the dark to find our enemies. I scanned the land carefully, my gaze flicking past each tree and rock and discarding them as I found them empty. I was close to giving up when I heard a soft snarl that sounded almost like some strange speech. My head snapped over to a wooded cliff, looking, looking... there! Two figures blending in the shadows. They looked odd from here, and I got closer before realizing it was not two but four. Two orcs mounted on two wargs.

Fluttering closer while keeping out of their sight, I watched as they stared towards our camp before landing quietly behind them. Shifting back, I had them snared in a heavy tangle of roots before they could blink. The trees here were much more cooperative, needing no encouragement to go after the foul creatures. I winced slightly at the noise as I dispatched them, but it couldn't be helped. I could at least be certain they were the only ones nearby, and as they were watching for us, perhaps their death would ensure we were not discovered for awhile yet.

It was with relief that I headed back to camp, leaving the forest with a gentle nudge to dispose of the bodies as they saw fit. I heard roots crackling as they hid my work from sight and smiled at the thought. Landing in the same spot where I had taken off from, I could hear Balin finishing up his tale. I entered the camp at the same time that Thorin headed back to the fire, ensuring that the attention was on him. Sitting down, I stared into the flames for a moment before being dragged away from my thoughts by a hand on my arm.

"The problem?" Thorin muttered questioningly.

"Taken care of," I answered just as quietly. A rare smile of satisfaction crossed his features before he turned away to sit down and finish his rest. I in turn looked to the sky before turning in, watching the gathering rain clouds that would no doubt be unleashed upon us in the morning.

* * *

It was not long after dawn that the clouds rolled over us, breaking open to thoroughly drench the company. Hoods and cloaks were rendered useless with the wind blowing just strongly enough to throw the rain in our faces. It set most of the company to grumbling morosely about the situation, even going as far as to ask Gandalf to change the weather. The wizard merely smiled at their foolishness.

"It is raining, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you ought to find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked curiously. I perked up, eager to hear his answer.

"There are five of us. Saruman the white is the head of our order. Then there are the two blues, though I must confess I've quite forgotten their names. Lastly there is Radagast the brown. A shy fellow and a good friend of mine who prefers the company of animals. He lives in Mirkwood, which we will have to travel through, so we may meet him at some point."

We rode on in silence for a few moments, each of us lost in thought, before the others decided to ask me the same question.

"Hold on, you have power too Alanta. Can you make the rain go away?"

I turned to the ever fussing Dori, who had posed the question for the rest of them and chuckled. "Nay my friend. I have no power over water, that gift belongs to others of my world. The most I could do would be to convince the trees to block the rain more with their branches, but that would likely take more energy than it is worth. I imagine the weather will clear by tomorrow morning, and until then we could use a bath." Some of the younger ones snorted with laughter at this observation, their elders looking mildly indignant. Bowing our heads, we continued onwards through the deluge.

* * *

Our camp at night was a miserable one, the driving rain still pouring down. We had been unable to find any sort of shelter, and the wood on the forest floor was too wet for even the dwarves to get lit for a fire. I stared around at my grumpy companions for a moment before sending a silent request to the trees surrounding the clearing. Moments later everyone glanced up in surprise when the down pour reduced to a steady drip before ending entirely. The branches up above had twined together, weaving themselves neatly into a makeshift roof.

"Praise Mahal," they moaned gratefully.

"Now, to get a fire going," I mused.

"Wood's too wet," several chorused. Seeing the mischievous grin on my face they asked for my plan. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled. "Wood is not the only thing that burns. I may have a little friend who can be of use to us. He's very rude though, so don't listen to anything he says." They exchanged glances, frowning in confusion at my description. Calling in my head, I summoned the companion I had in mind, hoping he would behave. Moments later, a creature of pure fire, an elemental, rose up out of the ground with a harsh grating sound.

"By fire be purged!" the little being growled angrily, sending many of the dwarves scurrying backwards away from the flaming hammer he wielded.

I rolled my eyes at his display. "Everyone, this is Ragnaros. He's a fire elemental, and a bit of an ass." Upon hearing his name he turned to stare at me. "By fire..."

"Yes, yes, we know," I soothed. "He also really only knows how to say one thing. Pay him no mind." Facing the little elemental once more, I adopted a stern scowl. "You behave or I'll bring out Aquatis." Upon hearing the threat he settled down, retracting the hammer to somewhere amongst his flames. The company looked surprised at the change of attitude and inched forwards cautiously, grateful for the heat. "Aquatis is another elemental in my possession," I explained. "He is made of water, and Ragnaros really doesn't like him as you might imagine." Chuckles sounded throughout the clearing as dwarves stripped off wet outer clothes to dry by the fire. The night much improved, we all settled down after a warm supper for a more comfortable night than we had expected.

* * *

The morning dawned cloudy but dry, much like I had predicted, and it cheered the company greatly. I thought even the clouds would likely be gone by midday, for a heavy breeze was pushing them quickly across the sky. In better spirits and dry clothes, we rode now across rocky hills towards another patch of forest in the distance. We would make it there by late afternoon, and it was there that we would set our next camp.

We had been riding for some time when I cursed to myself, noticing that one of my small knives was missing from its sheath. Pulling my pack over my shoulder, I dug around inside, wondering if I had thrown it in there for some reason. Finding nothing, I slung it back over my shoulder with a disgusted huff. I was about to put the matter out of my mind when I noticed Bilbo with a look of guilt upon his face, and Nori smirking knowingly at his back. Drawing alongside him, I gave the thief an incredulous look of surprise.

"Bilbo, getting in some practice I see?"

The poor hobbit babbled apologies as he handed over the knife, but I merely laughed. I was impressed with his integrity when he failed to mention Nori's influence in the whole affair. I was quite certain Bilbo had not come up with the plan to steal from me himself. "Do not fear my friend, I'm not angry, merely impressed."

He gaped at me. "Why?"

"Because you actually managed to go through with it successfully. First time that has ever happened, and not for lack of trying I'll tell you," I grinned, giving Nori a pointed look. Nori actually had the nerve to look proud, like a teacher with a student who had completed a difficult task. Wanting to needle him a bit, I snorted. "Looks like the student has already become the master, and in only one lesson too. Losing your touch there master Nori." He frowned, hearing the challenge in my voice, before paling when another voice joined in the conversation.

"What's this I hear about stealing?" Dwalin rumbled from behind us.

"Oh nothing to worry about," I reassured him. "Just giving Bilbo a lesson in burglary. After all, he'll need to be skilled if he's going to steal from a dragon."

"Of course," Dwalin drawled sarcastically. "I'm sure that it was all your idea." I just winked at the burly dwarf, telling him I knew he knew the truth, but I was not at all offended with the turn of events. He dropped the subject, knowing it would be useless to pursue when I was determined to take the blame for Nori's actions. Dwalin loped off ahead to speak with Thorin, and I smiled when the king shook his head and sent an amused glance back in our direction once he heard the story. Bilbo was still blushing in embarrassment, so I tactfully distracted him with questions about his home. He visibly brightened as he engaged in a deeply descriptive story about some of his cousins, leaving us howling with laughter at their antics.

"They sound like us!" Fili and Kili said in awed appreciation. Hearing this, the others chuckled.

"Don't go giving those lads any new ideas now Bilbo," Bofur called out teasingly. The brothers tried for an innocent expression, failing miserably as they continued to question Bilbo for more details on his family's prank wars. They were a spirited lot it seemed, when not caught up with the growing of food and flowers. Indeed, many of their jokes involved such things, or started with them, or ended with them. I imagined the peace they lived in, happy to think such a thing existed so completely. I remembered the unblemished nature of the Shire, and told myself I would return there one day for a more extended visit. It seemed the ideal place to let go of ones troubles and simply relax.

* * *

As predicted, we were back under the relative shelter of the trees by noon, and when we came across an abandoned farmhouse some hours later, we made camp. Gandalf seemed concerned as he strode forward to examine the dwelling, so I followed after him.

"A farmer and his wife once lived here," he said thoughtfully. I glanced around with renewed interest, uncertain why he would know that from the ruins.

"Did you know them?" I asked curiously. He nodded pensively, holding silent as he looked around. I followed his gaze, noting the burned timbers and smashed stonework. "This was no accident," I muttered.

"No, it was not. I think we should leave this place," Gandalf said as Thorin strode towards us. The dwarf frowned, not seeing any reason for his concern. Ignoring this, Gandalf pressed his point. "We could make for the hidden valley. We would be safe there."

Instantly Thorin became hostile. "I would not go near that place if it were my last choice," he growled angrily.

"The elves could help us," Gandalf exclaimed, and I grew much more interested in the conversation. In all my time here I had yet to meet those that would technically be my kin, and I was curious, despite the bias I knew the dwarves held for them. "They could give us food and shelter, and advice," the wizard said, trying to placate him.

"I do not need the advice of elves," Thorin spat, the determined frown he sported stating he would brook no argument.

I felt unreasonably insulted, the words driving home the fact that I was not a dwarf and leaving me to wonder why he even tolerated my presence if he felt so strongly. When Gandalf walked out of camp in a huff I followed after him, leaving Thorin with a reproachful glare. He realized quickly the effect his words must have had on me, but pride held him silent. Hauling myself into a tree, I climbed up almost out of sight, my selfish half wanting to teach him a lesson in manners. Ignoring me, he called out for Bombur to start supper, and sent Fili and Kili to watch the ponies a little ways away from camp.

* * *

Supper was ready and the others had started eating when Bombur sent Bilbo off with two bowls of hearty soup to give to Fili and Kili. I had not left my perch, and occasionally the others sent worried glanced up in my direction, all save Thorin. He was stubbornly refusing to look my way at all, incapable of offering an apology. His mood was shattered when Fili came bolting back into camp. Everyone looked to the young prince as he gasped for breath for a moment before giving the reason for his haste.

"Trolls," he cried urgently. "They took some of the ponies, Bilbo and Kili went after them, hurry!"

"How many," Thorin barked.

"Three, I think. I didn't stay long to watch," Fili apologized. I relaxed then, remembering trolls to be a small inconvenience back home, and forgetting that they could be different here. Surely our large group would have no problem with only three of the pests, even without my help. The others jumped to their feet, weapons drawn as they followed Fili out of the clearing. Thorin was the last to go, stopping under my tree before he left.

"Well, are you coming?" he grouched.

I bristled at his annoyed tone. "Surely you don't need the help of an elf to beat three measly trolls," I snorted. Reclining along my branch, I turned my head away from him. "I'll be here when you get back, someone ought to guard the camp." I listened in petty satisfaction to his annoyed huff as he followed the others away into the forest. Keeping my ears pricked, I heard the sounds of combat pick up not far away. Weapons clashed on flesh, and squeals rang through the air. From the sounds of it, the dwarves were doing well, none of the cries were their own.

The missing ponies came bolting back into camp, shaking with fright. Sliding out of the tree, I hurried to sooth them, gathering the others and making sure they were all tethered together. I was still trying to comfort them when the sounds of combat died out abruptly. I smiled, awaiting their return and eager to hear the story of the trolls defeat. I was sure the younger ones would be creating embellishments to the tale already, and Bilbo was certain to have put his new combat skills to use. When almost a half hour had passed I began to wonder what was taking them so long. Surely they should have been back by now? Setting Luna and a couple of my other companions to guard the ponies, I headed in the direction I had last heard sounds.

* * *

Thorin was stewing, furious that he had found himself in such a humiliating situation. It should have been easy to defeat these three stupid trolls, but a simple mistake had cost them all. Everyone had been fighting well, even Bilbo he was forced to admit. It was when the hobbit had turned away to free the ponies that their squeals of fright had attracted the attention of one of their enemy. Before he could blink, the poor hobbit had been grabbed by all four limbs, and the threat of him losing them had the others dropping weapons to the ground in surrender.

He lay now, wrapped in a sack on the ground beside half of his kin. The other half were presently in far worse condition, being as how they were tied to a spit over a slow fire. Things were looking desperate, and he began to wonder if he should feel bad or grateful that he had driven Alanta to stay behind. At least she would not have to suffer the same fate they were. He strained to think of a way out of this, frustrated when he couldn't come up with anything. It was with surprise that he looked up when Bilbo began speaking.

"Wait!" the hobbit cried in panic. "You're making a horrible mistake!"

"You wot?" one of the trolls snarled incredulously.

"With the seasoning," Bilbo babbled on. He was about to continue when his attention was momentarily diverted. Thorin watched as his eyes flickered towards the trees bordering the clearing, and had to hold back a grin when he caught familiar movement in the shadows. The hobbit quickly refocused his attention on the trolls, who were now all watching him, so as not to give his friend away. He opened his mouth to finish his thought when a feminine voice filled the clearing.

* * *

I inched forward slowly, analyzing the situation. I was disconcerted to find that trolls here were vastly different from those I knew. These were arguably dumber, but much much larger. My friends were in grave danger of being roasted alive, and they appeared not to have a plan. Mind working furiously, I paused when Bilbo began nervously talking. I crept a little closer, trying not to laugh when he began talking about seasoning. He spotted me, and I waved him off, signalling frantically for him not to give me away. With a wink, I started circling to a better position behind the trolls as Bilbo relaxed and followed my lead.

Stepping out behind them, I kept myself ready to run, intending to draw them off and hoping they were slow moving. "Forget seasoning," I drawled lazily. "I would taste far better then them."

The three trolls turned to find the source of the interruption, moving eagerly forward at the sight of me standing unarmed before them. "An elf!" one sneered. "Better indeed. It's been too long since we tasted elf. You're a strange one, all purple like that."

"Oh who cares. Purple or not, she'll taste the same once she's cooked!" another exclaimed. They were getting closer as they talked, moving slowly as if they expected me to bolt. I began to back away at the same speed, a grin of challenge filling me with adrenaline.

"You'll have to catch me if you want to find out," I teased, before darting off amid the trees just fast enough to keep them interested. They snarled in outrage, chasing after me faster than I had anticipated. Picking up my speed, I wove around the forest, leading them a merry chase until we were far enough from their camp that I began to circle back. I got there well before them, or so I thought, and began to untie the knots keeping Thorin trapped.

"About time," he joked, silent apology filling his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," I murmured while I focused on the knots. They were unbelievably tight, and I had all my attention on them when Thorin yelled out in warning.

"Behind!" he cried. I whirled around, swearing when I was enveloped in a tight grasp. My knife was out of reach, distraction keeping me from shifting effectively. I soon found myself as bound as the rest of them, hands behind my back and legs hobbled. The only difference being that they didn't have a sack large enough for me, so I sat beside the others, eying the fire with growing worry.

"We'll save her for desert," the leader said menacingly. He leered at me, trying to cause fear, but I just settled my features into a look of stone. Inwardly I was still searching for another plan, any other. I listened carefully to their talk, nearly squealing with glee when they revealed an exploitable weakness.

"Better hurry," the little one grunted. "It's nearly dawn and I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"They turn to stone in the day?" I whispered to Thorin out of the corner of my mouth. He nodded almost imperceptibly and I gave face to a feral grin at the news. Struggling to my feet, I angled myself so my hands were facing towards them, offering up a prayer that I would not hurt my friends. I took one last breath.

"All of you close your eyes!" I yelled, glaring at my companions fiercely. They hastened to obey while the trolls stared at me quizzically. I gave them no time to wonder. Focusing hard, I drew on one of my lesser used powers, the ability to harness the energy of pure sunlight. Concentrating it into a powerful beam, I sent it hurtling towards the trolls, wincing at their screams of pain. I was forced to let go of the power after a few moments, the energy I channeled leaving me exhausted. As I slumped back to the ground, panting from the exertion, I examined my handy work. The trolls had fallen over, and were moaning horribly as they clutched at their wounds. They appeared to have trouble moving, their limbs stiffening and parts of their skin turning the dull grey of stone. It had not worked quite as well as I'd hoped, but it bought us time.

I began to struggle in earnest with my bindings, only looking up to the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching the clearing. I sighed in relief to see Gandalf appear on top of a boulder on the east side.

"Care to help us out?" I called with a smile. In answer, he slammed his staff into the rock, breaking it apart and finishing what I had started. Morning sunlight flooded the clearing. The trolls seemed to shudder before turning entirely immobile. Cheers rang out through the company, and we hurried to free each other from our bonds.

"Where did you go off to?" Thorin asked Gandalf politely.

"I was looking ahead," he replied.

"What brought you back?" the dwarf wondered aloud in curiosity.

Gandalf just smiled indulgently. "Looking behind." I snorted in laughter, causing the others to join in, and before long we were dissolved in merriment at the situation. Fili and Kili lost no time in replaying Bilbo's attempt to stall the trolls, and praising my luck at having incapacitated them. I was brought up to speed on what happened before I got there, shaking my head at the kind-hearted efforts of Bilbo that had led to their initial capture.

Thinking on the way they had died, a question came to mind. "If they cannot travel in the daytime, they must have had somewhere to hide, did they not?"

"Yes, there must be a cave nearby," Thorin agreed. "We should find it, trolls sometimes hoard loot and they may have something useful." We spread out to look, the sharp eyed Nori eventually finding their hideout. It was a large opening in the side of a stone outcropping, the surrounding bushes almost hiding it from view. A few of the dwarves stayed outside as lookouts, Bilbo opting to remain with them. I chose to join those going inside, wrinkling my nose in distaste at the smell. The stench of death was heavy in the small space, and it was no less unpleasant for all its familiarity. Controlling my stomach with the practice of years, I let my eyes adjust to the dim cave and rove around in search of something interesting.

"Gandalf," Thorin called, holding up a couple swords that had caught his attention. Knowing it took a lot to impress him, I moved closer to see what he had found. "These were not made by trolls," he stated certainly, handing one to the wizard to inspect.

Gandalf drew forth the shining blade from its sheath, eyes widening slightly in appreciation. "Nor were they crafted by any smith among men. These were made in Gondolin, by the high elves." I made a noise of irritation when Thorin twitched, reflexively moving to put the weapon back.

"Really Thorin? At least look at it properly first," I admonished him. Gandalf seconded my statement.

"You will not find a better blade," he scolded the biased dwarf. Frowning, Thorin drew the sword, his displeasure melting in the face of the perfect metal. He handed it to me to examine, and I looked curiously at the swirling runes on the blade, and the way it curved gracefully to a fierce point.

"Keep it," I smiled. "While different, it's just as fine as anything you could make yourself."

He nodded in agreement, needing no encouragement. We left the cave soon after, Gandalf stooping near the entrance when he trod on something hard. I looked back as he used his staff to sweep the debris of the cave floor off an object a bit longer than my knives. Bending over, he scooped up the small sword he had uncovered, smiling in satisfaction.

"This will be perfect for Bilbo. Elvish make, it will glow blue if orcs or goblins are near." Leaving the cave, he walked over to present it to the hobbit. Bilbo smiled in excitement, eager to supplement his growing collection of weapons, and he quickly strapped it to his waist beside the knives already residing there.

"That's a handy feature," I remarked, having arrived beside the two of them just as Gandalf finished telling Bilbo what the sword did. He nodded, pulling out the weapon to look closer at it. It bore similar marks to the one Thorin wore at his own waist. Leaving him to give a thorough examination of the blade, I followed Gandalf to where he was now approaching the dwarf king.

"I still think we should go to the elves," he insisted.

"I cannot trust them," Thorin replied stiffly as I drew near.

"I'm an elf, don't you trust me?" I asked.

"That's different," Thorin snorted. "You're not like them."

I sighed in exasperation, changing tactics. "I don't know that though do I? Will you deny me the chance to meet those who would be considered my kin in this world? Can you blame me for being curious? Seventy years I've been here, and not once have I met them." Thorin frowned slightly, softening with my persuasion. "Besides," I continued, driving the point home. "I hardly think Gandalf would encourage us to go somewhere unsafe."

Thorin deflated, running out of arguments. "Fine," he grunted. "But you're going to regret this." He stalked off to inform the others of the plans, muttering as he went. "Can't believe this, meeting with pretentious tree shaggers." I burst out laughing at his insult, causing him to glower in annoyance before smirking slightly.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked as he walked up beside me.

"To see the elves," Gandalf said happily. "To Rivendell."

* * *

**Author's note: A rather exciting chapter if I do say so myself. We see a bit more of Alanta's skills, and the growing influence she has on Thorin. That will play a good part in the next section. As you may have noticed, I also made a divergence from movie canon, it will be relevant later that she managed to convince Thorin to go to Rivendell. Her reaction to her 'kin' so to speak will be interesting, and we will have a few added 'flavor' characters. They are part of hobbit canon (I think, at the very least they are mentioned in quite a few stories so the names ought to be recognizable). Anywho, I'm starting to ramble. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to relaxing in Rivendell next chapter.  
**


	16. Tolerance and Jealousy

We were gathered in a close group at the edge of the forest, having left the troll cave behind. Gandalf had wandered a little ways away and was scanning the plains, looking for something. Waiting a little impatiently, we checked weapons and gear, and made sure the ponies were ready to go. Gandalf soon returned, seeming much more collected than he had when he left. "I think we will have to head for the south entrance, down by the fording of the river. It is further away, but the ponies will not fit on the hidden path and I trust you do not want to leave them behind."

Thorin was still scowling at the thought of going to the elves, but he nodded reluctantly, bowing to the wizard's knowledge. "Very well, lead on and we will follow." Looking like a man who had just swallowed mud, he stalked over to his mount and saddled up, glaring at the rest of us while we did the same. I couldn't help snorting quietly at his stubbornness before I moved forward to follow Gandalf in restrained excitement. We stayed among the trees, following the curve of the land as it sloped gently down towards the river.

* * *

It was midday before we reached the water, and I viewed the crossing with relief. It was wide but shallow, the river not even as high as our mounts knees. We passed over it with ease, taking care to watch out lest we slip on the loose rocks bordering the water. Scrambling up the other side, we moved into the trees bordering our destination. The journey under cover was brief, and the forest soon thinned out to reveal a sight that left me breathless. I stopped with a gasp, Luna rumbling in pleasure at the wonder before us. Thorin turned to me grumpily to see my reaction, his frown deepening at the look of joyful pain on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked shortly.

"Wrong?" I choked. My confusion left me when I lifted a shaking hand to swipe away a tear I had not felt fall. "Nothing," I breathed. "It looks like home, almost. I never thought I would see such a thing again." The others around me smiled in understanding, but Thorin grimaced, whether in distaste I didn't know, his usual scowl quickly replacing a flash of pain in his eyes. I wondered at the flicker of emotion before passing it off as him missing his own home.

"Let's just get this over with," he growled, spurring his mount after Gandalf. The wizard led the way into the valley, and I spent the time walking to feast my eyes on the almost familiar sights. The architecture was strikingly similar to that of my own people, and I felt a sense of peace knowing that even worlds away something was still the same.

We were partway down the hill when the singing started. I could hear it filtering through the trees, the silly melody irritating the dwarves. I really couldn't blame them, considering the words that I understood seemed to primarily be making fun of us. The rest was pure nonsense, and I rolled my eyes at their silliness, wondering if they were all right in the head. I caught a few glimpses of them and snorted in exasperation. "High elves," I muttered, the term sounding more like a curse than anything. They might not have been, strictly speaking, but they sure reminded me of my distant kin with their annoying ways.

Thorin glanced over at me, the first trace of amusement gracing his features. "What did I tell you? Nothing like you."

"That's for sure. They're far too much like some other elves I know. The high elves are my kin, distantly, but while we're not enemies we don't get along either. They're irritating, but harmless I expect." A few of the company chuckled at my displeasure. Passing at last into a courtyard, we were greeted by the overly cheerful elves and ushered off towards a warm meal while the ponies and Gandalf's horse were taken to the stables. Luna chose to follow me, and the sight of us earned me more than a few curious glances. I sighed, knowing I would be the target of questions I hadn't had to answer for many years once again.

* * *

We had entered an open air pavilion when we were welcomed by the master of the town. The dark haired elf strode towards Gandalf with a broad smile, his solemn features smoothing out in happiness.

"Mithrandir, welcome! What brings you here my friend?"

Gandalf seemed to relax in the presence of the elf and spoke cheerily of our journey. "Lord Elrond, how good to see you! I hope this is a good time. We are just stopping through on our way to the misty mountains." He turned slightly, indicating the rest of us with a wave of his hand. "This is Thorin and his company, along with the lady Alanta and master Bilbo of the shire." The dwarf stepped forward, offering a slight bow and a polite smile. Bilbo and I followed his example before stepping back to rejoin the company. Elrond offered no further questions, instead leading us over to tables laden with food and drink which the dwarves greeted with enthusiastic praise despite themselves.

In no time we were seated and feasting in comfort, the knowledge that we were safe here allowing us to relax. Most of the company was seated together nearby, laughing and chatting together as they ate. Lord Elrond had requested a few of us join him at his own table, and I found myself sitting beside Thorin, with Gandalf facing us at the elven lord's side. Bilbo had decided to sit with the others and I watched him in mild envy as he gorged himself on food in peace. I had all sorts of questions to look forward to from the way Elrond was currently examining me, and it left me feeling slightly disconcerted.

Now that we were seated, Elrond wasted no time in beginning the rather mild interrogation. "In all my years here I have never met one such as you, Lady Alanta. Where do you hail from?"

I shifted uncomfortably, disliking the formal title bestowed upon me. "No lady my lord, just Alanta." I paused, looking to Thorin uncertainly as I thought how to explain the unusual circumstances surrounding my appearance in this world. He merely nodded in encouragement, offering me his silent support. Reassured, I continued. "Seventy years ago I lived in another world. My life was a series of constant battles, for I was one of the guardians of the land, sort of like Gandalf here I suppose. That all ended when my parents were killed." I stopped shortly, holding back the rise of grief at old memories. I was surprised when Thorin placed a strong hand on my arm, and took comfort in the soft touch.

"I am sorry for your loss," Elrond intoned solemnly.

I nodded in appreciation. "My sister was affected differently than I was. While I channeled my anger into more rigorous training, she lost control of her abilities. As a result, a portal that should have sent me to my home city instead sent me here. Though, looking back it may not have been her at all..."

"I'm not sure I understand," Elrond said confusedly. Gandalf also was looking curious, while Thorin nodded knowingly, recalling the talk we had about my mysterious dream.

"Well, a few days after my arrival I fell asleep. My dreams that night were unlike any I had ever experienced, for I do not have the gift of foresight. This was all some other being's plan. I was visited by my goddess, and it was she that explained to me that I had been brought here for a purpose. She presented me to some of the gods and goddesses of this place, entrusting me to their care. I am now certain that no matter my sister's intentions, the gods brought me here." Gandalf's eyes had widened, and Elrond looked suitably impressed by my revelation. The two of them grew thoughtful, pondering the meaning behind it all.

"This is unprecedented," Elrond muttered at last. Gandalf remained silent. He had taken out his pipe, a gesture I had grown accustomed to seeing when he had a problem to consider. Leaving him to his thoughts, I turned to the elven lord again.

"This has never happened before?"

"No," he said shortly. "Not in all my years, nor in Gandalf's if his silence is anything to go by." The wizard still said nothing, merely nodding in agreement. "Well, that's settled," he said decisively.

"I'm sorry, but what's settled?" I eyed him with confusion, trying to figure out what part of that discussion had been in question.

"You are blessed by the gods," he explained. "You have the support of all here in whatever you need." His words brought relief, though a part of me had expected no less. It was nice to have my hopes confirmed however. Thorin too looked as if a weight had been lifted from him, his frown lessening slightly. The rest of the meal was spent in more casual conversation, as I found out a little about our hosts while at the same time telling a few stories of my own for Gandalf's and the elves benefit.

* * *

A night spent in a soft bed left the company feeling much better about their surroundings. We all took the elves cheerful jesting in stride, some of the more outgoing dwarves going as far as to joke with them. Fili and Kili especially seemed ready to make friends with some of the young males around us, and I laughed at the look on Thorin's face at their ease in doing so. We all separated off into groups after a light breakfast, each of us eager to explore our surroundings, or simply relax in the sun. I wandered off on my own, not noticing Thorin trailing after me at a distance.

I had taken a few turns between buildings when I was accosted by two identical grinning faces. Despite how vastly different they looked from myself, I couldn't help the instant feeling of familiarity the two young men instilled in me. They were Talon and Taren in my mind, and my answering smile was instantaneous. The two took the smile as enough encouragement to take my arms and lead me off down the hall, offering introductions as they swept me away.

"Fair lady, allow us to introduce ourselves," they cried, offering slight bows mid stride. The one on my left spoke first. "I'm Elladan." "And I'm Elrohir," his twin offered from my right. "Our father thought you might like a tour," they continued together. I laughed at the way they managed to speak in sync, giving them my name along with my thanks.

"Alanta, at your service, and I'd love that tour." Allowing myself to be pulled gently along, I listened to their steady commentary as they showed me the library and some of the gardens, as well as the kitchens.

"Perhaps your brooding friend would like to see the forges?" they asked with a mischievous grin.

"What brooding friend?" I looked around in confusion, for I had thought we were alone. I shook my head when I caught a glimpse of Thorin farther back down the hall we had come through. He tried to appear nonchalant, while at the same time glaring impressively at the twins. I marched up to him, both escorts trailing after me, and raised a brow in question. "Thorin, were you following me? Or did you just get lost again?" I tried not to sound accusatory, even throwing in a mild joke, but apparently he forgot his humor that morning.

"What are you doing hanging around with these scoundrels?" he growled, jabbing a finger in their direction.

"They reminded me of some old friends," I smiled softly. "I once knew a set of twins just like them, we practically grew up together. Those boys were my best friends, and later we became guardians together."

"Friends huh?" Thorin had a suspicious glint in his eye and my brow furrowed as I struggled to come to the point he was trying to make. I got it when the two elves began sniggering and nudging one another, and gasped with a mixture on laughter and annoyance.

"Yes, friends," I snorted at last. "Lighten up Thorin, a girl can have friends and not have it mean anything you know. After all, you're my friend." I ignored the meaningful glances the twins were now shooting back and forth, smiling when the dwarf sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry," he grunted. I didn't have time to respond before he had strode off in the direction we came. Once he had gone I turned back to the brothers, offering them an apologetic smile.

"He likes you," they said impishly.

"Nonsense, I've lived with him for seventy years, I think I would know."

They simply nodded knowingly. "Of course."

"He's a friend," I said firmly. "You can wipe those smirks off your faces now, cheeky things." They obligingly listened to me, leading me along once more and offering no further comments, but I was now suitably distracted by unfamiliar thoughts. Could they be right? I shook my head. There was no way I was that blind.

* * *

I had said farewell to the twins, leaving to go partake in lunch with my friends after a fun filled morning. Promising to meet up with them again later, I thought on all they had shown me, and looked forward to seeing the training yards they promised to take me to. Lunch was a casual affair, everyone sitting about where they wanted with a plate and listening to the gentle music being played with varying degrees of amusement. The dwarves were of the opinion that elven music was dull, opting for a livelier tune, and to my chagrin I agreed with them. It wasn't long before Bofur was up on his feet, his strong baritone cutting through the air with a rich sound. The elves stopped playing in shock, looking scandalized by the bar room tune Bofur had chosen to belt out.

In no time, food was flying as the dwarves alternately cheered and sang along with the cheery Bofur. Well used to their antics, I found myself joining in the singing while I expertly dodged the tidbits sailing through the air. Even Thorin was smiling broadly, relaxed in the presence of his trusted companions. Little Bilbo looked resigned to another show like the one he had experienced his first time meeting us, and I chuckled when his foot began to tap in time despite his misgivings. The song ended with a flourish, leaving our audience sighing in relief which quickly turned to pleasure as the dwarves began aiding with clean up. They refrained from shocking the elves further, passing the plates carefully from hand to hand before getting out of the way to let their hosts finish the job.

"Where are you off to now?" Fili and Kili called to me as I made my way down one of the many paths. I was following the directions given me by the twins and I paused as I got an idea.

"I met Lord Elrond's sons this morning. They offered to show me the training yards this afternoon. Care to come with? I think you'd really get along, they're a lot like you." The boys exchanged a quick glance before nodding eagerly. I was amused to note that some of the others trailed after them as well, following along as I led the way.

We made it to our destination quickly and were greeted by the smiling brothers, Fili and Kili exclaiming in delight at the sight of the identical, mischievous grins. They rushed to introduce themselves.

"Fili and Kili at your service," they said together brightly.

My two new friends looked equally excited. "Elladan and Elrohir at yours," they responded simultaneously. Some of the dwarves groaned.

"Not another pair of troublemakers," Dwalin sighed, causing the others to laugh in spite of themselves. It was clear the four brothers, though of two races that harbored lasting prejudice, were kindred spirits. These four would get along just fine. Already they were discussing weapons, the twins eagerly showing the dwarven brothers their swords and bows. Fili and Kili brought out their own weapons for comparison, and so began a small competition of sorts as each tried to outdo the other. The older dwarves sat back to watch, placing bets on the winner of the impromptu sparring match.

Due to Fili's lack of prowess with a bow, they had settled for starting with a sword fight. Weapons clashed as they fought two on two, the elves natural speed being countered by the strength of the dwarves. Back and forth they went in a deadly dance that would have been fatal several times if they weren't being careful not to harm one another. As it was, they would still bear several scratches and bruises by morning. A draw was finally called when it became apparent after several minutes that neither side was making headway. Panting heavily they drew apart, bowing in appreciation of each others skills.

A couple of other elves had joined the audience, and stood forward to greet the others cordially at the ending of the battle. Introductions flowed around before Fili and Kili turned to me expectantly.

"Auntie, you should take a turn. Show them which elves are better," they chimed up, grinning unrepentantly at my reproachful scowl. When the twins offered agreement, I relented, drawing out my staff.

"Very well, but who shall I fight?"

"Perhaps I could be of service?" a gentle voice called from behind. I turned to face the soft spoken male. He was fair of face, with chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. "Lindir, my lady," he offered with a smile. I was pleased to see he was armed with a similar weapon to my own, though mine was a little more heavily decorated. The twins muttered among themselves and I caught a hint of worry, whether for myself or their kin I didn't know. Putting it aside, I bowed to my sparring partner.

"Alanta, my lord," I happily returned the greeting. Setting myself into a ready position, I waited for him to make the first move. He came quickly, and I immediately realized the twins worry must have been for me. The elf was fast, but not impossibly so. I found myself grinning at this new challenge, thinking their worry misplaced. I met his attack forcefully, our staves hitting together with a clack that jarred our arms. His eyes widened slightly in apprehension as he reevaluated me as an adversary. Moving faster, I dodged a swipe from the left before offering one of my own, which was blocked once again. We danced around the space, searching for an opening, and I smiled inwardly when Lindir's eyes flashed in triumph as he backed me towards a wall. I let him think the battle was over before swirling my weapon in a flashy figure eight that forced him to hurriedly back off. Taking the opportunity, I threw myself into a tight roll, springing to my feet to face him. He was now against the same wall, and I moved my staff to cover his, the tip reaching his neck.

The small crowd cheered at my victory, Lindir offering me an admiring bow which I returned. We moved off the training ground, and I rolled my eyes as I watched coins change hands from elf to dwarf, my companions apparently having won money over me. Bets settled, small groups of dwarves and elves moved into the vacated space to train together, and I sat back to watch and relax.

* * *

After a few days rest it seemed all of us were eager to move on, not wishing to get too comfortable for fear of abandoning the quest altogether. Thorin and Gandalf had come to the agreement that we would be leaving in two more days, once we had gathered supplies. We had decided to leave the ponies in the safety of Rivendell, with the wizard voicing concern that the road ahead would be too dangerous for the mounts. I shared his opinion, despite knowing nothing of the road ahead. I had been glad to hear that our mounts would stay in the safety of the valley, feeling that they had earned a rest after almost being eaten by trolls. I continued my wanderings in this time, taking in all of the sights I could to draw later into the sketchbook I kept of all the places I visited.

* * *

The day before we left Gandalf approached me, looking slightly unsettled. "It seems there are others here who wish to meet you," he stated, indicating that I should follow him. I tagged along behind as he strode in a direction I had only been once before, the path we were on leading towards an overlook of the entire valley.

"Is there a problem? I thought we had the support of those here and yet you seem worried." I frowned, stopping when he turned abruptly to face me.

"Not all are as quick to trust as Elrond or I," he began. "The head of my order has seen fit to show up here, questioning my decisions and this company." He shook his head in annoyance. "I believe he will try and convince us to forgo the journey, but for what purpose I cannot imagine. Fear has made him cautious of late."

I took in his warning, but gave him a reassuring smile. "Nothing is going to get in our way," I said in determination. "After all, we have the gods on our side." My light jest put a small smile back on his face, and he led the way once again to the terrace. I was utterly unprepared for the being that came into sight, and I stopped short as the breath rushed from my lungs. "Elune," I breathed reverently, taking in the white clothed form standing with her back to us. She glowed with an unearthly light, reminding me instantly of my goddess. It was only her darker hair that gave her away, a pale blond instead of the silver of Elune. I was nearly brought to my knees as I took in the power radiating from her as she turned and bestowed a tiny smile upon us. Her eyes were full of mystery, their shining blue depths holding the secrets of an age.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf greeted her warmly before turning to the other two standing nearby. Lord Elrond I knew, the dark haired elf gazing solemnly at me, but the other was an unknown. I was startled to find myself harboring an instant dislike of the man. He stood tall and forbidding, clothed in white and white of hair, with only a few streaks of black threading his mane. I did not like his eyes, they were cold and calculating, and utterly unlike Gandalf who despite his constant secrecy, was warm and caring. I hurried to introduce myself, hiding my distrust of the man behind a mask of polite indifference.

"Lord Elrond," I offered the elf a quick greeting before turning to the others. "Lady Galadriel, Alanta at your service," I bowed deeply, starting slightly when she answered not out loud but inside my head.

"_Welcome child, I have heard much of your exploits. It is good to finally meet you_." Her smile widened at my surprise.

"_Can you hear my thoughts_?"

"_I see and hear much. We will talk more later. Gandalf would introduce the last member of our gathering_." I turned to face Gandalf now, waiting for him to give me the name of his fellow wizard.

"Alanta, this is Saruman the White, the head of my order. Saruman, the Lady Alanta." I offered him a bow, which he returned slightly as he eyed me with undisguised curiosity. I was surprised then when he didn't question me, instead turning to the discussion Gandalf had predicted. I mused that he seemed the type to focus on the larger picture, passing over those things that didn't suit his purpose. As much as I disliked the feeling, I was grateful that he deemed me uninteresting. I felt any answer I gave him would be analyzed far beyond what the others had cared to do, and was pleased not to be scrutinized for my usefulness.

"I do not think this journey of yours wise," he began, his deep voice radiating certainty in his opinion. He continued some rant about unnecessary risks, all his focus on Gandalf and I tuned him out. It was not important to me to hear his opinion, for I would be going on regardless of what happened. I had a duty to perform after all. I took a moment now to wonder at what reason he would have to dissuade the grey wizard. What purpose would it serve to let the dragon live, other than to possibly save a few lives.

Lady Galadriel's voice echoed in my head once more. "_You don't trust him_." I winced slightly at her words, not wishing to give offense, but honor bound to tell the truth. She sensed the unspoken agreement and continued. "_You have been blessed, and yours will be a hard road, but I see you are determined to see it out. There are those who will stand in your way. Do not forget your purpose, and you will see it through. Most especially, do not hesitate to give aid to all, for some that might seem like an enemy could turn into a most powerful ally_." The mixture of encouragement and warning had a calming influence on me, and I gave her a grateful smile as I thought over her words.

I was drawn back to the conversation suddenly when Saruman decided at last to address me. "And you, what is your purpose on this quest? I did not think to see an elf, even one so strange, closely allied with the dwarves."

I was hesitant to give him all the information, still distrustful of him, so I kept my explanation brief. "I was brought here to stem the tide of evil in this world," I said simply. "I start with the dragon." His brows raised at my confident answer.

"Indeed, and you think to defeat him with only your small group of dwarves?"

I grew quickly annoyed by the infuriating tone in which he voiced the question, my gaze hardening to a malicious smirk. "Of course. This will not be the first dragon I have killed by far. I know my business, and I have never lost a fight. Rest assured master wizard, this quest will not fail." I measured Saruman's calculating frown against the smile of approval coming from the others. Galadriel was practically beaming, and she spoke aloud at last, her voice chiming like bells.

"She is blessed by the gods. We would do well to leave this mission in her hands, for fate has placed it in her path."

Saruman nodded, deferring to the wise elf to my great relief. Everyone stood, our meeting apparently over. "Luck go with you, Lady Alanta," he said simply before following Elrond away to talk of other matters. I sensed that Gandalf wanted a minute alone with the lady, so I politely excused myself, citing a need to finish packing. As I was walking away, I felt the brush of another presence in my mind one last time.

"_May your road be blessed, Daughter of the Forest. We will meet again one day_." I smiled to hear the name Tom Bombadil had given me fall from her lips, walking back towards my friends with hope in my heart.

* * *

It was with heavy hearts that we left the comforts of Rivendell behind the next morning, the cloudy sky echoing our dismal feelings. Many goodbyes were shouted back and forth, Fili and Kili promising to put aside rooms in Erebor for their new friends to visit once we had succeeded. I had been tempted to laugh when the twins begged their father to allow them to come with us, Elrond's look of strained patience mirroring Thorin's horror at the thought of the pranks those four would get up to. Taking pity on the dwarf, their father had refused, instead telling them they were needed in ranger patrols around the Shire. Thorin had given him a grateful look before turning to lead the company out of the valley.

Slowly we trudged up the steep trail leading north east, looking back only once before heading out into the wild. Bilbo gave a longing glance behind, straightening his shoulders when Thorin called for him to keep up, his sunny nature lessening slightly in favor of a need to prove himself. I just smiled encouragingly, patting him on the back and walking at his side. We traveled now into the unknown, our fate lying still unseen beyond mountains and forests, over the horizon.

* * *

**Author's note: Well. I have no idea why that chapter was so hard to write, but there we are anyways. I went with a curious mix of book and movie, twisting to suit my purpose, and I hope it was enjoyable. I wanted the meeting with Elrond's elves to be in high contrast to that of Thranduil's, so it is a lot friendlier than the movie scene. I also loved the idea of his sons becoming buddies with Fili and Kili, it just seemed so perfect. For those who may have been hoping for a little Radagast fear not, I'm not cutting him out of the story he just needed to be elsewhere for the moment. The romance may be getting closer to coming to fruition, how exciting is that! I have big plans for it which include some more build up, but we may be coming to a head in a chapter or two. I'm quite happy with how the white council scene turned out considering the changes I had to make, I think our warrior girl and Galadriel are going to be good friends. Next chapter we're going to be seeing some goblins, and a few interesting changes to those scenes. Hope everyone enjoyed this segment and thanks for reading! See you all next chapter!  
**


	17. Fraternizing With the Enemy

We made good time that first day out of the valley, coming back up to the highlands and striding through the rocky plain. While the terrain was rough we managed easily enough, threading our way around large boulders and skirting patches of loose stones. The long grass reached almost to my knees, and I was extra careful of my footing in the areas where I could not see the ground. Butterflies and small birds flitted through the air, making for a most pleasant experience.

Only one thing could mar the peace of traveling thus with friends, and that was the thought of being watched and hunted. We had no cover out here, save for the few larger outcroppings of rock, leaving us to feel naked and exposed. I was ever watchful, prepared any moment for another scouting party to catch us unawares. I, along with all the others spent our time watching the horizon in all directions, waiting to see where the enemy would show up. It was no longer a matter of if, but when and where. By this time I had enlightened the others to the couple I dispatched before Rivendell, and we all knew what that meant. They would not stop until we had been found and then there would be trouble, for we knew not what numbers our enemy had.

As evening drew near we made for the largest group of rocks to be found, gathering close to each other. I used a few tricks and a bit of persuasion to make the grass grow noticeably taller, further hiding us from sight. I hoped it would be enough for the night. We built a small fire with which to cook our supper before banking the embers to keep our presence unknown. Calling on a few of my more luminescent friends, I was able to provide us with ample, natural looking light. There were dozens of fireflies nearby, their glow coloring our faces with a soft light.

I saw Thorin sitting off silently by himself, looking more pensive than usual. Checking quickly to be sure Bilbo was in good hands, I walked over and sat down beside my friend, determined to pull him out of his gloom.

"Tell me more about Erebor?" I queried. He looked up in surprise, finally smiling as he acknowledged the request.

"Erebor," he said reverently. "My home was the greatest kingdom ever made by our kind, no other will ever match it in splendor and comfort. Not even Moria came close. We had everything we could ever need, and good alliances for those things we lacked. I can remember walking through the halls there, the stone in some places the color of dark emerald streaked with gold. Gems glittering in the deeps, the light of torches flickering off them with brilliant radiance. People all around, the sound of all that life filling the mountain..." Here he trailed off, reminiscing in old memories with pain-laced fondness.

I squeezed his shoulder in understanding. "It sounds amazing. I cannot wait to see your home. It reminds me of some of the places from my own world, the dwarves there had a great talent for shaping rock and gem into wondrous things. Some of the stone even came alive."

Here he turned to me in wonder. "Living rock? That is a sight I'd love to see."

I hesitated for a small second before smiling. "As it happens, I have some of it with me. They're a little shy though."

"They?" he asked, moderately confused now by the change in tense. I just gave him a mysterious grin, turning to gather the attention of the others, whom I was sure would also like this display.

"You'll see," I teased. Getting everyone to gather around was short work, and once they were all looking eagerly at me I called softly. Within moments, a small clatter of stone and a chiming noise signaled the arrival of five companions I had kept hidden all these years. All but the one were wary of people, but I thought if they would respond to anyone, it would be those with an innate love of all things coming from the stone.

Predictably enough, the four shy ones gathered closely around me, startled by the murmurs of delight echoing among my companions. The only one still front and center was a little oddly colored rock elemental. His stones were a strange blue green color, the gold bracelets adorning his wrists gleaming in the soft light around us. The little one seemed to chatter in happiness upon seeing all the attention he was getting, and I hurried to introduce him.

"This is Pebble," I laughed, watching as the little creature proceeded to zoom around between his audience, examining them in a flurry of excitement. Thorin grinned broadly as the small elemental chose to try and clamber up on his lap, sensing an opportunity for one on one attention.

"He's amazing!" the king cried, causing the others to smile at his obvious happiness.

Slowly I coaxed the others out from hiding again, presenting them one by one to the company. Next to come out was a shale spider, his dark stone embedded with shining green crystals. "This is jadefang, he's a shale spider." I gently stroked his head, keeping him calm as he examined the dwarves looking upon him in interest. Deciding they were not a threat, he scrabbled down to the ground, copying Pebble's earlier actions and choosing a lap to occupy. This honor was bestowed upon Dwalin, the burly dwarf bending his head slightly to make friends with his little companion.

"What are those?" Fili and Kili both piped up in awe, pointing to the other three I had called on. They had ducked slightly out of hiding and were bobbing up and down in mid air, glowing with their own inner light. All three were made up of the strange crystal I had discovered during my stay in the underbelly of the world.

"These are living crystal, found deep in the bowels of the earth, almost in another plane of existence entirely. They don't actually have names, so I mostly refer to them by the gem they most accurately represent." Here I pointed out each one, and they chimed as they were addressed. "We have Diamond, Ruby, and Amethyst." The three crystals shone brightly, white, purple, and deepest red. Now that they were more comfortable they sailed around, pausing at times to land on an outstretched hand before hanging overhead once more.

"I've never seen anything like it," Balin murmured in hushed tones.

"Doubtless you never will again. The place where I found these was at the very core of our world, far too deep to dig. It's actually the dragon I have to thank for exposing their home and allowing me the opportunity to see it before we sealed it off once again. Their people never did want us there, they only tolerated our presence while we helped to mend the rift that had been opened. Only I and my fellow guardians were ever invited back," I said, smiling slightly in remembrance of the temperamental earth mother.

The companions I had pulled out kept us company for the remainder of the night, only disappearing when the light of day streaked the horizon with pale pinks and golds. They couldn't tolerate such brightness, having lived under stone where no sun ever shines, and I explained this to my disappointed friends when they asked after their absence.

* * *

Our path continued through the plains well into our third day of travel before the land began to take a steep incline. Shouldering our packs we gazed up into the chain of snowy mountains we would have to cross, hoping for an uneventful passage. I knew the chances of seeing goblins here rose with every step we took towards the pass, and we doubled the watches, keeping a sharp eye out.

We had started to get quite high up, the air thinning considerably, and the cold increasing to leave the ground covered in a light layer of perpetual snow. I glanced with concern to my hobbit friend, wondering why he hadn't brought shoes. I could see no practical reason for him to wear them at home, as the Shire had looked free of sharp rocks and had a moderate temperature, but out here things were much different. I decided to approach him on the subject, hoping I wasn't about to commit some social faux pas known only to hobbits.

"Bilbo my friend, I don't want to seem rude, but shouldn't you be wearing shoes out here? It's quite cold to be tromping around in bare feet."

The little hobbit stared at me for a moment in surprise, looking around to note the others (save Gandalf) were also listening for his answer. He chuckled, seeing the heavy boots the rest of us wore before shaking his head. "No, hobbits don't wear shoes. The cold actually doesn't affect me that much. Thick soles." Here he lifted a foot for me to see that he did indeed have tough feet, as thick even as the soles of the boots we wore. His hair I noted must also give added warmth and protection. I had to hide a smile at the irony of living in such a peaceful place and being gifted with feet better suited to terrain like this.

"I wish I didn't have to wear shoes," Kili lamented, the others laughing at the longing he bestowed on Bilbo's feet. "Gandalf, is there a spell to make my feet like his?" he asked the wizard hopefully. Gandalf shook his head with a smile as Thorin sputtered behind him.

"Now see here..." he began indignantly, before I managed to elbow him into silence, sparing Bilbo the humiliation of any insult the irritated dwarf would think to deliver. He continued to grumble when I turned back to Kili.

"I think you've quite enough hair to get along with," I teased him, earning a delighted smile as he took my words as praise. I was surprised to see Fili not joining in with the laughter, though I was pretty sure I knew why. Kili had turned to his brother to get his reaction only to frown at the solemn look covering his face.

"Fee, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied shortly. When Kili continued to pester him, trying to elicit a smile, he received the shock of his life as Fili broke away and went to walk beside Gloin. The poor dwarf was stilled, hurt filling his eyes. I motioned for Bilbo to attempt to distract him while I went to attend to Fili. Drawing up beside him, I raised a hand when he began to speak up in his own defense.

"You miss her." It was a simple statement, but we both knew who I was talking about. He nodded sharply, frowning at his own perceived weakness. "There's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure Gloin would say the same of his wife and son."

"Aye laddie," the dwarf responded seriously. "Tis true. No shame in missing those we've left behind. I only wish there were ravens nearby so I could send my lass a message."

I clapped a hand to my head. "How stupid of me! We can surely send messages if that is your wish, I should have thought of that before." Fili instantly perked up, hope shining on his face.

"I can write to Barla? How?"

I grinned. "Show you tonight when we make camp."

* * *

We found a small cave for the night, and once we had eaten supper Ori passed around some of his parchment and ink. Thorin penned a short note detailing our progress to Dis, allowing his nephews to add their own writing to the bottom before signing it. Fili also wrote a separate note to his intended, and Gloin wrote to his family. Seeing the rolls of parchment, I knew they were too large a burden for Seraph, so I called on a bigger bird. A sharp caw announced the presence of Morla, the raven I usually used when correspondence was necessary. I greeted her with a smile, speaking softly to her in her own language. I was surprised to hear a sharp intake of breath from Thorin, and looked up to see almost half those around me looking at the bird in shock.

"I can understand her," he said in wonder. Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin's nephews all nodded in agreement. "I thought it was only the ravens of Erebor that had the power to speak with us."

"You mentioned this before," I remembered. "A raven is a raven anywhere I suppose, but how is it that only you five can hear her?"

It was Balin who answered this, putting on his teaching face as he did so and causing me to smile in amusement. "Only the line of Durin are raven speakers, and those who are closely related enough. That is why Dwalin and I can hear the speech as well. The others, while related save for the Ur brothers, are too far from the main line. This gift has descended down through the generations and can be traced all the way back to Durin himself. It is our hope that some of those we used to know still live in the shadow of Erebor."

"They would be quite old if they did would they not?" I asked cautiously. I was unsure of the lifespan of the birds here, but I didn't want to upset them all the same.

Balin merely nodded in agreement. "Aye, that is true enough. Chances aren't good, but perhaps we may at least find their descendants." They continued to speak amongst themselves while Thorin approached to get a better look at the large bird perched on my arm. It took very little convincing to get her to abandon me in favor of hopping over to the dwarf king, and they were soon talking softly.

At last Thorin bowed to her, thanking her for her service, and she fluttered her wings in pleasure at his courtesy. Launching herself into the air, she promptly disappeared, opting to go straight to Ered Luin rather than make the long flight. I had instructed her to deliver the notes to Dis, describing my friend with detail so that she might find her quickly. I chuckled for a moment, imagining the shock she would get when the bird spoke to her.

"You seem especially amused about something," Gandalf said, coming up beside me as he puffed on his pipe.

"I was just imagining the surprise Dis will get when Morla speaks to her. After all, she will also be able to understand if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed," the wizard chortled, pleased with my joke. He broke the silence we had been sharing suddenly. "I wanted to speak with you." I gave him an encouraging look, waiting for him to continue. "I was speaking to Galadriel, and she was of the opinion that you do not care for Saruman. Can you tell me why?" He looked disturbed, and I thought carefully on our encounter, wanting to give him a good reason.

"I just, don't trust him," I said slowly. "He seems cold, uninterested in people unless they serve some purpose in whatever agenda he has planned. And I do not like that he actually needed convincing to allow us to go after the dragon. I would think for someone whose job it is to help protect this land that it would have been foremost in his mind, as it is in yours. I can't help feeling that he does not have our companies best interests at heart." Gandalf chose not to address my concerns, instead occupying himself with some more elaborate smoke rings as he thought.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said at last. His frown had deepened, and I was glad that he did not dismiss me outright. He appeared to be more concerned with my impression of the man than I had expected. Perhaps it was a result of Galadriel tipping him off instead of me telling him myself. I could tell he placed utmost faith in the woman, holding her in even higher regard than his superior.

We all went to sleep not long after this, each thinking on what the morrow would bring.

* * *

I sighed. The morning had brought rain, and lots of it. I could almost swim through the torrent that streamed down upon us, nearly knocking us off the thin ledge we walked upon. We had a cliff to our left and a steep drop off to our right, and we clung grimly to the rock face as we inched along. Our progress had slowed to a crawl, all our attention on our feet and our care not to slip. I had a hand on the dwarf in front of me as I walked near the center of the group. Thorin was in the front, Gandalf in the back, and the rest spaced in between. I groaned when the storm only got worse as the day progressed, thunder cracking through the sky, and lightning throwing our surroundings into sharp relief. I could dimly hear Thorin shout something about shelter, and I strained my eyes ahead, searching desperately for cover. There were no trees to shelter us here, so our only hope was a cave, and we prayed to the gods we would find an empty one.

I was suddenly distracted by a yell of panic. Dwalin had slipped on a bit of stone and was leaning precariously towards the edge. It was only the brave act of Bilbo throwing all his weight towards the dwarf that managed to knock him back against the cliff. Unfortunately for the hobbit, in the process of doing so he had gotten far too close himself, and he fell over the edge with a wail of fright. Everyone screamed his name and I cursed violently before throwing myself after him, shifting as I went into a straight vertical dive. I had no idea if this would work, knowing only that failure would likely result in both our deaths.

I could hear my name being called faintly from above, but I ignored it, arrowing even faster towards the falling form of Bilbo. I was catching up at last, and finally I managed to grab his collar in my talons, clutching tightly. His weight dragged us down quickly before my frantic flapping caused us to level out. I sighed in relief as I began to pump strongly upwards, back towards the others. Bilbo was just light enough for me to carry this way, and it was lucky he was the one to fall and not one of the others.

Cries of relief met our ears when we drew in sight of the others again, many hands reaching out to grab Bilbo and pull him to safety. I landed lightly beside him, changing back and slumping tiredly to the ground for a short breather. Bilbo had immediately found himself pulled into a grateful hug from Dwalin and Balin.

"Ye saved my life," the burly dwarf exclaimed, his brother nearly weeping with gratitude. "From this day forth, the both of us are ever at your service." Bilbo blushed in embarrassment, ducking his head sheepishly.

"Twas only luck," he stammered, not knowing what to do with himself. Their conversation was cut short when Thorin yelled for everyone's attention.

"I've found a cave," he cried over the sound of the still pounding storm. We hurried to follow him inside, noting happily that it was devoid of any sign of life. Once we were all in we turned back towards the entrance at Dori's exclamation of panic.

"Hold on, where's Gandalf?" All of us turned every which way, as if hoping to see the wizard materialize amongst us. I darted back outside, looking back along the ledge. He was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head in denial as I reentered the cave, frowning in discouragement.

"He fell?!" Bilbo cried in horror.

"Don't worry overmuch. I bet he has a few tricks up his sleeve. It may be that he has just slipped to a lower ledge and is even now looking for a way back up. In the morning I'll take a fly around to see if I can find him. That is if he is not back by then."

We settled down in the dark, not wanting to chance a fire for fear of alerting foul creatures to our presence. The gloom permeating the damp recesses of the cave did nothing to improve our spirits, and we talked in low voices. I was pleased to see Thorin look over at Bilbo with something akin to approval. The rescue of Dwalin had done much to raise his opinion of the small hobbit. It helped also that he was improving in his weapons training in leaps and bounds. I decided that since it was not yet time to sleep, we could train some more to keep ourselves occupied. The space was small, leaving us only room to work on stance, but it would be enough.

Bilbo and I had been going at it for some time when his weapon suddenly began to glow, drawing everyone's attention to us. The company leaped to our feet, grabbing weapons and searching for the enemy, becoming more frantic when we found nothing. We had grouped up, facing the entrance to the cave, and hoping whatever it was would pass us by. What we didn't expect was for the floor to suddenly drop out from under us with a sickening crack, and we tumbled silently into the depths below...

* * *

The breath was jarred from my body as we all landed on some sort of platform with a sickening thump. I was crushed beneath the bodies of several of my companions, and I somehow ended up face to face with Thorin. I felt odd being so close to him, despite our current predicament, and I flushed when I noticed the strange look he was giving me. Thankfully the moment was interrupted before I could make a big deal out of it, the others getting to their feet and offering us a hand up.

We had no time to get our bearings before a horde of goblins descended upon us, tearing away our weapons and shoving us along the pathway ahead. I tried to fight them off, but it was a losing battle. They soon had me hunched over as they used sheer numbers to keep me from struggling. I caught sight of Dwalin looking utterly infuriated, the large warrior having suffered the same treatment. I tried to crane my neck to see how the others fared before the goblins latched on to me forced my gaze forward with a snap. The dwarves were all shouting obscenities as they continued to fight, but I decided to try a different tactic. I let myself relax, looking around to see what the surroundings offered in way of opportunities to escape.

There was nothing much so far. We were being herded like sheep across narrow wooden bridges, single file to keep from falling off the edge. From what I could see there was a sheer drop on either side, the fall ending somewhere in darkness. It would do no good to fight here only to fall. I was irritated to see that the walls posed no problem to our enemy. They scaled them with ease, climbing up and down and cheering as they began some kind of song.

My musing was interrupted when we were brought to a halt in front of some sort of makeshift throne. On it sat the fattest, most hideous goblin I had ever had the misfortune to meet. He wore a crown made of bones, and carried a long pike adorned with an old skull. I kept myself crouched low to avoid being singled out for the time being, though I had a thought that it wouldn't last. I stood out far too much. I suddenly wondered if I could use that to my advantage. My brain continued to work through plans while I kept my mouth shut. I knew my companions would disapprove of the ideas beginning to spin through my head, but I had done worse things to escape a bad situation. I would just have to hope they would play along. And that the goblins were stupid.

The leader had not stopped singing long enough yet to address us, continuing his revolting tune as his minions banged on drums around the large space. His bulging stomach swayed as he stood up, his feet crushing some of his underlings when he lumbered towards us. Finishing the song with an exaggerated flourish, he preened as cheers rang out around the cavern. He had worked the goblins into a frenzy. I hurried to try and take control of the situation, hoping they were as gullible as I thought. As soon as he turned to examine us I started clapping enthusiastically.

"Bravo, what a show!" I cried jovially.

The goblin king smiled in surprise. "Finally, someone else who appreciates good music." Those dwarves that stood in front of me were now staring at me like I had gone utterly insane, but I ignored them save for a bland smile in their direction. I knew Thorin was behind me, for I had purposefully kept myself in front of him, shielding him from the eyes of any who might recognize an old enemy. Reaching behind my back I grabbed his hand, startling him. I gave him no time to jerk away, instead tracing a few words in iglishmek into his palm.

'_Play along, I have a plan_.'

He traced back. '_Alright. Passing message along_.'

No one had seen the exchange, and I exhaled in relief before turning to exchange more meaningless banter with our captor. "I must say, that sounded truly inspired. And your kingdom here is fantastic, it must have taken a long time to do all this." At my words he almost puffed up with pride, and I held back a snort of laughter. He was falling right into my hands.

"What might you be called?" he asked, leering at me just as I'd been counting on. Now came the part of the plan that was a little more dangerous. Praying the dwarves wouldn't interfere, I stepped out of the group and closer to the goblin, sticking out my chest slightly as I went to hold his attention. I heard a few involuntary protests before my companions quieted, waiting to see what I would do.

"I'd be happy to tell you that and more... on one condition." I made my voice very suggestive, begging him to take the bait. To my delight he jumped at the offer, raising a brow in question as the hungry look on his face increased. I was playing a very dangerous game now, but so far my head was still above water, so I continued.

"What condition would that be?" the king rumbled, forgetting to be offended that I was stating terms in the face of his eagerness to get me alone. I stepped impossibly close before whispering in his ear, expertly resisting my urge to shudder as my arm made contact with his. The plan hinged on my companions not hearing this part of the conversation, so I talked low.

"I want you to let them go," I muttered. "It would be a huge favor to me. I hired them to escort me through the mountains in exchange for a large fee, but the truth of it is I don't have the money." The goblin king pulled back slightly, frowning as he struggled to figure out how that was in any way going to work for him.

"Why should I do that?" he queried, giving me a calculating look.

I smiled impishly, trying to draw his attention back where I needed it as I leaned in once more. "Trust me, if you still want them later I have no doubt they will just wait outside for me. They want the money badly, they're very greedy. If you are unsatisfied you could always just pick them up again. I just thought it would be a good joke to make them think they're being cheated." At this the goblin threw back his head with a roar of laughter, causing the dwarves to look uncertainly at me. I could see the questions in their eyes, so I threw them a tiny wink while the goblins were distracted by their leader's mirth.

"Fine," the king said at last. "We'll play your little game. You!" he pointed at several of his lackeys. "Escort these miserable dwarves out of my kingdom, without their weapons and leave them to fend for themselves. The elf stays here." I swore internally as I remembered the weapons, having forgotten to take that particular point into consideration. I was now having trouble thinking as my companions had began screaming curses again as they were dragged downwards, presumably to the exit.

"I don't suppose we can follow and view the fun?" I asked, curious as to how far I could push him. He nodded, grabbing hold of my arm tightly so I wouldn't try and run before joining the veritable parade of goblins. I carefully memorized the path I would be taking later, at the same time continuing to ignore the pleas of the dwarves. When we reached the exit to the caves some time later I gave them a small salute, narrowing my eyes in silent command.

'_Trust me_.'

Though they continued to glower as they moved outside, I detected a hint of understanding from Balin, and I hoped the older dwarf would be able to calm the others. Thorin looked positively infuriated, and I wished I could have apologized out loud to him. It was only as I was taking my last look before turning away to face the darkness that I spotted the conspicuous absence of a certain hobbit. My stomach dropped as I wondered what fate could have befallen him. When had we lost him? I struggled to keep the dismay from my face as I was led back towards the center of the goblin kingdom.

* * *

Thorin was seething. Had she gone out of her mind? "I can't believe her!" he yelled, smashing a fist against a nearby tree.

"Peace Thorin," Balin said hurriedly, trying to calm his friend.

"She offered herself to that... that... scum!" he almost shrieked. His eyes blazed in anger as he paced back and forth, at a loss for a plan. "Now we're out here weaponless and short another member!"

"Make that two," Bofur said grimly. "Bilbo's missing." The others groaned, Dwalin and Balin murmuring in worry.

"What has happened here?" a low voice suddenly cried. The group turned in surprise to see the tall form of Gandalf striding towards them.

"Where were you?!" Thorin yelled, his patience lost. Balin hurried to explain the situation to the wizard as the irate dwarf king fumed behind them. Gandalf's face grew steadily more grave as the tale unraveled, though his eyes crinkled in amusement at the parts involving Alanta's interaction with the goblin king. It seemed he grasped the gist of her plan immediately, and he sat down to await the results. "Why are you sitting? We need to go after them!" Thorin yelled out again.

"Patience, master dwarf. If I understand her plan she should be along shortly, and perhaps she will bring Bilbo with her. If she does not, we will deal with that when the time comes. For now, you will do her no favors charging in there without a weapon." Thorin was forced to wait as it became clear that the others all agreed with Gandalf's take on the situation. The wizard proceeded to tell them of his journey to find them while they waited for something to happen.

* * *

We had made it back to the throne area, and now I got ready to see my skills tested to their fullest. I was surrounded by the enemy, though I was pleased to note that I had managed to place myself nearly on top of the pile of weapons we left behind.

"Now, where were we?" the goblin king drawled. "Oh yes, you were going to tell me your name, and a lot more if I'm not mistaken."

I smiled maliciously now, no longer needing to keep up the charade. "My name is Alanta, and you really should have gotten to know me before you let my friends waltz out of here." Before he could speak I gave a piercing whistle, summoning as many of my friends as I could manage. I watched in satisfaction as they tore him apart before turning to cause mayhem on any goblins nearby. The enemy shrieked and wailed in a mixture of fear and anger, momentarily stilled at the shock of seeing their leader so swiftly disposed of. I took advantage of their distraction, using the time to shove all the weapons either in the enchanted bag I carried or strapped them to my waist and back. I quickly became a walking armory before disappearing as I flung myself off the ledge.

My companions vanished with me, leaving behind chaos as the goblins ran every which way to try and figure out where I had gone. I was already far away by this point, having shifted to raven form to fly out of the caves. The sound of their rage faded in the distance until I could no longer hear them. When I was close to the doorway again I was startled to hear a single set of running feet headed in my direction. I was almost bowled over when Bilbo suddenly came flying out of a side tunnel, a look of panic on his face. Catching him, I cried out in relief.

"Bilbo! Thank Elune you're safe."

He panted heavily as we both hurried to exit the cave. "Where are the others," he gasped out.

"Don't worry, they're safe and waiting outside. I tricked the king into letting them go. Biggest mistake of his life." I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up now with the success of my plan. It had gone as well as I could have hoped, and now I would just have to make sure the others weren't too angry with me for deserting them.

Just as I had expected they were all waiting outside, and I was pleased to see Gandalf had somehow found his way back to us. I grinned cheerily. "Did you miss.. oof." My sentence went unfinished as two large forms crashed into me, and I looked down to the relieved faces of Fili and Kili. I gave them a large hug, letting go when Thorin came up behind them and cleared his throat. They stepped back to welcome Bilbo, but not before murmuring in my ear.

"We're so glad you're safe." I just smiled gently, trying to figure out how Thorin was going to react. He seemed calm, but I could still see the storm roiling behind his eyes. I was unprepared for him to copy the actions of his nephews. With a sudden move he had enveloped me in a crushing embrace, and I found myself instantly relaxing in his hold.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he muttered into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. Once he had composed himself I brought out my bag, prepared to take out all their stolen weapons. Before I could do so Gloin started to bemoan the fate of his axe, leading the others to do the same. "Relax, your weapons are safe," I laughed.

"How?" They looked around, not seeing anything, and they all gaped when I opened the small bag and began pulling out their gear. The weapons should not have been able to fit inside, but of course that is the magic of such things.

"Enchanted bag," I smirked. "Much bigger on the inside." They all broke out laughing in relief as they accepted their weapons back. We were just finishing with strapping on all our gear when a vicious howl ripped through the air from behind us. It was impossibly close, and coming closer...

* * *

**Author's note: Would you look at that, Bilbo is a hero! I wanted to make him liked by those closest to Thorin for purposes later in the story. Also because I don't like writing Thorin as an insulting, heartless bastard. Now, after reading five hundred and one fanfics where they fight the goblins, or get tortured by the goblins, for once I wanted to see them outwit the goblins. So this is what I came up with. I giggled as I wrote it, so hopefully it's at least somewhat plausible. Romance is getting closer and closer, they've started to react to each other more and it's all very exciting. I'm sure you can guess what is coming next. It will possibly be a little shorter, but definitely action packed. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	18. Trees Like Torches

We were running in blind panic now, looking desperately for a way out of our current predicament. The howls and snarls of wargs mixed with the screeching of orcs, filling the air with their keening dirge. I had grabbed hold of Bilbo and was pulling him along, his feet almost leaving the ground at times in our haste. Everyone else helped each other as we stumbled around bushes and over protruding roots in our need to keep the distance between us and our enemy. Yet despite our panicked flight they were catching up at an alarming rate.

I imagined I could feel their hot breath upon my neck as I raced around another tree, only to realize that I wasn't imagining it at all. I whipped out a dagger and sliced through the neck of the beast that had managed to overcome us, chancing a look behind to see how many more were coming. I was quickly forced to jump to the side as another leaped over our heads and landed in front of us. Before I could position myself Bilbo had stabbed it through the skull with his sword, and I helped him to free the weapon when it proved too difficult for him to extract himself.

Continuing our mad dash and killing those wargs that got too close as we went, we almost didn't see the end of our road when it drew near. Several of those at the front of the group yelled in fright as we came up against the edge of a cliff, and we staggered back from the sheer drop below. A part of my mind registered hearing Gandalf yell to enter the trees, so I turned my back on the group and stood guard while Bilbo got himself situated above. Once he was safe along with all the others I leaped up after him. I didn't bother to hold on very tightly, even as the wargs began heaving themselves against the trunks, as I trusted my natural sense of balance.

My mind wandered, trying to formulate a plan that would help us all get out of here. I had some friends that could fly, but nowhere near enough to get us all safely away. That plan was swiftly discarded. We could fight, I surmised, but there was a high likely hood that many of us would not make it out of such an encounter. The enemy was massing in front of us in the dozens. Putting that aside as a last ditch effort, I tried to come up with something better. The trees here did not seem interested in listening to me, having lived too long in the shadow of the goblin caves. They were afraid to lash out at the terrifying beings that roamed beneath their branches.

I was suddenly forced back to the present when I caught a flare of agony from the tree I was perched in. It trembled, giving only a moments warning before beginning its treacherous descent towards the ground. I found myself leaping into the next tree over with Bilbo and some of the others before we could fall alongside our shelter. This new tree lasted no longer than the first, and we were sent flying into the last available safety. A tree so close to the edge of the cliff that some of its branches were hanging over the edge. We were now all crowded together and I sent my thoughts into the tree, searching in fear for any weakness. This one was strong, having survived countless years being more exposed to the elements than its fellows.

The wargs were still leaping up at us, flinging themselves at the tree as best they could with their now limited space. I reached down with my staff, managing to clout one over the head and send it sailing off the edge with a yelp. I was forced to yank it back up as the others tried to seize it in their powerful jaws in retaliation. Giving the attempt up as a bad job I searched around for another means of escape. Our options were now very limited, a pack of enemies at our front and a long drop at our backs. I tried to stay calm as we waited for something else to change in our favor.

* * *

We had been in the trees for some time when a rumble arose from within the group of wargs below. They turned as one in anticipation, and we strained to see what had caught their interest. I was startled when Thorin gave a shocked gasp at the sight of the new arrival. The large orc was certainly menacing looking, but no cause for undue concern as far as I could see. I began to worry at the level of fear in his eyes when he let slip a single, strangled whisper.

"Azog. It cannot be," he murmured. My mouth dropped open in surprise and I looked at the pale orc with renewed interest. So this was his mortal enemy.

"I thought you said he was dead," I muttered, wincing apologetically when he glared at me in annoyance. Inwardly I smiled, glad that I had been able to bring him back to his old self, if only for a moment. His gaze flicked back to the orc then, his customary glare trained on Azog's sneering face. The beast went on to say something clearly derogatory in his guttural language, pausing for effect when the others around him laughed.

"How rude," Gandalf said softly, having understood the insult clearly. I could not help laughing at the absurdity of the situation. The wizard worrying about manners when we were trapped in a tree like flightless birds. I struggled to bring myself under control as I drew the attention of the crowd below. I caught Azog looking at me in interest, and held his stare without a trace of fear. I had faced down beings far more frightening than him, and I wanted him to know it. He said something else to his fellows, the calculating tone making it more than clear what he was likely insinuating. I snorted, offering him a derisive scowl.

If I hadn't been focused so entirely on our enemy I could have prevented the disaster that occurred next. My head jerked around suddenly when I caught a whiff of smoke from nearby, and I could only look on in horror as the flaming pine cone left Gandalf's hands to ignite the ground below. "No!" I choked out in panic, reaching out reflexively to stop what was about to happen. The fire spread wildly to the fallen trees nearby, their sap sending out explosive pops that fueled the flames. My mind was quickly trying to shut down as the pain of the trees threatened to swamp me. I was too far gone to realize that I had lost my grip on the tree, not even noticing the pain in my arm as someone grabbed it to keep me from falling.

"Alanta, look at me!" Thorin cried desperately. I somehow managed to fight off the mental strain for a moment to bring his face into focus. Blue eyes clouded with worry trained on me, and he gave me a gentle shake to help me snap out of it.

"So much pain," I whispered brokenly. I could feel tears of regret forming in my eyes and I struggled to hide this weakness in front of our audience. There was no Luna to get me out of it this time. I could not allow myself to flee while the others were still trapped, especially now that the fire could potentially kill us faster than the orcs.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known..." Gandalf looked mortified by what he had done to me. I gave him a strained smile.

"Not your fault," I gasped out. "I've never told anyone, for fear of having it used against me." Thorin was still holding my arms, and I turned to him in appreciation. "Thank you for catching me there. I'm fine now, I won't fall again." He looked doubtful, but he reluctantly let go, and we looked together to see what Azog had made of our display. I was not reassured by the triumphant smirk on his face, and I swore quietly. The others in our company were responding in similar fashion, waiting to see if he would try and take advantage of this new information.

Our situation suddenly went from bad to worse when an audible groan reverberated through the tree we were sitting in. I sent my mind into it, eyes widening in horror with the knowledge of what was about to happen. "Hold on!" I screamed, as the tree tilted precariously over the drop below. I sent a flash of power into the roots, strengthening them enough to stop the tree tumbling over the edge completely. For once our surroundings appeared to want to work with me, the tree working as hard as I was to avoid its fate.

"Gandalf!" Dori screamed, as he managed to lose his grip on the branch holding him. The wizard thrust out his staff just in time for Dori to catch the end of it in his strong hands. He strained mightily to hold on, his brother Ori latched onto his legs and preventing him from getting back to safety. My heart clenched, knowing my raven form was not strong enough to help them if they fell. I turned to the only other thing I could do, encouraging the branches to wrap themselves around the two. They relaxed somewhat when they felt the tree gripping them, but did not fully let go their hold.

My attention was shifted suddenly back the other direction at Balin's fearful cry. "Thorin!" The old dwarf was watching as his friend and king strode down the trunk of the tree towards the grinning form of Azog. I froze, watching the scene as if from behind a glass wall, unable to move. Thorin walked through the fire, its light shining off his drawn sword. With a yell of rage he sped up, but I watched as if in slow motion. Azog had a massive advantage over him, perched as he was astride a large white warg. At the dwarf king's approach the beast crouched, leaping over his head while Azog swiped out at him with his mace. Thorin fell with a sharp gasp before stumbling quickly to his feet.

I could hear Fili and Kili crying in frustration as they tried to get back onto the tree and help their uncle, but I was too drawn to what was happening in front of me to move to their aid. Again Thorin rushed the warg, again he was knocked down. This time he was unable to gain his feet before the beast had grabbed him in crushing jaws, biting down mercilessly while its master looked on in satisfaction. I felt like my heart was shattering at the sight, and I desperately tried to fight off the paralysis that held me in place. I couldn't lose him, there was far too much we had never said, and I suddenly found a stupid part of my mind wondering how I had never seen it before. I loved him, and now I was losing him, and still I couldn't move. I felt my mind screaming out for him, and as if he heard me he swung out with his sword, dealing the warg a fierce blow to the face.

Azog roared in fury at the injury dealt his prized mount as the warg relinquished its prize with a pained snarl. Thorin was sent flying through the air to land with a painful crunch against a boulder. He lay there unmoving as the orcs advanced on him, intent on removing his head. The sight of the evil creatures bent over his prone figure was finally enough to snap me out of my trance, and I began to move towards him, only to be pushed aside. I staggered slightly in surprise as Bilbo streaked past me, watching in approval as he dispatched the orc that was about to behead the king. He turned quickly away from the corpse, facing Azog with fearful determination, and I hurried to his side.

"Well done," I murmured, joining him in creating a protective barrier between Thorin and the enemy. Azog's grin at finding the hobbit alone faltered slightly at the sight of me. We were a match in height, and though he was bulkier I had agility on my side, not to mention all the magic he didn't know about. I kept all my focus on him, pushing the lingering pain of the forest to some small corner of my mind. I couldn't fully banish it, but it was manageable. For a moment I considered just asking the trees to swallow up the lot of them, but I found myself wanting to face off against Azog alone. Perhaps it was a desire to test my skills, or simply a need to get revenge for the pain he had caused Thorin. Even now I was not certain how badly injured he was as he lay motionless behind us.

With a yell of challenge some of the company ran towards the enemy, having managed to extract themselves from the tree. They clashed with a roar, but Azog ignored them all, his fury pointed towards Bilbo and I as we dared to deny him his victory. I could see Bilbo trembling and I nudged him slightly backwards, sparing him a glance to indicate I would handle the pale orc. He nodded, stepping back to hold his position over Thorin, his guard until whatever end.

Giving a silent command, I sent root systems up out of the ground to ensnare the white warg, forcing Azog to dismount and put us on more even ground. He furiously attacked the offending flora before giving up when more sprung up to replace the ones he chopped through. Snarling in anger, he rushed me, laying about with the mace he carried with crushing force. I dodged quickly, trying to score a hit with my staff. He was faster than I had anticipated, and I was forced to block him head on when his weapon came sailing straight for my head. The pain of the hit sent shock waves up my arms, and I staggered back, losing grip on my weapon. The staff had shattered upon contact, and before I could move the broken pieces had flown into the nearby flames.

I felt a surge of anger at the loss of one of the last items tying me to my old life, and my eyes narrowed as I called upon my last defense. It was late night now, the fire and the moon our only illumination. As such, I was unable to access the power of the sunlight but luckily enough, moonbeams could be just as deadly. Azog had paused his attack, gloating as he prepared to deliver what I'm sure he felt would be a killing blow. I backed up further, concentrating as I went for one tremendous effort. Gathering all the power I could hold, I sent the moon fire at him in a dazzling burst of white heat. The blast nearly obliterated him, leaving what remained a charred mess.

* * *

Despite the loss of their commander, the orcs had continued to fight on, perhaps spurred by desperation. Or maybe an inability to give up a fight. Regardless of their reasons, we were locked in combat. I had drawn out my daggers, my magic exhausted for the time being. They were not nearly as effective as my staff, but I pressed on, fighting back to back with Bilbo in an attempt to keep him safe. I barely managed to deflect an incoming blow when my attention was drawn back to the tree where some of our company were still stuck. I gasped as the branches holding Dori and Ori snapped, weakened by the overwhelming heat and immense weight. I could only look on helplessly as the two plunged out of sight.

It was with a certain amount of shock that I stared at their reappearance on the back of a giant eagle, the bird letting out a screech as it carefully kept the panicking dwarves from falling. I could sense the good intentions of the new arrival, and thanked whatever gods were listening for the safe return of my friends.

The bird was quickly joined by others, and the flock worked to help dispose of our enemies and get our beleaguered group out of danger. I moved slightly out of the way, allowing access for two of them to collect Bilbo and the still unconscious Thorin. The eagle carrying my friend had scooped him up with gentleness, handling him carefully in its large talons. I politely declined the offer of aid that came from the next bird, instead using the last of my magic to make the shift to raven form. I preferred to follow them with my own wing power, and kept myself centered in the group of larger birds.

"Thorin!" Fili and Kili cried out from their position a little ways back of their uncle. They looked desperate to get a reaction out of him, any indication that he still lived. I flew over to the bird that carried him, getting as close as I could to see if he still drew breath. My worry grew when I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, and I hovered protectively nearby as we flew through the night.

* * *

Dawn was upon us when we reached our destination, a rocky peak many leagues from the battle. I followed closely as the eagle that carried Thorin gently deposited him on the stone, phasing back to kneel at his side. I placed a hand on his chest, searching for a pulse as I held my ear near his mouth to listen for breath. My heart was thudding painfully, and I felt close to losing control as I whispered brokenly to him.

"Thorin, please wake up. Don't leave us, don't give up now. We won, Azog is gone." I tried reaching for my magic to revive him, but it fizzled out after only a second, leaving me even more drained from the attempt. I was still murmuring desperate pleas to his unresponsive form when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to the worried face of Gandalf. "My magic, it's tapped out. Can you help him?"

"Move over," he said softly, as he crouched down beside me. Placing a hand over Thorin's face, he muttered something in a foreign tongue, smiling in relief when the dwarf drew in a shuddering breath. Thorin opened his eyes, staring up at us in a mixture of wonder and concern.

"Bilbo?" he asked.

"He is fine," Gandalf hurried to reassure him. "Everyone is safe."

"He is dead?" Thorin asked, a note of hope in his voice as he turned to me. Gandalf had begun to shake his head in confusion. "Azog," Thorin clarified. "He is gone truly?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I killed him myself." My words seemed to render him speechless, and he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet when Dwalin stepped forward to help him.

Once upright, Thorin turned to Bilbo with a tearful smile. "Two of our lives have you saved now, and I am eternally grateful that you are here with us." The hobbit was overcome by his admission, and startled when the dwarven king enveloped him in a hug. "It seems we found a brother in arms in the most unlikely of places," he murmured. The others voiced their agreement, taking heart in the happy moment.

We were distracted from our quiet celebration when the eagles cried out their farewells, pulling our attention to the horizon. Thorin suddenly became transfixed as he stared off into the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked in wonder. I turned with the others as we followed Thorin's gaze, letting out a gasp at the sight of a single far off peak rising up in the East.

"Erebor," Thorin breathed reverently. I took in my first sight of the mountain with a thrill of excitement, for a moment disregarding the many leagues we had yet to cross to get there. While the others continued to look upon the mountain Gandalf drew me aside.

"I really feel I must apologize again," he began, stopping only when I held up a hand in protest.

"Don't. You saved him," I said softly. "I will never forget that." He smiled as my face softened when I gazed over at Thorin.

"Does he know?" Gandalf asked curiously, reading the look in my eyes and guessing my feelings.

I flushed, knowing I was caught. "No."

"Are you going to tell him?" His glance was calculating as he watched me wringing my hands nervously.

"I don't know," I replied at last. I felt torn, not wanting to potentially destroy the years of friendship we had built up, but unable to deny these new and strange feelings. I looked sharply at Gandalf as his eyes began to twinkle in silent amusement. "Don't you go meddling," I warned him. "This is between Thorin and I, no one else is to know unless I decide." With my attention on him, I failed to notice some of the others looking back at us now, a few of them with knowing expressions on their faces. Balin in particular was thinking back on a conversation he had with Dis before they left. A few bets might be about to be settled he thought, chuckling to himself.

"He'll hear nothing from me," the wizard promised. I missed the wink he sent Balin when I turned to look East again, unaware of the schemes forming around me.

* * *

The day was growing hot when we began to make plans to get down from the height we had been left on. It was Bilbo that discovered the set of large stairs leading in a circular fashion towards the ground, and we made our way along them. It was difficult work, as they had clearly been carved by a man of considerable height, making it difficult for everyone other then Gandalf and I to traverse. The dwarves and Bilbo were constantly having to jump the distance after sitting on each step, unable to reach any other way.

We were a third of the way down when the steps became even steeper. I drew a long rope out of my bag, grateful that I had managed to keep my supplies when all the others had been lost. Going slowly, I assisted Gandalf in lowering the dwarves one by one to the next step. I felt myself losing energy at an alarming rate, all my effort in keeping my companions from falling sapping my strength. I couldn't remember feeling this weak in a long time, and I struggled to think when I had last slept and eaten. My companions did not appear to be suffering to the extent I was, so I shrugged it off and renewed my focus on the last at hand. I surmised that my explosive use of magic had been too taxing, and I would just have to rest once we reached the bottom.

I was lowering the group down yet another stair when the wave of exhaustion hit me. Gloin was on the end of the rope, and this stair was the steepest yet. I suddenly felt myself tilting dangerously as I fought to take the strain of the hefty dwarf. My legs buckled and I instinctively let go the rope, hoping he was close enough to the ground to land safely. He fell the last few feet with a thump, glaring upwards indignantly as he got to his feet with a huff. His anger quickly turned to shock as my traitorous legs gave way beneath me and I stumbled sideways right over the edge. Again I felt as if time had slowed, my tired brain trying to summon enough power to grow wings. The others had not yet begun to fear, gazing at me expectantly and waiting for me to fly back up to them. I could hear their panicked yells when my body spun slightly in the wind, turning me so I faced towards my doom. My eyes fluttered closed, giving in to the will to just sleep at last.

* * *

Thorin felt the world crashing down around him, watching the woman he had secretly grown to love plummet towards the ground. Letting out a strangled cry, he started flinging himself down the stairs as fast as he could, paying no mind to the jarring pain from the steep drops. He could hear the others following him but he didn't look back. It took far too long in his mind to get to the bottom, and a thousand horrible images flickered through his tormented brain. He had seen what a large fall normally did to people, and the thought of finding Alanta in such a way was sickening.

He began circling around the peak back to where they had been when she fell. He could hear sobbing behind him, recognizing the sounds as coming from his nephews. He winced, knowing how deeply they looked up to his friend. They had long considered her family, making this loss a horrible blow to the two young dwarves. Ignoring the probability that she was already dead, (he ground his teeth in frustration at that unpleasant thought), he hurried even faster. Aching joints and recent wounds were put to the side, all his being intent on finding her before it was too late. He couldn't understand why she hadn't shifted, wondering what exactly had gone on in the battle after he had been knocked out.

He was suddenly brought to a halt as he caught sight of a still bundle lying ahead. It was surrounded by small flying creatures of all shapes and sizes, and he felt a painful surge of hope as he imagined them slowing her fall. Kili let out a quiet whimper behind him as the others caught up. The sound kicked him back into action, and he hurried to her side, noting with wild relief the soft breath and steady heartbeat. He swiftly checked for broken bones, moving only slightly when Oin elbowed him out of the way. The old healer passed expert hands over his friend, feeling her forehead and looking for injury.

"There's no fever and no broken bones that I can see," he proclaimed to his rapt audience. "In fact, she appears to be sleeping. She must be exhausted not to have woken up with all that prodding."

Thorin found himself chuckling, half hysterical with relief at the news. He pressed his face in his hands, slumping down beside her while the others decided to make camp for the night. There would be no moving until their friend had recovered her strength. When he had reassured himself that she was alright he got to his feet again, feeling a desperate need for some solitude to process his thoughts. Going a few paces into the trees, he sat down with one at his back, laying his sword across his lap. He glanced up only momentarily when Gandalf came into view, frowning slightly at the intrusion.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily, hoping the wizard would take the hint and leave. Gandalf merely settled himself down nearby, pulling out his pipe and looking at him critically for a moment. Thorin sighed in exasperation.

"You care for her deeply," Gandalf rumbled, looking distinctly pleased when Thorin flushed involuntarily. "Why don't you tell her?"

"I cannot," Thorin muttered, not bothering to deny the truth. "Guardians don't have relationships. She was forced into revealing that long ago when Dis asked about it."

Gandalf snorted, offering the morose dwarf an annoyed stare. "You're going to let something like that stop you then? I thought you better than that Thorin Oakenshield." Leaving the dwarf to ponder that, the wizard headed back to camp to amuse himself with finding out just how much the others guessed about the growing relationship. He had promised that no one would hear about such things from him, but it was another matter entirely for him to hear it from them, and there were ways to ask questions without giving anything away. After all, he was a master at getting information from reluctant sources, and he did not imagine anyone in the group would withhold what they knew about this.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp to feel sunlight on my face. Opening my eyes, I looked about at the unfamiliar terrain. I was in a clearing surrounded by trees. The picture finally started to make sense when I caught a glimpse of the rocky peak we had left out of the corner of my eye. I groaned, wondering if I was dead, and then hoping I wasn't because being dead should not be this uncomfortable. There were roots sticking into my back and I tried to wiggle my way to a better position. My movement caught the attention of someone nearby, and I stilled momentarily when I heard excited murmurs from those surrounding me. Turning my head slightly, I was relieved to see all my companions.

"Thank Mahal," Thorin smiled at me, grasping my hand. He looked about to say something further before the others interrupted him in their eagerness to greet me. I was pounced upon by Fili and Kili, and I grinned at them as we embraced.

"Now now, off my patient," Oin grumbled, half-heartedly shooing them away. "She still needs rest, though I have no doubt she will make a full recovery."

They had shuffled off to sit nearby when Gloin moved to take their place, looking distraught. "Not your fault," I blurted out, remembering the fall and knowing immediately what he was planning to say. "Really," I said softer now, cutting off his continued protests. "I should have known my limits and called for a rest. That's all on me. It's not your fault you happened to be on the end of the rope when my stubbornness caught up to me." I grinned now, determined to take the conversation to a lighter note. "Speaking of which, how is your bottom?" The others burst out laughing at my joke, Gloin shaking his head in amusement.

We settled down to rest for the remainder of the day. I had been asleep for many hours, going even through the night and into the morning after my fall. Now it was mid afternoon again, and we would spend another night here before continuing on. We were low on supplies, and could not afford to wait around much longer before going out in search of more. I had assured the others that I would be fine come morning, already feeling the tingle that was the return of my power. Reveling in the defeat of our foes, we celebrated through the evening, looking eagerly forward to a new day.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay for story changes! There was no reasonable way I could allow Azog to live with such a formidable opponent as Alanta. After all, she is more than a match for him in combat, so I actually found myself trying to put her at a disadvantage just to even things out a little. It wouldn't have been very exciting if I just had her blast him with magic from the get go, hence the trees not cooperating and her reaction to the fire. I thought the loss of her weapon was a nice touch to end with. Finally the romance part is about to come to a head. A near death experience was all it took to convince these two reluctant lovebirds to take a chance, go figure. So I'm obviously excited to get to that part of things, most likely next chapter. We will also be seeing Beorn, and having two shape shifters in the same territory ought to be interesting. Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone enjoyed this installment!  
**


End file.
